Her Wolf Love
by Confidence-is-Ignorance
Summary: Voici une énième fiction sur le couple Kim et Jared. Attention, certains personnages ne sont pas comme vous avez l'habitude de les voir. Le rating passera à M vers la fin de la fiction.
1. Prologue

**2036**

En ce jour ensoleillé, une petite fille rit aux éclats avec son grand-père, une mère et sa fille regardent la scène d'un oeil attendris. Soudain, la jolie petite brune rentre en courant dans le salon et se poste devant sa grand-mère en faisant la moue.

**- Que se passe-t-il, ma chérie ?**

**- Papy ! Il n'a pas voulu me dire un truc !** boude la fillette.

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- Comment, papy et toi vous êtes devenus amoureux ?**

La vielle femme rigole un instant, reprend ses esprits et plante son regard de celui de l'enfant.

**- Vient t'installer sur le canapé, mamie va tout te raconter, mon ange...**


	2. Chapitre 1

Pour les revieweuses -presque- anonymes **lea228** et **zipi** : J'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire, mais je préfère vous prévenir que Kim a un caractère bien à elle :)

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

À l'école de la réserve Quileute de La Push près de Fork, les promotions sont divisées en plusieurs classes. Ainsi, nous gardons les mêmes camarades tout au long de l'année, tout du moins, en ce qui concerne les matières générales, car elles sont imposées et nous gardons, là aussi, la même salle de classe. Pour les matières optionnelles, tel que la chimie, la musique ou encore les traditions Quileute et Makah, les élèves qui en sont dispensés quittent la salle et vont, soit en permanence, soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans un autre cours qui se déroule en même temps ou rentre chez eux.

En tant qu'élève, je fais partie des gens qu'on choisit en dernier pendant le cours de sport et pour les devoirs communs, je fais partie de ceux à qui on parle sans réelle amitié et je suis aussi de ceux qu'on n'invite pas aux différentes soirées organisées. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis sans pour autant être solitaire. Je ne suis pas vraiment une fille qui attire les regards, ni une fille à qui on s'intéresse quand on est un garçon. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis amoureuse d'un gars de ma classe, Jared Cameron et qui plus est, cela fait un an que je suis assise à côté de lui...

**- Hey Kim, on a quoi à faire pour demain en maths ? **me demande Quil Ateara.

**- Oh euh, l'exercice trois, page douze ! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sur le cours de lundi et tu étais là.** lui dis-je.

Il note dans un carnet ce que je lui dis et me remercie.

**- À demain !** dis-je aux filles de ma classe.

**- Ouais à demain Kim !** répondent-elles presque en cœur.

Je souris et je m'en vais. C'était ma dernière heure de cours et je suis soulagée. Au loin, je vois Jared, le magnifique Jared, saluer ses potes. Je rougis spontanément, _comme toujours_...

Je rentre chez moi en voiture. Quand j'ouvre la porte de la maison, c'est sans grand étonnement que je m'aperçois que je suis seule, mes parents sont encore au travail à cet heure-ci.

**- Bon allez ma petite Kim, au travail !** me dis-je en sortant mes cahiers.

Je fais mes devoirs tranquillement en regardant la télé. Le temps passe vite et mes parents rentrent du travail, à commencer par mon père. Je fais mes derniers exercices avant de ranger mes affaires dans mon sac. Je monte dans ma chambre pour me détendre en écoutant de la musique. Ma soirée se passe bien, je mange et regarde la télé avec mes parents puis, je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher.

**oOo**

Mon réveil sonne, je paresse au lit quelques minutes puis je me lève, m'habille et je descends petit-déjeuner. Au programme, toast grillés et chocolat chaud ! Tandis que je mange, mon père me rejoint, il se prépare ses œufs brouillés et son café bien noir. On ne parle pas le matin, le silence est sacré entre nous !

Je finis mon bol de chocolat et je vais à l'étage pour me brosser les dents, me coiffer et me maquiller légèrement. Les derniers préparatifs finis, je passe par ma chambre pour prendre mon sac et mon manteau. Je redescends tranquillement, je ne suis jamais en retard.

**- À ce soir !** dis-je à mon père avant de partir.

Je gare ma voiture sur le semblant de parking de l'école, je regarde les mamans des plus jeunes qui les déposent avant de repartir en leur faisant de grands signes. Je souris en sortant de mon véhicule

L'école de La Push est divisée en deux bâtiments, jardin d'enfant/primaire et collège/lycée. Les cours intérieures sont communes normalement, mais un grillage a été installé en plein milieu, pour éviter que les petits ne partent, car nous, les collégiens et lycéens nous pouvons sortir de l'établissement quand nous le voulons.

J'arpente le couloir en direction de mon casier, devant celui-ci je range mes affaires et ne garde que celle d'anglais, ma première heure de la journée. Je me dirige vers la classe et j'entre en voyant que certains élèves sont déjà installés. Je salue quelques filles et me dirige à ma place, j'installe mes affaires sur ma table et j'attends l'arrivée de ma prof d'anglais tranquillement, un livre à la main. Ma chaise voisine se tire et Jared s'installe, nonchalant. Je rougis quelque peu et je le regarde, il n'a pas l'air bien.

**- Salut. **dis-je simplement.

**- 'Lut. **répond-il, presque agacé.

Je soupire et reprend ma lecture, une histoire d'amour, comme celle dont je rêve de vivre avec Jared. Je suis _stupide_ pour imaginer des trucs pareils, ce mec-là ne s'intéressera jamais à moi...

Ma prof, madame Hopkins, arrive, je range mon livre et j'ouvre mon cahier. Elle commence son cours tranquillement, mais elle est très vite dérangée par le bruit ambiant, elle cible une personne.

**- Jared !** crie-elle. **Retourne-toi face au tableau et arrête de parler !** lui ordonne-t-elle.

Il soupire et se retourne avec une lenteur démesurée.

**- Votre cours m'ennuie, madame.** dit-il sec.

Les rires de mes camarades s'élèvent, ma prof ne répond rien, mais le regarde fixement, il soutient son regard.

**- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.** tranche ma prof.

**- Faites comme vous voulez madame, mais moi je m'en tape de votre cours à la con !** répond-il.

Madame Hopkins lève un sourcil, elle sait que Jared n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça d'habitude, elle se tourne alors vers moi.

**- Kimberly, emmène donc ton camarade à l'infirmerie.** me demande-t-elle.

**- À l'infirmerie ? **demandais-je incrédule.

**- Oui, à l'infirmerie ! Allez, allez, dépêche !** me presse-t-elle.

Jared range ses affaires et se lève. Je le suis tant bien que mal, il marche vite... Une fois qu'il est assez éloigné de la classe, il ralentit, j'arrive alors à le rejoindre. On marche tranquillement sans parler, soudain, il s'arrête.

**- T'es pas bavarde, hein ?** constate-t-il.

**- Non... tu veux que je te dise quoi ?**

**- Hum, pas faux... **lâche-t-il. **Tu diras à Hopkins que je suis à l'infirmerie. Si jamais j'apprends que tu ne l'as pas fait, je te tombe dessus compris ?** me menace-t-il.

Je déglutie et acquiesce, je le regarde partir avant de faire lentement demi-tour. Avant d'entrer dans la classe je soupire un bon coup et je toque. Madame Hopkins me dit d'entrer.

**- Sa mère va venir le chercher.** mentis-je.

**- Très bien, assied-toi vite ! **me répond-elle.

Je reprends ma place et essaye de suivre le cours. Toutes mes pensées convergent vers Jared, je suis à la fois perturbée par sa menace et triste de son absence. À cet instant, j'aimerais aussi rentrer chez moi.

Les heures suivantes passent tout aussi lentement que la première... j'ai hâte de pouvoir aller manger et j'ai hâte de pouvoir réfléchir. J'ai peur que madame Hopkins et les autres professeurs apprennent mon mensonge à propos de Jared... je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de mentir. Je soupire.

**- Kimberly ?** m'appelle ma voisine de classe en dessin, Dalya.

**- Heu, oui, Dalya ?**

**- Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air soucieuse ?** s'inquiète-t-elle.

**- Non, c'est juste que je m'inquiète un peu pour Jared, il avait vraiment l'air malade tout à l'heure...**

Dalya n'est pas au courant pour mes sentiments envers Jared, mais je sais qu'elle l'aime bien donc elle n'y verra que du feu.

**- À ce point-là ?** s'étrangle-t-elle.

**- Ouais, j'aurais dit qu'il avait de la fièvre, il était transpirant avec un regard... **_**fatigué**_**.** décrivis-je.

**- J'espère que sa mère est venue le chercher... j'irais faire un tour à l'infirmerie !**

**- Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est lui qui l'a appelé avec son portable, elle doit être passé depuis le temps !** dis-je rapidement.

**- Tu as sans doute raison. Je l'appellerai tout à l'heure, du coup !**

Elle me sourit et je lui souris en retour, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas remarqué qu'il est forcé. L'heure de dessin passe plus vite que les autres heures, je suis contente d'avoir pu penser à autre chose que Jared, enfin... pas totalement.

Au self je remplis mon plateau tranquillement, lorsque j'arrive devant la cantinière elle me sert une énorme assiette de purée et met deux tranches de jambon cuit. Elle croit vraiment que je vais tout manger ?

Je m'installe à une table et je me fais vite rejoindre par le petit caïd de l'école, Paul.

**- Hey Kim, tu peux te décaler ? Les gars n'aurons pas de place sinon !** lance-t-il en désignant ses amis.

Je bouge de place sans le quitter des yeux.

**- Tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien, Lahote. **dis-je à moitié amusée.

**- Allons, petite Kim, dis que tu es folle de moi, plutôt ! **rit-il.

**- D'accord. Je suis **_**fooooolle **_**de toi !** rajoutai-je.

Il place son plateau en face du mien et s'assoit. Il commence à manger quand ses copains arrivent à table.

**- Dommage qu'on ne soit pas de la même classe, Kim !** me dit l'un des gars.

**- Ouais je sais, j'aimerais bien pouvoir être avec vous plus longtemps que l'heure du repas !** acquiesçai-je.

**- Sinon, quoi de beau dans ta classe ?** m'interroge Paul.

**- Aujourd'hui Jared a répondu à Hopkins, elle m'a demandé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il est rentré chez lui, après, rien de génial... Et vous ?**

**- Rien, il n'y a même pas d'embrouilles entre les élèves, c'est chiant !** répond Paul en riant.

La bande de garçons explose de rire, honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'exceptionnelle aux embrouilles au sein des classes. Je secoue la tête et Paul pose sa main sur la mienne.

**- Tu sais, ton Jared, là, il n'a pas l'air génial comme type.** me dis Paul.

**- Je n'en sais rien. **avouai-je. **Je ne le connais même pas.**

**- Tu devrais arrêter de t'accrocher à lui !** rajoute Johnny, un garçon de la bande.

Le reste du repas ce passe bien, j'aime bien être avec tous les gars, au moins je sais qu'ils m'aiment bien et pour de vrai. Malheureusement, nous n'avons jamais été dans la même classe au lycée, seulement en primaire. C'est Paul qui a découvert que j'étais secrètement amoureuse de Jared Cameron, il ne l'a dit à personne, mais je me suis confiée à toute la bande, même s'ils ne me comprennent pas, ils m'aident à penser à autre chose pendant le temps du repas.

Les deux dernières heures de la journée pas très vite, je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs ! Je suis tellement préoccupée que je suis heureuse de quitter le lycée sans avoir eu de problème, demain nous sommes vendredi et tout va bien !

À la maison, je fais mes devoirs en attendant le retour de mon père. Je reste seule une petite heure et jusqu'à ce que je vois mon cher papa entrer dans la maison.

**- Kim, ma puce, encore en train de faire tes devoirs ?** me demande-t-il.

**- Non, je les ai finis, pourquoi ?**

**- Aide moi à préparer le repas de ce soir, s'il te plaît !**

C'est ainsi que j'aide mon paternel à organiser ce qu'il me semble un repas de Thanksgiving, bien qu'on ne soit pas à Thanksgiving !

**- On reçoit des amis ?**

**- Oui, les Cameron, tu dois connaître leur fils, Jason ? Ja...**

**- Jared, **le coupai-je, **ouais, il est dans ma classe.**

**- Je termine la purée ma chérie, va te préparer.**

Je soupire et je vais m'habiller, je décide de mettre une robe bustier noir qui s'élargit en dessous de la poitrine et qui s'arrête au-dessus du genou. Je me remaquille un peu et redescends aider mon père à mettre la table.

Quand ma mère rentre du travail, elle se change directement et nous rejoint au salon, mon père, a gardé la même chemise qu'il avait au boulot. Les heures passent et nos invités arrivent, quand ma mère ouvre la porte elle extériorise sa joie. Je dis à mon tour bonjour au Cameron et je me rends compte avec déception que Jared n'est pas là.

**- Jared n'est pas là, Annie ?** s'étonne ma mère.

**- Et non... il est sorti tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas quand il va rentrer ! **nous dit-elle. **Je crois qu'il est parti rejoindre des copains mais, il avait l'air énervé!**

**- Dommage ! Kim ce retrouve toute seule !** rajoute ma mère.

On dîne tous ensemble, le repas est agité, mais super agréable. Sachant que j'ai cours le lendemain et que je suis la seule « jeune » je décide d'aller me coucher, personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur de toute façon. Je me mets en pyjama et me glisse sous les couvertures. J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil mais j'y arrive après quelques heures.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin je me prépare de la même manière que la veille, sauf que je prends une douche rapide.

Quand j'arrive en cours, je constate l'absence de Jared. Je suis triste qu'il ne soit pas là, je ne pourrais pas le contempler... Quelle sotte je fais !

Les heures passent plutôt rapidement, je passe mes deux premières heures en test et les deux suivantes en sport. Le sport, contrairement à la chimie ou à la biologie, est une matière obligatoire. Cette semaine, nous jouons au badminton, j'adore, sans me vanter, je suis douée et pourtant le sport et moi ça fait deux, quand on a basket ou volley, je ne vous explique pas le désastre !

À la fin des deux heures de sport, je vais dans le vestiaire pour me changer, après, je vais de suite au self ! J'ai tellement faim, je ne vous explique même pas ! Malheureusement, je mange toute seule et ça me rend triste... Paul et les autres mangent avec d'autres gens.

Ce que j'aime le vendredi après-midi, c'est que je finis ma journée par musique et cours de traditions Quileute et Makah. En entrant dans la salle de classe, j'aperçois Quil Ateara -qui est dans ma classe cette année en cours général- Jacob Black et Embry Call assis tranquillement. Les tables doubles ont été placées de sorte qu'elles forment un carré. Nous sommes en groupes de quatre aujourd'hui pour réaliser nos objets traditionnels Quileute ou Makah. Je m'installe aux côtés de Jacob.

**- Donc, aujourd'hui je vais vous demander de travailler par quatre, vous l'aurez compris. Les groupes étant déjà fait depuis le début de l'année, je vous laisse réaliser ce que vous voulez, votre travail devra être individuel, mais validé par le reste de votre groupe !** nous explique mademoiselle Young. **Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! **

Je regarde le matériel mis à notre disposition, il y a des quoi faire beaucoup de choses : des colliers, des bagues, des attrapes-rêve, des totems et autres. Je vais chercher ce dont j'ai besoin pour me faire un collier avec un petit cercle attrape-rêve.

**- Dites, pour le cordage, je le choisis de quelle couleur ?**

**- Je choisirais marron.** dis Quil.

Les autres garçons acquiescent. Quand on est en groupe, tous les quatre, ils sont beaucoup plus sympa que quand il y a des gens autour d'eux. Embry fait des boucles d'oreilles pour sa mère, Jacob fait un totem en bois et Quil un collier qu'il accrochera dans sa chambre. L'heure se passe bien, chacun est concentré sur son travail, nous n'oublions pas la consigne de mademoiselle Young qui est de demander un avis aux autres membres du groupe, surtout que pour Embry, mon avis est important, il veut faire de belles boucles d'oreilles à sa mère !

Quand la cloche sonne j'ai presque fini mon travail, il reste quelques perles et plumes à mettre. Je dépose mon objet dans l'armoire réservée à mademoiselle Young. Une fois que j'ai rangé mes affaires, je quitte le lycée tranquillement. Quand j'entre à la maison, panique à bord, la mère de Jared est là et mon père tente de la rassurer.

**- Allons Annie, il va revenir !** la rassure-t-il.

**- Qui est parti, papa ?** demandai-je.

**- Ja... Jared a fait une fugue ! **sanglote Annie Cameron.

**- Oh ! **m'exclamai-je. **Mais vous avez appelé sur son téléphone ?**

**- Ça ne déc... décroche pas !**

**- Ah... eum... je crois que je vais faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre...**

**- Kim ?**

**- Oui, papa ?**

**- Tu n'es au courant de rien toi ?**

**- Jared et moi ne sommes pas amis.** lâchai-je avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Je fais mes devoirs tout en écoutant les conversations du rez-de-chaussée. Ma mère rentre à la maison et découvre Annie en pleurs sur le canapé. Bien vite, c'est l'inquiétude générale... Le père de Jared est parti pour arpenter la ville de Fork et demain il ira à Port-Angeles. Personnellement je pense que Jared est encore à La Push mais bon, je préfère me taire, les Cameron sont déjà assez à bout comme ça...

**oOo**

Le samedi passe et -miracle- Jared est retourné chez lui. Nous avons eu le droit à un bouquet de fleurs et une invitation à dîner un soir pour nous remercier d'avoir été présent pendant ce moment difficile. Je pense que nous irons la semaine prochaine... quand je repense que Jared m'a menacé, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! S'il s'excuse lundi et que le repas et la semaine prochaine, alors ils pourront peut-être compter sur ma présence.

Finalement, j'avais raison, mes parents préfèrent attendre la semaine prochaine pour aller chez les Cameron, ils veulent leur laisser le temps de se retrouver et de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. De toute façon, demain nous serons lundi et entre nous, je pense que je vais, pour la première fois, ignorer Jared ! _Good idea_ Kim !

* * *

Coucou mes petites lectrices préférées !

Alors voici le premier chapitre de Her Wolf Love, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Bon je vous l'accorde, il n'est pas super super, mais bon il a le mérite de "poser l'histoire ^^ !

Sinon, je voulais savoir, à quel rythme voilez-vous que je poste ? 1 chapitre par semaine et 2 chapitres par semaine ?  
Parce que voilà, la fiction est entièrement écrite donc je voudrais avoir votre avis sur les fréquences de "postage" :)

**Gros bisous et à bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**chupa98 **: Pour savoir si Jared a muté ou non, il faut lire ce chapitre :)

**ptiteclochette** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**kelly **: Haha surprise surprise mais déjà faut-il savoir si Jared a muté ou non ^^

**zipi** : Merci beaucoup pour cette review et je te confirme que oui, la fiction est bel et bien terminée et qu'elle est plutôt longue !  
Pour ce qui est de Jared, tu es la première à me dire qu'il fait Bad Boy, mais je pense que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre ! Sinon pour le moment Kim n'est pas trop bizarre ou quoi, elle paraît normale, ni "nian nian" ni poissonnière, comme tu dis, mais je dois avouer (et ça c'est pour ne pas décevoir le lecteur) qu'elle est attachante mais que parfois... bordel qu'elle est chiante ! Enfin voilà, tu verras bien et j'espère que tu vas quand même aimer ma Kim ^^

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le lundi matin, au lycée. Je marche tranquillement vers mon casier, je range mes affaires de la journée et garde celle pour mon prochain cours. Soudain, des rires et des voix s'élèvent dans le couloir.

**- Non mais, je te promets, ma mère m'a dit que la Akalah était très belle, non mais, j'ai halluciné !** rit la voix de Jared.

**- T'es sérieux ? Cette fille est loin d'être un canon ! Jolie peut-être et encore !** rajoute un de ses amis. **Dis-moi, tu as grandi de combien de centimètre là ? Je n'en reviens pas que t'ai pris autant de muscles, c'est quoi ton remède miracle ?**

**- Figure-toi que je n'en sais rien, je me suis réveillé vendredi et paf, je faisais un mètre quatre-vingt-deux et j'ai pris du muscles... j'en reviens toujours pas !** explique-t-il.

**- C'est dingue cette his...**

Ils s'éloignent tandis que je me retiens de pleurer. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

**- Si tu veux que j'aille lui refaire le portrait, il n'y a pas de problème, Kim.** me dit simplement Paul.

Je lui souris et secoue la tête en signe de négation.

**- Il est bête, parce que tu es très belle.** continue-t-il.** Laisse le dire ses conneries, mais ne t'en soucis pas !**

**- Oh, merci Paul, c'est gentil de me dire ça et ouais... je vais essayer !**

**- C'est la vérité ma petite, alors, pourquoi ne pas te le dire ?** dit-il en s'en allant.

Je souris pour moi-même et je vais à mon cours de maths. Je m'installe à ma place, sors mes affaires et j'attends. Mon prof arrive et commence directement son cours après avoir noté les absents. Jared n'est toujours pas là, bizarre.

Quelques minutes après, monsieur Cameron pointe le bout de son nez, sans toquer à la porte, il entre. Il a effectivement beaucoup grandit et forcit ! Il a même coupé ses cheveux ! Je le trouve encore plus beau qu'avant, les cheveux courts lui vont terriblement bien !

**- Cameron, je pense que vous avez perdu le sens de la ponctualité pendant votre pseudo fugue.** ironise monsieur Gopey, notre prof.

Ah, cela a déjà fait le tour de l'école... Jared grogne et bougonne une excuse. Il vient ensuite s'asseoir à côté de moi, comme tous les jours. Je copie tranquillement le cours de maths quand un léger raclement de gorge se fait entendre à côté de moi.

**- Hum, Kim ?** m'interpelle Jared.

**- Quoi ?** dis-je sans le regarder.

**- Tu... tu sais pour jeudi... je suis désolé de t'avoir... ****_menacé_****... je... je n'étais pas dans mon état... ****_normal_****.**

**- Ok.**

**- Quoi « ok » ? C'est tout ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire ?**

Je me retourne vers lui et mon regard croise le sien. Il a l'air étonné, très étonné. Je préfère ne pas m'en formaliser.

**- Écoute, tu t'es excusé, c'est cool, maintenant, passe à autre chose.**

**- Je comprends tellement ce que ma mère voulait dire...** murmure-t-il.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?** m'étranglai-je.

**- Je dis que tu es la plus belle fille du monde, Kim.**

**- Ouais c'est ça, je vais te croire.** crachai-je.

Je me tourne, énervée, vers le tableau et je prends en note les exercices donnés.

**- Kim ?** m'appelle Jared.

**- Quoi, encore ?** m'emportai-je.

**- Tu manges avec moi ce midi ?**

**- Non !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Il joue les bébés ou quoi ?

**- Je ne vais certainement pas manger avec toi, on n'est pas ami.**

**- Et alors ? Mange avec moi ce midi !** insiste-t-il.

**- Non.**

**- S'il te plaît !** me supplie-t-il.

**- Non.**

**- Je viendrai à ta table.** décide-t-il.

**- Je partirais.** rajoutai-je.

-** Je te suivrais, alors.** décrète-t-il.

**- Tu me gaves.**

Il sourit comme un gamin, je soupire.

**- Je mange avec Kim...** murmure-t-il au bord de l'extase.

Je lève un sourcil et secoue la tête. Soit il devient fou, soit il fait semblant et s'il fait semblant, c'est un très bon acteur.

Mes deux heures de maths laisse place à deux heures d'histoire. Jared me prend la tête, il me parle encore et encore, je crois que je fais une overdose, pourtant je rêve qu'il m'adresse la parole depuis l'année dernière !

À midi, monsieur décide de me suivre à table, tandis que je m'installe, il prend place en face de moi, tout sourire. Paul et la bande nous rejoignent. Je suis soulagée de les voir ! Paul pose son plateau violemment sur la table et empoigne Jared par le col.

**- Barre-toi de cette table ! Si tu crois que Kim va tomber dans ton piège, tu te met le doigt dans l'oeil !** s'emporte mon ami.

**- Quel piège ?** l'interroge Jared.

**- Elle t'a entendu ce matin, débile ! Allez, casse-toi !**

Paul éloigne Jared de la table en le bousculant. Jared me regarde avec énormément de tristesse dans les yeux, j'avoue être perdue et ne rien comprendre ! C'est certainement un très bon acteur !

**- Je ne pense pas une minute ce que j'ai dit, Kim... je te le promets...**

**- Je m'en fiche Jared. Laisse-moi tranquille.**

Je retourne à mon repas sans trop avoir l'appétit. Paul revient s'asseoir en face de moi. On mange en silence, personne ne parle. Paul se racle la gorge et je lève la tête.

**- S'il t'emmerde à nouveau, dis-le nous, d'accord ?** me conseil-t-il.

**- Ouais...**

Je finis mon assiette rapidement et je m'en vais sans un mot, cette journée est mauvaise ! J'en ai vraiment marre ! Je sorts du lycée et je m'installe sur un banc qui est à l'extérieur, Jared vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, je me lève mais, il me retient par le bras.

**- S'il te plaît, écoutes-moi !** me supplie-il.

**- Tu as cinq minutes.** cédai-je.

**- Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure était bête et irréfléchi, tu es bien plus jolie que la plupart des filles de cette école...** tente-t-il de me convaincre. **Crois-moi, je t'en prie... **me supplie-t-il.

**- Laisse-tombé Jared, ce qui est dit est dit. Tu ne reviendras pas en arrière.**

Je pars pour de bon. Je vais à la bibliothèque et je bouquine tranquillement. La chaise d'en face ce tire et Jared prend place.

**- Kim, excuse-moi... **essaye encore Jared.

**- Tu sais que j'ai juste à téléphoner à Paul pour qu'il vienne m'aider ?** le menaçai-je à mon tour.

**- Oui, je sais mais, laisse-moi une chance... Kim...**

**- Pourquoi faire ?**

**- Apprendre à te connaître.** dit-il sûr de lui.

Je soupire et je pars sans un mot. Je retrouve Paul un peu plus loin, il me regarde avec étonnement.

**- Kim ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?**

**- Il me suit partout. J'ai marre, je rentre chez moi.**

Paul pose sa main sur ma joue, sa main est bouillante.

**- Tu devrais rentrer aussi, Paul, tu es bouillant...** m'inquiétai-je.

**- Je me sens bien. Repose-toi bien Kimmy !**

J'acquiesce et je retourne dans ma voiture. Je démarre et rentre chez moi rapidement. Je m'en fiche de ne pas être malade, je m'en fiche que l'école prévienne mes parents que j'ai séché les cours et je m'en fiche des avis des autres.

Une fois chez moi je décide d'aller me mettre en pyjama, je monte donc dans ma chambre pour enfiler un bas de jogging et un débardeur. Je retourne m'installer sur le canapé au rez-de-chaussé et je regarde la télé tranquillement. Tandis que je zappe je reçois quelques SMS de filles de ma classe concernant mon absence, je réponds que je ne me sentais pas bien, même si c'est un mensonge, ce n'est pas grave.

Je zappe, encore et encore, je m'ennuie, j'en ai marre, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le temps passe à une lenteur démesurée. Mon père passe enfin le pas de la porte, enfin quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie !

**- Déjà en pyjama, ma puce ?**

**- Je suis rentré plus tôt, je ne me suis pas sentie bien... **mentis-je.

**- J'ai eu le coup de fil de l'école, j'ai oublié de t'appeler, mais je me suis douté que ça serait ça !** me dit-il.

Il vient me faire un bisou sur le front et pars s'occuper du repas de ce soir, à la maison, c'est papa qui cuisine, il adore ça, maman aussi mais c'est plus le domaine de papa.

Enroulé dans un plaid je vais le voir cuisiner. Il ne s'occupe pas de moi mais j'aime bien être avec lui, je me sens moins seule. Ma mère entre dans la maison environ une heure après, elle nous rejoint dans la cuisine.

**- Ben alors, il y a une réunion ici ?** rit-elle.

**- Non pas du tout, Maya !** répond mon père.

**- Je vais vous laisser, je monte dans ma chambre !**

Je m'éclipse rapidement et je monte dans ma chambre pour écouter de la musique. Je chantonne toutes les paroles des musiques qui passent à la radio. J'aime bien chanter pour me détendre, je ne sais pas si j'ai une jolie voix ou non mais, qu'importe ?

Je reçois un message de Quil qui me donne les devoirs pour demain, je le remercie et je fais ce que je peux faire, bien sûr il y a des exercices que je ne peux absolument pas faire comme je n'ai pas le cours !

Alors que nous mangeons en famille le téléphone sonne, ma mère s'énerve et mon père décroche. Il reste quelques instants au téléphone puis raccroche le combiné. Il revient à table et sourit.

**- C'était Annie, elle nous demande si Kim vient samedi !**

**- Tu lui as répondu quoi ?** demandai-je.

**- Que tu serais là, bien évidemment !**

**- Et si j'avais un truc de prévu ?**

**- Oh ! Arrête Kim, ce n'est pas le moment de faire ta crise ! Fais plaisir à Annie, elle veut que tu sois présente !** m'engueule mon père. **En plus, Jared sera là et il a insisté pour que tu viennes. **conclue-t-il.

Je soupire et ma mère me sourit. J'essaye de sourire à mon tour mais ça ressemble plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Je ne prends pas la peine de regarder la télé avec eux et je vais directement dans ma chambre. Je lis tranquillement quand soudain mon téléphone vibre, je viens de recevoir un message... Je ne reçois jamais de message à cette heure généralement... Tiens, numéro inconnu, j'ouvre le message et je lis.

« **Salut, Kim, c'est Jared ! Je pensais t'appeler, mais comme tu n'as pas mon numéro tu n'aurais pas décroché, je suppose ! Fin bref, je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne nuit et te dire que j'étais vraiment sincère tout à l'heure... je veux vraiment faire connaissance avec toi... Bisous, fais de beaux rêves «3** »

Je rêve ou son message fait trois pages ? Je rêve ou il y a un coeur à la fin ? Je rêve ou il a eu, je ne sais comment, mon numéro de portable ? Mon téléphone vibre à nouveau, j'ouvre le message, c'est encore Jared.

« **Ps : c'est ton père qui m'a donné ton numéro** »

Je rêve ou MON PÈRE a donné MON numéro de téléphone à Jared ? Je vais le tuer !

Je descends rejoindre mes parents, mon père me regarde et il comprend.

**- Tu as donné mon numéro à Jared Cameron ?!** m'énervai-je.

**- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait simplement te passer les devoirs...**

**- Il me suit partout à la trace ! C'est son nouveau délire !** continuai-je sur le même ton.

**- Discute avec lui, c'est un garçon gentil !** me dit ma mère, gentiment.

**- Je m'en fiche qu'il soit gentil ou non ! Il essaye de se foutre de ma gueule ! **lâchai-je.

**- Ne dis pas de gros mots Kim !** gronde mon père. **Et je ne vois pas pourquoi le petit Cameron essayerai de faire ça !**

**- Il a rigolé de moi avec ses copains, il rigolait parce qu'il avait halluciné quand sa mère lui a dit qu'elle m'avait trouvé belle, après, il est s'est mis à me suivre partout en me répétant que je suis la plus belle fille du monde et qu'il voudrait faire ma connaissance...** expliquai-je avec une mine dépité.

-** Oh ! Ma puce...** dit simplement ma mère, compréhensive.

Mon père soupire et va chercher le téléphone de la maison, il compose un numéro et il s'enferme dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, ma mère me fait signe de m'asseoir à côté d'elle, je m'exécute et elle me câline.

Mon père revient au salon et dépose le téléphone sur sa base avant de s'installer sur le canapé. Il ne dit rien, mais ma mère et moi le regardons fixement.

**- J'ai parlé à Georges. Il va voir de son côté ce qu'il y a et il me rappelle quand il aura plus d'information, j'ai expliqué la situation et je lui ai aussi dit que tu étais bouleversée.** raconte-t-il.

**- C'est gentil papa...** dis-je.

Je fait une bise à mes parents et monte me coucher, je regarde mon téléphone et constate que j'ai trois appels en absence et trois messages vocaux, je les écoute, c'est Jared il me dit qu'il s'excuse. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma main, c'est -encore- Jared. Cette fois, je décroche.

**- Allô ?** lâchai-je.

**- Kim... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine... mon père vient de me parler... je m'en veux, si tu savais...**

Il a l'air sincère et il a l'air vraiment très triste.

**- Jared ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- J'accepte tes excuses à une condition.** cédai-je.

**- Tout ce que tu veux !** dit-il d'un air réjouit.

**- Arrête de me suivre partout.** ordonnai-je.

**- On fait comme ça alors...** peine-t-il à dire.** Bonne nuit Kim !**

**- Oui, bonne nuit.**

Je raccroche le téléphone, entre aussitôt le numéro de Jared à mes contacts et je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis heureuse, bizarrement.

**oOo**

Le mardi, ma journée commence par biologie. Je n'aime pas cette matière mais, j'ai dû choisir une option un temps soit peu « scientifique », mes parents m'y ont obligé. Le bon point c'est que mon voisin de paillasse est Matt ! Je passe plus de temps à lui parler qu'autre chose, du coup j'ai une mauvaise moyenne.

Justement, je n'écoute pas ce que mon prof, monsieur Jaminson, raconte. Il se retourne et me regarde, je m'excuse.

**- Kimberly !** me réprimande-t-il. **Je suppose que tu as d'assez bons résultats pour te permettre de ne pas écouter ?**  
**- Excusez-moi monsieur...** tentai-je.  
**- Matthiew, prend tes affaire et va donc à la place de Jared.**

Matt rassemble ses affaires et va s'asseoir à sa nouvelle place, Jared prend place à mes côtés. Je soupire.

**- Un problème Kimberly ?** m'interroge monsieur Jamison.  
**- Je préfère que quelqu'un d'autre vienne à côté de moi...  
- Jared et le meilleur élève de cette classe, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, au contraire. Le jour où tu auras ses résultats, tu pourras te permettre de faire une réflexion de la sorte.  
- Ça veux dire que j'ai encore un « F » ? ** prof pose son feutre de tableau et prend un tas de copie sur son bureau, il commence à distribuer les feuilles. Quand vient mon tour monsieur Jaminson me tend ma copie avec désolation.

**- Je pense que monsieur Cameron pourra te faire progresser Kimberly.** dit-il.  
**- Comment ça ?** demandai-je bêtement.  
**- Je vous inscrit tout les deux au tutorat, il sera chargé de t'aider.**

Je regarde Jared qui me souris timidement, ce dernier entame alors un monologue et je constate, non sans surprise, qu'il me regarde avec une telle douceur que j'en suis vraiment déstabilisé. Notre prof continue de rendre les copies.

**- Hum, Jared ? Ça t'avance à quoi de me parler ?**

**- J'apprends à connaître une fille sympa.**

**- Oh ! Tu as parié avec qui ?** l'interrogeai-je.

**- Avec personne, je ne parie jamais.** affirme Jared, puis il s'approche un peu plus de moi. **J'ai trop peur de perdre... **me chuchote-t-il.

Je ris doucement... si vous aviez vu sa tête quand il m'a dit ça, excellent ! Il a vérifié si quelqu'un ne nous écoutait pas, comme les informateurs parano dans les films policier! Jared à l'air vraiment gentil, bon je reste quand même méfiante...

À midi, nous quittons le cours en retard, je fais donc la queue dans la longue file d'attente. D'accord, je n'attends pas si longtemps que ça mais, vingt minutes c'est long. Il est donc midi vingt-cinq et je m'avance vers les tables. Je repère Paul et les autres, personne n'est assis en face de monsieur Lahote, il a l'air énervé...

**- Je peux m'asseoir ici ?** demandai-je timidement à Paul.

**- Putain, mais t'es chiante à la fin !** s'emporte-t-il. **Arrête un peu de me saoulé et trouve-toi des amis !** continue-t-il sur le même ton.

Je serre un peu plus fermement mon plateau, je crois que je vais pleurer... Un des gars, Brian, se lève et m'attrape par le bras.

**- Non, ne l'écoute pas, prend ma place, ok ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Brian, je vais manger ailleurs**

**- Ouais ! Va voir ailleurs !** lâche Paul.

Sans que je comprenne, Jared arrive et empoigne Paul par le col, il le tire vers la porte menant vers l'extérieur du lycée. Paul résiste et se dégage de la poigne de Jared.

**- Ben alors, tu viens aider la petite Kim, Jared ?  
- Paul, sors d'ici !** gronde Jared. **Sors de cette cantine.**  
**- Pourquoi elle t'intéresse tant la petite Kim ? Hein ?** continue Paul. **Tout le monde a comprit que tu ne cherches qu'à baiser une petite vierge coincée ! Allez, avoue !** lance-t-il.  
**- Paul. Sors.** ordonne Jared tandis qui Paul quitte le self en direction de la forêt.

Jared revient vers moi et met ses mains sur mes épaules, je le regarde alors.

**- Ce qu'a dit Paul est faux, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit.** me dit-il. **Je te le promet.  
- Ouais... c'est s'quon dit...  
- Je te le promet !**

Il part en cours vers la forêt. Doucement Brian m'aide à m'asseoir à table, je prends la place qui était précédemment celle de Paul. Pendant que je picore quelques légumes et morceau de viande, je me sens observée. Je lève la tête, je suis effectivement observée. Sans un mot, je me lève, je prends mon plateau, mon sac et je quitte le self. En passant devant la cantinière je la regarde.

**- Promis, je vous le ramène.**

Je parts, je vais dans la bibliothèque. Je poste violemment mon plateau sur une table.

**- Il est interdit de... Oh, ma petite puce, qu'y a-t-il ?** me demande Sonia, la bibliothécaire.

Elle prend son pack lunch et me rejoint, je me laisse aller à quelques larmes et je lui raconte tout en mangeant. Une fois que j'ai finis mon plateau elle me regarde et désigne le coin « cocon ».

**- Va t'installer plus confortablement, je vais ramener ton plateau.**

Je vais alors dans le coin où il y a quelques fauteuils et différents poufs et cousins. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil et je pose ma tête sur un accoudoir. Mes yeux se ferment et je m'endors...

J'ouvre doucement les yeux et je vois Jared assis en face de moi, installé dans un fauteuil, une lueur dans les yeux. Sonia s'approche et me regarde.

**- Et ben dit donc, il suffit que Jared s'installe en face de toi pour que tu te réveilles... J'ai pourtant fait pas mal de bruit et j'ai même essayé de te réveiller !** dit-elle en riant et en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'éloigne et Jared pose sa main sur l'une des miennes. Il sourit.

**- T'es pas en cours ?** demandai-je.

**- Ça n'a pas encore sonné, tu n'as dormi que vingt minutes.**

Il me tire un peu pour que je me lève, il prend mon sac de sa main libre.

**- Ça va sonner...** il lève la tête et ça sonne.

On marche tranquillement jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvre, dans le couloir les gens chuchotent sur notre passage. Je réalise que ma main est dans la sienne, j'essaye de l'enlever et il me lâche.

**- Désolé !** dit-il.

**- Pas grave.** bougonnai-je.

**- Tu sais, Paul ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, il... il n'était pas dans son état...**

**- Normal ?** le coupai-je.

**- Ouais et je sais qu'il s'en veut...**

**- On verra bien ce qu'il me dira.**

On entre dans la salle de classe et je m'assois à ma table, pose mon sac sur ma table et repart. J'ai musique, je vais pouvoir penser à autre chose pendant mes deux dernières heures de cours. Je m'installe au piano et j'attends que ma prof, madame Stuart, arrive.

Elle me demande si je vais bien, à croire que le petit soucis du self à déjà fait le tour de l'école... Je suis quand même contente d'être en classe, car nous allons pouvoir parler d'un projet que ma prof a envie de réaliser depuis quelques années. Madame Stuart demande le silence d'un geste de la main.

**- Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler de mon projet pour la fin d'année. **dit-elle.

Tout le monde acquiesce et on écoute les explications.

**- Je voudrais qu'avant les vacances d'été nous fassions un spectacle, pas une comédie musicale, mais juste des reprises de différentes chansons que vous aimez !**

Je lève la main.

**- Je serai au piano ? **demandai-je.

**- Oui, bien sûr Kim ! Tu es notre pianiste attitré !** répond la prof.

**- Mais... tu ne veux pas chanter sur scène ?** demande Julia, une élève.

**- Je préfère vous accompagner au piano !** lui répondis-je

**- Dommage, je suis sûr que tu sais bien chanter pourtant ! **rajoute Julia, en haussant les épaules.

**- Je n'en sais rien, mais le piano c'est ma passion donc autant rester dans mon domaine !**

Julia me souris et madame Stuart reprend ses explications. Elle nous annonce que c'est à nous de choisir une liste de musique. Finalement, tout le monde se met d'accord pour choisir des morceaux jouables au piano, à la guitare et/ou accompagnée de violons.

Après les cours, une fois que je suis chez moi, je m'occupe comme tous les soirs, c'est-à-dire en faisant mes devoirs et en regardant la télé. Une heure après mon retour, c'est mon père qui rentre et une heure après lui, c'est ma mère.

* * *

Coucou les filles !

Alors voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous avez aimé :)  
Dites-moi tout, je lirais vos reviews avec plaisir !

**Gros bisous et à bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 3

Ah beh, il n'y a pas d'anonymes x)

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Ce soir, je vais au dîner organisé par les Cameron. Je décide de m'habiller d'une robe, moulante, noire et grise métallique, bustier et qui m'arrive au-dessus des genoux.

Devant chez Annie et George, ma mère sonne à la porte et on est très bien accueilli. Après avoir salué nos hôtes, je m'approche de Jared. Quand il me voit, il me détaille de haut en bas et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je fond... il est tellement _craquant_. Pour la soirée, il a mis un costume noir mais n'a que grossièrement rentré la chemise dans le pantalon. Il n'a ni cravate ni nœud papillon et n'a pas boutonné les trois premiers boutons. En fait, il est négligé et carrément sexy... et... n'oublions pas les cheveux en bataille ! Je crois qu'il s'est habillé à la dernière minute, mais ce n'est pas grave, il est canon. Jared est _toujours_ canon...

On boit et mange l'apéritif tranquillement puis, on passe à table. Le repas est excellent, nous mangeons un « parmentier de canard ». En attendant le dessert on discute de tout et de rien, Jared est en bout de table et je suis assise à côté de lui. Il lui arrive de poser sa main sur la mienne et je rougis à chaque fois... personne ne l'a remarqué. _Ouf _!

Le dessert arrive. Annie nous a fait un tiramisu aux fruits rouges, j'adore ça et le sien est très bon !

Après le repas, je vais avec Jared dans sa chambre, je vois qu'elle n'est pas super bien rangée et je pense qu'il a dû bourrer ses placards pour faire de sa chambre quelque chose de potable ! Je vois aussi que son lit est défait. Près de la fenêtre deux fauteuils, une petite table et une télé sont installés. Je remarque qu'il a quelques poufs dispatcher dans sa chambre, que son bureau est en face de son lit.

Je m'assois dans l'un des canapés et il vient à côté.

**- Euh... tu veux regarder un film ? **hésite-t-il à dire.

**- Oui... mais, un truc de fille ! Un truc qui ne fait pas peur, quoi !** le suppliai-je.

Il acquiesce et va chercher quelques films pour que je choisisse.

**- Euh, c'est tout ce que j'ai...** dit-il. **Sinon, je peux brancher mon ordi et on peut regarder un film en ligne...**

**- Non, on va regarder ça !** dis-je en montrant le boîtier du film « _Transformers_ ».

**- Ce n'est pas un truc de fille...** me taquine-t-il.

**- Il y a une fille dedans, alors si ! **rajoutai-je. **Euh... **hésitai-je,** ça te dérange si je mets mes pieds sur le fauteuil ?**

**- Non, vas-y.**

Je retire mes chaussure à talons et il sourit en mettant le films en route et dès les premières minutes je récite les dialogues... Il me regarde en biais.

**- Désolée...** dis-je. **J'arrête, promis !**

Pendant tout le film je fais des commentaires, il sourit à chacune de mes remarques. Le temps passe si vite que je m'étonne de voir la fin du film quand la fille, Mikaela, dit au héros, Sam, qu'elle est contente d'être montée dans la voiture. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure distraitement. Le film continu.

Au moment de la scène finale, quand Sam et Mikaela s'embrassent sur le capot de la voiture, j'imagine la même scène entre Jared et moi, _je suis stupide_... Encore une fois, je me mordille la lèvre.

**- Arrête de faire ça...** me demande Jared, sans lâcher le téléviseur des yeux.

Je le regarde et écarquille les yeux.

**- Pourquoi ?** dis-je étonnée, il tourne la tête vers moi.

**- Je suis un garçon et toi tu es une fille, une belle fille même et ce soir tu es sexy dans ta robe et quand tu fais ça, ben, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser... **m'explique-t-il, **et il ne faut pas...**

Il tourne la tête vers l'écran de télévision et éteint le lecteur. J'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Il se lève et me tends la main pour m'aider à me lever.

**- Je pense que vous allez bientôt partir...** dit-il tandis que je remets mes chaussures.

**- Dis-moi, je me trompe où tu as oublié qu'on venait et donc tu t'es habillé vite fait ?** riais-je.

**- Presque !** avoue-t-il. **J'étais avec Sam et je suis rentré en retard...** **je me suis, effectivement, habillé vite fait...**

On retourne, côte à côte, au salon et mes parents me disent de me préparer pour partir. Nous remercions tout le monde pour la soirée et on s'en va.

À la maison, je monte directement dans ma chambre et je me mets en pyjama. Avant d'aller me coucher je prends mon téléphone et j'écris un message rapidement.

« **Il n'y a pas que moi qui était sexy ce soir... Bonne nuit Jared !** »

Je l'envoie et je reçois directement une réponse. Il m'a répondu d'un coeur. Je souris et je m'endors, la tête remplie de Jared.

**oOo**

Dimanche, je paresse la matinée en pyjama, je mange devant la télé quand mon téléphone vibre, j'ouvre le message, c'est Jared. Il me demande si je veux bien aller au cinéma avec lui aujourd'hui, je demande à mes parents l'autorisation et réponds positivement à l'invitation de Jared.

Je m'habille simplement et j'attends l'arrivée de mon « nouvel ami », enfin, je reste septique quant à sa sincérité, j'attends de voir.

J'entends une voiture qui s'arrête devant chez moi, je sors et me stoppe net. Paul est dans la voiture. Je fais demi-tour quand une main attrape mon poignet pour me refaire faire demi-tour, je me retrouve finalement, en pleurs, dans les bras de Paul.

**- Kim, s'il te plaît, excuse-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en suis pris à toi... je m'en suis pris à tout le monde, d'ailleurs, mais, je ne t'ai jamais parlé comme ça et je m'en veux... **s'excuse-t-il. **Ma Kim... s'il te plaît pardonne moi..**.

**- Tu as dit que je n'étais qu'une vierge coincée !** cachai-je.

**- C'est vrai, j'ai dit ça, mais tu n'es pas coincée ! ****_Kimmy_****... pardonne-moi...**

Je soupire et il me lâche.

**- Si... si tu préfères, je vous laisse, Jared et toi et je ne viendrais avec vous... **dit-il hésitant.

Il me fait des yeux de cocker... Je n'aime pas quand il fait ça car il sait que je ne résiste pas.

**- C'est bon... monte dans la voiture ! **cédai-je.

**- Va à l'avant, tu pourras te remaquiller... J'ai fait couler le noir sous des yeux... Excuse-moi...**

Il essuie mes larmes et les bavures de mon maquillage, me sourit et m'escorte jusqu'au véhicule.

Je monte dans la voiture de Jared, je prend la place du passager avant. Paul, quant à lui, va à l'arrière. Je salue le conducteur distraitement qui me sourit en retour.

Personne ne parle pendant le trajet et j'en profite pour rattraper mon maquillage... ce n'est pas très pratique dans une voiture, en vérité.

À Forks, j'ai l'impression d'être escorté par deux gardes du corps. Les deux garçons se comportent comme tel...

Au guichet du petit cinéma de la ville, on choisis un film tout les trois. Je sors mon argent pour payer ma place.

**- Tu fais quoi là ?** m'engueule Paul.

**- Bah, je m'achète un ticket d'entrée...** me justifiai-je.

**- Idiote !** dit-il en me mettant une pichenette sur front. **C'est moi qui paye ton ticket de cinéma et Jared, ton pop-corn ! **

**- Oh !** m'exclamai-je.

Je regarde alors mes deux accompagnateurs payer tous les achats avant d'entrer dans la salle obscure. Le film tarde à commencer, mais une fois que les premières minutes démarrent, j'apprécie mon après-midi.

Pendant la projection, Jared a posé sa main sur la mienne, consciente que _c'est très mal _et qu'il ne faut pas que je le fasse, j'essaye, tant bien que mal, d'entrelacer mes doigts aux siens et j'y arrive. Il sert alors un peu plus ma main et je regarde, _victorieuse_, nos doigts emmêlés dans une étreinte, que je voudrais, _amoureuse_.

À la fin du film on sort tous les trois en parlant du film que nous avons vu. Personnellement, je l'ai aimé et le fait que Jared et moi soyons mains dans la main y est pour quelque chose !

Je rentre chez moi les yeux pétillant de bonheur... _Malheureuse_ Kim, ce n'est pas bien de jouer avec le feu...

**oOo**

Le lendemain, dans les couloirs de l'école, je vais saluer Matt, Brian et Johnny. Je constate que Paul n'est pas avec eux.

**- Paul est malade ?** demandai-je.  
**- Il s'est trouvé de nouveaux amis. Sam Uley et Jared Cameron.** lâche Matt, amère.  
**- Sérieusement ?  
- Oui, ils nous a dis que « notre amitié n'était plus possible pour des raison personnelle », tu parles !** rétorque Brian. **Il est juste devenu dealer pour le compte d'Uley.  
- Tu crois ?** demandai-je. **Enfin, tu pense vraiment que cette histoire est vraie ?  
- Oui. Aussi vrais que ton prénom est Kimberly.**

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et je vais à mon casier.

Au loin, je vois Paul et Jared qui parle ensemble, ils rient fort et tous les regards se tournent vers eux. Je récupère mes affaires et je vais en classe. En fait je suis bête de ne pas m'être posé de question quand ils sont venu tout les deux dimanche... Je suis bête et aveugle c'est ça ?

Jared s'assoit à côté de moi et le cours commence. Je lutte pour ne pas le regarder car je sais très bien qu'il m'ignore complètement. Je le vois très bien dans son attitude, il regarde fixement le tableau, son cahier de math ou monsieur Gopey. Quelque fois il observe Quil Ateara.

Après deux heures de cours de mathématique, nous allons en pause. Je retourne avec les gars de la bande. Nous parlons surtout du changement de comportement de Paul et, en se qui me concerne, de l'ignorance de Jared vis-à-vis de notre week-end passé. Je suis vraiment naïve en fait... Et dire que la personne que je considérais comme mon meilleur amis me plante un couteau dans le dos de la sorte...  
En cours d'Histoire c'est le même scénario, Jared ne m'adresse pas la parole, ni un regard. Il se contente d'écouter le cours, de regarder madame O'mara et de copier son cours. Je me fait l'effet d'une fille stupide qui se fait avoir en sautant dans la gueule du loup. En fait, je suis une fille stupide.

À la cantine, je mange ma part de quiche et mon yaourt à l'abricot rapidement. Je préfère aller prendre l'air et réfléchir à ma stupidité, en clair, je préfère me morfondre sur mon sort. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'installer sur un banc que Jared et Paul entre dans ma ligne de mire. Je marche à grands pas vers eux.

**- Paul **! m'écriai-je, énervée.

Il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

**- C'est quoi ton délire ? Tu lâche tes meilleurs amis pour lui ?** continuai-je en désignant Jared.

Il ferme les yeux, inspire et expire bruyamment.

**- Oui, Kim.** répond-il à la limite de l'énervement.  
**- Je pensais vraiment qu'après tout ce temps passé ensemble tu ne pourrais pas me faire de mal mais je me trompais. Retourner ma faiblesse contre moi c'est petit. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pus de faire pour que tu me fasse ça !** m'énervai-je contre lui.

Jared pose une mains amicale sur l'épaule de Paul qui se met à convulser dangereusement.

**- Ne m'adresse plus la paroles et toi Jared, je t'y autorise seulement pour le tutorat, autrement, tu n'existe plus, toi aussi.**

Je m'en vais sans un regard et je marche vers l'entrée du bâtiment, finalement je vais aller à la bibliothèque, je serais au calme.

_POV Jared._

Courir. Courir. Courir. Kim. Courir. Courir. Kim. Paul. Kim. Hurler. Courir. Courir. Kim.

_**« Putain de merde ! Merde merde merde ! »**_

Paul fonce dans un arbre et donne des furieux coups de pattes à celui-ci. Il a faillit se transformer devant Kim, il aurait pu lui faire du mal. J'aurais très bien pu perdre le contrôle moi aussi, je ne sais comment mais j'ai résisté jusqu'au moment où elle nous a tourné dos, courir est alors devenu notre seule options.

_**« J'aurais pu la tuer, Jared ! »**_ hurle Paul dans ma tête.

Je fonce à mon tour dans un arbre, il se brise en deux.

_**« Faites qu'une sangsue vienne, que je la démolisse »**_ grondai-je.

_**« Ouais. »**_

_**« Que ce passe-t-il ?! » **_intervient Sam, dans nos esprits.

Je lui montre la scène sans oublier le moindre détails. Il comprend et nous félicite tout de même de ne pas avoir explosé devant Kimmy. Paul grogne sur moi à l'entente de ce surnom, je grogne à mon tour.

_**« Du calme ! » **_gronde Sam de sa voix d'Alpha.

Nous nous soumettons à lui en rabattant nos oreilles en arrière. Fait chier !

_**« Jared, il va falloir t'y faire. »**_ rit Sam, je grogne. _**« Pour ce qui est de Kim, je pense qu'elle a raison, malgré elle, certes mais, n'entrez pas en contact avec elle. Vous n'êtes pas assez maître de vous, surtout toi Paul. »**_ nous annonce-t-il.

_**« Quoi ?! Mais, non ! Je refuse ! » **_m'indignai-je.

_**« C'est un ordre. »**_ rajoute l'Alpha noir.

Je cours. Je m'éloigne de lui le plus vite possible, j'entends les appels de Paul dans ma tête, mais je l'ignore. Je ne vais pas pouvoir être avec Kim et ça me tue. Sam est bien avec Emily, pourquoi pas moi ?! Je sais me contrôler, mais la voir dans cet état d'énervement m'a bouleversé ! Tout ça, c'est de ma faute... Paul n'y es pour rien, s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée du cinéma il n'y aurait pas eu de problème ! Je n'aurais pas dû accepter !

Je m'attaque de nouveau à un arbre, il est plus coriace. Je dois m'y prendre à trois fois pour le briser en milles morceaux. Je revois la scène devant le lycée encore et encore et cela m'énerve encore plus. Je sens l'odeur de Paul alors je m'arrête. Il me transmet une image de ma Kim en train de rire, elle est belle, son rire est merveilleux, elle est parfaite. Soudain, des images de la scène fatidique entre Sam et Emily m'assaillent... Je supplie Paul d'arrêter ce calvaire. La dernière image qu'il me montre est celle d'une Kim ensanglantée. J'hurle à la mort.

_**« Tu préfères quoi ? Voir une Kim souriante et pleine de vie ou vivre avec les mêmes remords que Sam ? »**_ me demande Paul. _**« Parce qu'il va falloir qu'on se contrôle mieux que ça ! Sam a raison ! »**_

_**« Sam a toujours raison. »**_ lâchai-je.

_**« Je sens bien que ça te brise le coeur mais c'est la seule solution, vieux. »**_

J'inspire et j'expire, j'hurle encore une fois et je plante mon regard dans celui de Paul.

_**« Il va falloir qu'on se sert les coudes. »**_ annonçai-je.

_**« Pour Kimmy »**_ rajoute mon nouvel ami.

_**« Ouais, pour Kimmy »**_ dis-je à mon tour.

_POV Kim_

Je vais en classe d'anglais, je m'installe à mon bureau et j'attends que le cours débute. Je tapote mon stylo à bille sur mon cahier nerveusement, Paul et Jared ont quitté le lycée, Lahote m'énerve vraiment, il sèche les cours, non mais n'importe quoi !

Une fois l'appel fait, notre professeur commence son cours. Madame Hopkins nous dicte quelque règle de grammaire, rien de bien compliqué, normalement. Oui, je dis bien normalement, car je ne suis pas une élève modèle. Je fais mes devoirs, certes, mais j'ai du mal au niveau des conjugaisons, de la grammaire, de l'orthographe et tout ça...

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, madame Hopkins autorise la personne à entrer, c'est Jared qui s'excuse et prétexte un rendez-vous médical. Mon oeil, ouais. Il s'installe à côté de moi et sors ses feuilles de cours et un stylo.

**- Oh, Jared, Kim, ce soir, mercredi et/ou vendredi vous avez tutorat, monsieur Jaminson m'a demandé de vous transmettre l'information. Vous devez avoir deux séances minimum par semaine.** nous explique la prof.

**- D'accord. Merci madame !** dis-je sans réelle enthousiasme.

Je me tourne vers Jared, il sourit.

**- Lundi et mercredi.** dis-je sèchement.

**- Pas de problème, il faudra juste que je prévienne mon père que je rentre plus tard.**

J'acquiesce et je retourne à mon cours. Finalement nous avons un sujet de rédaction à faire chez nous. Je n'aime pas ça, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination...

Le soir, je rejoins Jared dans la salle qui est dédiée au tutorat. Je m'installe en face de lui et lorsqu'il lève la tête son visage s'éclaire... Il faut vraiment que je me méfie de lui! Il simule, c'est obligé !

**- On commence par quoi ?** demandai-je en sortant mon trieur.

**- Par ce que tu n'as pas compris !** rit-il.

**- Tu es motivé pour me faire réviser tout depuis le début de l'année alors ?**

**- Met-toi à côté de moi, il y a pas mal de diagrammes à expliquer, ce sera plus facile pour moi...**

Je change de place. Il tire la chaise d'à côté de lui pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et pose son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise. Il m'explique un tas de trucs, je lui pose un tas de questions sur le cours, en fait, avec une explication plus simple je comprends le cours. Je pense que Jared est un « bon professeur » !

Il est gentil, enfin, il ne prend pas pour une débile quand je ne comprends pas, parfois quand j'écris il pose sa main sur la mienne lorsque que je fais une faute de calcul ou d'orthographe. En fait je me suis vite habituée à lui ! Il remet son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise pendant qu'il continue son explication. Soudain, je sens le pouce de Jared me caresser là-bas du dos, je panique et je me lève.

**- Arrête.** m'emportai-je. **Si tu crois pouvoir t'amuser avec moi tu te trompes, laisse-moi tranquille !** crachai-je.

**- Pardon... excuse-moi Kim...**

**- Kimberly, pour toi.** continuai-je.

Je ramasse toutes mes affaires en quatrième vitesse, je pars sans un regard.

Je cours jusqu'à l'extérieur du lycée, mais je ne vais pas vers ma voiture, au contraire je continue vers la maison la plus proche. Je toque à la porte et très vite une personne vient m'ouvrir, j'ai de la chance, je tombe directement sur la personne que je cherche...

**- Jo...** sanglotai-je.

Johnny me prend dans ses bras et me fait entrer chez lui.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** me demande mon ami.

**- Il a... il a...**

Je perds mes mots et je pleurs encore plus. J'arrive à articuler quelques mots difficilement. Je sens que Jo est énervé... Il téléphone à Matt puis à Brian pour les prévenir de ce que Jared a essayé de faire, c'est-à-dire, de flirter avec moi... Nous, pensons tous les quatre que Jared à de mauvaises intentions envers moi. Je reste quelques minutes chez Jo et je décide de m'en aller.

À la maison je laisse tomber mon sac et je pousse un grognement, mon père me dévisage et je vais m'affaler sur le canapé.

**- Annie a téléphoné Jared doit passer pour te rendre ton portable...** m'annonce ma mère.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu as oublié ton téléphone portable en partant.**

Je me lève aussi vite que je peux et je fouille mon sac, effectivement mon téléphone n'est pas dedans. Je grogne une seconde fois et je me tape le front avec la paume de ma main gauche.

Dans la soirée, Jared sonne à la porte, je vais ouvrir. Il me sourit timidement et me tends mon téléphone.

**- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne recommencerai pas, promis.**

**- Si tu as le malheur de recommencer un truc comme ça, je te castre.**

**- Même si tu le voulais, tu n'y arriverais pas.** rit-il.

**- Je le ferais à la pince coupante**. affirmai-je.

Il rit encore une fois et se retourne pour partir, mais il revient sur ses pas. Je le regarde dans les yeux, je voudrais qu'il me perçoive comme quelqu'un de menaçante, mais je sais très bien que mon comportement est risible.

**- Je t'ai rajouté les numéros de Sam et d'Emily dans ton répertoire.**

Ma bouche s'entrouvre. Je le fixe un instant.

**- Tu n'as pas honte de regarder dans mon téléphone ? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud !**

Je lui tourne dos et j'entre dans la maison en claquant la porte. Je vais aussitôt dans mon répertoire téléphonique et cherche le numéro de Jared. Je le trouve, c'est la seule personne qui a un coeur après son prénom, je sélectionne la modification du contact et je supprime cette preuve de l'amour ou du moins de l'attirance que j'ai éprouvé pour cet imbécile.

**oOo**

Embry est absent depuis quelques jours, c'est étrange... J'essaye de poser des questions sur Paul et Jared et on me parle de « gang » de « dealer de drogue » ou encore de « mafia ». Cela m'inquiète au plus haut point, car Paul fait maintenant partie de la bande de Sam et je ne l'imagine pas une seule seconde avec une arme à la main ou encore à sniffer et vendre de la cocaïne... J'ai peur que ces rumeurs soient vraies... j'ai peur de perdre un de mes seuls amis pourtant mon instinct me crie de ne pas croire à ses mensonges, il me crie de ne pas écouter ses ragots de concierge et il me crie de croire en Jared et Paul.

* * *

Coucou les filles !

Bon voici mon chapitre 3 et je sens que certaines d'entre vous ne vont pas aimer !  
Donc dans ce chapitre vous avez un aperçut du caractère de Kim.

Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré.

**Gros bisous et à bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**ptiteclochette** : Kim est dure et elle est un peu compliqué sur les bords, enfin pas trop pour le moment ! :p

**Guest **: Haha ! J'ai bien ris devant ta review !

**zipi **: Alors comme j'ai reçu deux reviews, je vais y répondre, donc attention au pavé ! Donc tout d'abord, non quand on met un 3 à la fin d'un texto beeh, c'est juste un 3... En fait FanFiction ne prend pas en charge les symboles inférieur/supérieur donc je vais te faire un coeur avec des guillemets en exemple **«3 **(si on penche la tête, ça fait un coeur) ! Mais du coup il faut que je modifie mon chapitre !

Ensuite, oui dans mon deuxième chapitre, Jared est dans une phase "première approche foireuse" et donc il est un peu cucu... Bien sur, c'est fait exprès ! Sinon, ne t'inquiète surtout pas, Paul le grand frère protecteur va refaire son apparition ! Je ne peux décemment pas le laisser de côté, il est... parfait dans ce rôle (ou j'idéalise Paul, mais bon, on me pardonne) ! Et pour finir la réponse à la première review, il y aura une scène coquine à la fin de l'histoire (au départ il ne devait pas y en avoir du tout) mais ne t'attend pas à quelque chose de chaud bouillant, ce sera très soft.

Passons à la deuxième review : Alors ça pour ne pas être intello, elle ne le sera pas, mais elle n'est pas idiote non plus ! J'espère qu'au fil de ta lecture tu t'attacheras au personnage, n'oublions pas que ce n'est que le début de l'histoire !

Jared est donc dans la phase "première approche foireuse" et il essaye d'obéir à Sam donc rester éloigné de Kim mais il s'y prend mal et en plus, l'imprégnation " l'oblige ", si je puis dire, à s'occuper de Kim, donc il est en cruel dilemme ! Mais on l'aime quand même notre petit Jared, même s'il n'est pas doué, non ? Pareil pour le numéro de Sam et Emily, Jared veut bien faire mais du coup il se pante complètement. Alala.  
Avant que j'oublie : C'est 2 chapitres par semaine, du coup ! Voili voilou, j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions !

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Les semaines passent et les « fugues » se multiplient à commencer par Jacob Black, je me souviens en avoir parlé à Quil à ce moment, car Embry et lui l'évitaient... Quil était triste que son cousin et son meilleur ami le tiennent à l'écart de quelque chose d'important, mais, très vite, ce fût à son tour de « fuguer » et depuis il y a eu un nouveau groupe à l'école de la Réserve. Un groupe improbable et pourtant réel : Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob et Quil.

Je marche dans les couloir à la recherche de Matt, John et Brian, mais je ne les trouve pas, je m'arrête devant leur casier et un groupe de filles, qui sont dans ma classe, arrive vers moi.

**- Kim ! On voulait te parler !** me dis Sheena.

**- Ah bon ?**

**- On voulait te voir parce qu'on trouve que Jared est bizarre, il te regarde tout le temps...**

**- Ah ! M'en parle pas... j'en ai marre.** répondis-je. **J'essaye de faire comme si de rien n'était mais tout le monde me le rappel...**

**- Tu... tu as remarqué aussi ?** intervient Jane.

**- Oui...**

**- Tu veux qu'on aille lui parler ?**

**- Non, je l'ai déjà fait... c'est gentil de proposer !**

Les filles s'en vont. J'en ai marre ! Tout le monde me rappelle sans arrête que Jared est bizarre et qu'il me regarde tout le temps... Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué ! Je sens toujours son regard d'obsédé sur moi ! Bouuh, ça fait froid dans le dos.

Matt s'approche de moi, il me fait un bisou sur la tempe, je lui sers légèrement le bras et lui souris.

**- Elles te voulaient quoi ?** me demande-t-il.

**- Savoir si j'avais remarqué les regards de Jared...**

**- En même temps ça fait trois semaines que ça dure... Je crois que je vais aller parler à Paul.**

**- Qui c'est, ça ?**

**- Oh... Kim...**

**- Bah quoi ? Je tolère Jared pour le tutorat, déjà... C'est beaucoup !**

Il rit franchement et la cloche sonne, Matt s'en va à son cours et moi je vais en Anglais. Je m'installe à ma place et Jared me rejoint la tête baissée. Madame Hopkins s'installe à son bureau et pose un tas de feuilles sur celui-ci... Ce sont les compositions que nous avons rendus deux semaines auparavant, le sujet était : Le bonheur, selon vous. J'ai eu du mal à le faire...

**- J'ai retenu une copie en particulier, je la rendrais à la fin. **annonce Hopkins.

Elle distribue les copies en faisant quelques petits commentaires pour aider à améliorer « son style » ou pour nous aider à comprendre nos fautes. J'attends ma copie avec impatience malgré le fait que je ne vais pas avoir une excellente note, comme d'habitude, peut-être même un hors sujet...

Je n'ai pas ma copie et madame Hopkins retourne à son bureau... C'est ma feuille qu'elle a gardé, je sens que je vais me faire humilier, enfin non, pas humilier mais, elle va me dire que ce n'est pas bien...

**- Kim, tu vois quand je te dis que tu peux faire quelque chose de bien si tu t'en donnes l'occasion ! Tu as eu un quinze, la seule note au-dessus de douze, pour ce travail !** me félicite-t-elle.

Je ne réponds rien mais j'ai les yeux grands ouvert.

**- Quand j'ai lu ton texte je me suis tout de suite mise à ta place : ton après midi au cinéma avec une personne bien particulière... Vraiment, c'est bien décrit, les sensations éprouvées, les sentiments, tout y était !**

Je fais un signe de tête et elle me sourit.

**- J'avoue que je t'attendais au tournant avec la conclusion de ta rédaction, je me suis demandée comment tu allais finir ton texte et... bravo ! C'est vraiment bien trouvé : « mais au fond, le bonheur, je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est... Est-ce un après-midi, une place de cinéma, un film, un ami ou tout simplement un moment partagé avec ceux que l'on aime ? »**

Je suis perturbée, je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me félicite en classe, sauf en Musique, en Tradition et un peu en Dessin... Les matières générales ne sont pas mon fort. Je crois que je vais pleurer, cette rédaction je l'ai écrite en pensant au dernier moment passé avec Paul... Ça me fait mal d'y repenser en réalité. Je me lève reprendre ma copie.

**- Ça ne va pas ?** s'inquiète ma prof. **Tu veux sortir ?**

**- Oui, s'il vous plaît...**

**- Vas-y, tu rentres dès que ça va mieux, d'accord ?**

**- Oui, merci...**

Je sors et je me laisse glisser contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte. Je pose ma tête contre un casier. Mes larmes coulent toutes seules, même si je n'ai pas vraiment de raison de pleurer, c'est stupide !

Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi, je tourne la tête et je vois Quil qui regarde droit devant lui, je repose ma tête contre un casier.

**- N'en veut pas à Paul, il est mal à l'idée de t'avoir laissé tomber...**

**- Pourquoi il l'a fait alors ?**

**- Il n'a pas eu le choix et ce qui lui fait le plus mal c'est qu'il sait que les gars avec qui tu traînes ont d'autres amis à côté mais, que toi tu n'en as pas...**

**- Merci te retourner le couteau dans la plaie, Quil.**

**- Je te dis ça juste pour que tu saches qu'il t'aime vraiment et que tu es, quoiqu'il arrive, sa meilleure amie...**

**- Je vais te croire.**

**- Oui, tu vas me croire et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu parlais de lui, ce ticket de cinéma, cet ami...**

**- Laisse-moi tranquille.**

**- Paul est vraiment ton ami, tu lui manques beaucoup.**

Il se lève, m'aide à me lever et on retourne dans la salle de classe. Madame Hopkins me fait un sourire discret et je retourne m'asseoir.

À la fin du cours, Jared se lève en premier, il s'arrête devant madame Hopkins et lui parle quelques instants, il quitte le cours en quatrième vitesse. Alors que je vais passer le pas de la porte, la prof m'interpelle, je retourne la voir.

**- Oui ? **demandai-je.

**- Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais, tu as l'air fatigué en ce moment... Je me demande si tu vas bien...**

**- Vous allez sans doute me prendre pour une folle mais, j'ai l'impression d'être observée... je veux dire, tout le temps...**

**- Comment ça, observée ?** s'inquiète-t-elle.

**- Quand je mange, quand je dors, quand je prends ma douche, quand je fais les courses, quand je suis dans le jardin... tout le temps... Même les regards de Jared ne me gêne pas comparé au reste du temps et dieu seul sait que les regards de Jared m'énerve...**

Madame Hopkins rigole, puis me souris tendrement.

**- À mon avis tu te fais des idées, essaye de te détendre, d'accord ?**

**- Je vais essayer...**

**- Mais tu sais, si ça continue, vient m'en parler, d'accord ?**

J'acquiesce et je m'éloigne de son bureau, elle note quelque chose sur un papier alors que je quitte la pièce.

**oOo**

Je déteste Paul, je déteste Quil, je déteste Jared et je déteste leur bande. Quil, le gentil Quil, qui vient me dire que je suis la meilleure amie de Paul. Jared, qui fait semblant de s'intéresser à moi. Et Paul, mon Paul, enfin, celui que je croyais être mon Paul, qui m'a trahis pour aller vers Jared. Aujourd'hui, vendredi, j'annonce que je les déteste tous.

Johnny s'approche de moi, il me fait un bisou sur la tempe et fixe Paul du regard.

**- Tu sais, tu devrais aller lui parler.**

**- Non, j'ai dit qu'il n'existait plus !**

**- Oh si, il existe, tu le sais ! **me dit-il.

**- Non en plus il est toujours avec monsieur je-te-fais-tourner-en-bourrique...**

**- Arrête de penser à lui et tout s'arrangera !**

**- Attend, tout le monde n'arrête pas de me dire Jared par-ci et Jared par-là ou encore Jared fait-ci et Jared fait ça...**

**- Un point pour toi !** rit Jo.

Tout, absolument tout, me ramène à Jared... Je soupire et je vais en cours de Sport. Dans les vestiaires je me change et je vais sur le terrain.

**- Tout le monde est là ?** demande monsieur Kolka.

**- Ouiiii !** cri-on tous en choeur.

**- Bon, je vais appeler des élèves qui vont venir à côté de moi.**

Il appelle des élève un par un, au final la classe est divisée en deux... Nous allons faire des matchs de volley... trop cool. Le prof demande aux élèves à côtés de lui de choisir un partenaire...

**- Jared ?** demande monsieur Kolka.

**- Kim.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je suis mon coéquipier sur notre terrain. Il sourit comme un abruti.

**- Pourquoi tu m'as choisi ?**

**- Ça te dérange ? **s'inquiète-t-il.

**- D'habitude je suis celle qu'on choisie en dernier.**

**- Pas cette fois !**

**- Je suis nulle au volley-ball.**

**- Ensemble on sera excellent. **rajoute-t-il sûr de lui.

Je soupire et il me sourit encore plus.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ?**

**- Rien. Oublie ça !**

Les matchs commencent doucement, Jared arrive à rattraper la quasi totalité des balles alors qu'au contraire je ne sers à rien dans l'équipe. Nos adversaires changent au bout de dix minutes.

**- Logan, on va gagner, Kim est notre adversaire !** rit Thomas.

Je rigole à mon tour. Ce que j'aime avec eux en sport c'est qu'on rigole bien, ils se foutent un peu de moi, mais ce n'est jamais bien méchant.

**- Oh Kim ! **s'exclame Tom en se retournant.** Tu m'as battu au badminton par un coup de bol, je vais t'avoir au volley !**

**- On sera quitte !** rajoutai-je en souriant.

**- Exactement mam'zelle.**

Jared s'approche de moi et me donne la balle, je fais le premier service... que je rate. Je ris avec mes deux « ennemis », je fais un deuxième services réussis.

**- Bien joué Kim !** s'exclame Jared.

Je vais à l'avant du terrain et j'essaye tant bien que mal de relancer des balles, déjà, arriver à les toucher c'est dur...

**- Toujours aussi nulle Kim !** lance Logan.

**- Toujours fidèle au poste !** affirmai-je.

On rigole tous ensemble et Jared s'approche de moi.

**- Kim n'est pas nulle ! On a gagné tout à l'heure !**

**- Rectification : Tu as gagné tout à l'heure !**

**- Non, tes services étaient bons.**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et Thomas rigole, non reprenons nos places et je sers à nouveau, service que je rate.

**- T'es la meilleure, Kim. **me dis Jared à voix basse.

**- Laisse-moi, tu me déconcentres.**

Je sers encore et je rate mon tir.

**- Tu vois, quand tu me parles, ça me gène !**

Le match suit son cours, Jared n'arrête pas de me dire que je m'améliore, que je peux être une super joueuse et patati et patata... Il est lourd.

À la fin des dix minutes, c'est Logan et Tom qui gagnent le match, de toute façon, je passe plus de temps à rire de mon jeu nullissime qu'autre chose...

**- À tout à l'heure Kim !** dit Tom en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

**- Ouais, à dans une heure, adversaire ! **riais-je.

Jared s'approche de moi et me donne la balle.

**- Il t'intéresse ?** me demande ce dernier, visiblement énervé.

**- Non... on rigole bien en sport, c'est tout. Pourquoi cette question ?** demandai-je étonnée.

**- Je n'aime pas bien la façon dont il se moque de toi...**

**- J'ai l'air d'être vexée ?** m'emportai-je.

**- Non mais...**

**- Voilà, je ne suis pas vexée alors arrête.** le coupai-je.

Le jeu reprend son cours, nous gagnons et perdons des matchs, nos adversaires tournent, mais une chose ne change pas, Jared n'arrête pas de tenter de me draguer... Il me fait de compliments stupides sur ma manière géniale de servir ou sur ma façon extra de rattraper les balles basses... n'importe quoi. Dragueur à deux balles...

Je laisse encore un ballon passer, je vais le chercher. Je prends mon temps, de toute façon nous avons gagné et les dix minutes de jeu sont passées... Voilà plus d'une heure que nous jouons et malgré mes soupirs et mes yeux levés au ciel, Jared n'arrête toujours pas de me complimenter... Il joue tout seul depuis le début mais bon...

**- Comme on se retrouve, adversaires !** s'exclame Logan.

**- Je prends ma revanche, mon équipier et moi allons gagner cette fois-ci.**

**- J'en doute !** rit Tom.

**- Tu verras, il paraît que je suis suuuper forte, enfin, selon lui.**

Je me moque de Jared, ce n'est pas gentil... En parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrive.

**- Je fais le premier service !** dit-il en ramassant la balle.

Logan soupire et va se placer à l'arrière du terrain, le sifflet du prof retentis et le match commence. Jared sers, Tom renvoie la balle, elle arrive droit sur moi et... je loupe mon tir. Tom rigole.

**- Ah oui, suuuper forte, je vois ça ! **s'étrangle-t-il de rire.

**- Oui, je suis au summum de ma puissance là !**

**- On voit bien ça !** rajoute Logan.

Jared s'approche de moi et donc de Logan et Thomas.

**- Kim se débrouille bien, je trouve... elle s'est améliorée depuis le début de l'année... **me défend Jared.

**- Tu me gaves**. lâchai-je.

D'un geste qui se veut rageur je tir droit sur lui, certes pas très fort, mais au moins qu'il comprenne qu'il m'énerve.

**- J'ai mal à la jambe, je quitte le match. **annonçai-je en marchant vers mon prof.

Tom me rejoint et me glisse un « bien joué » à l'oreille avant d'aller boire, je m'arrête devant monsieur Kolka et je lui explique que j'ai mal à ma jambe droite, il me dit de m'asseoir sur un banc. J'observe Jared se débrouiller seul pour finir le match, il joue bien sans moi.

À la fin de l'heure je vais me changer, je reste plus longtemps que les autres pour me changer, finalement je sors du gymnase et je retourne à mon casier déposer mes affaires de sport, c'est la pause alors je vais à la bibliothèque.

**- Kim ?** m'interpelle une voix connue.

Je me retourne et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Paul.

**- Tu vas bien ?** me demande-t-il inquiet.

**- Non.** dis-je sèche.

Je me retourne, mais il m'empêche de partir en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, il me plaque contre lui.

**- Lâche-moi, je mords.**

**- Kim... Je suis désolé...**

**- Non, c'est pas vrai, tu m'as trahis. Lâche-moi !** m'emportai-je.

**- Dis-moi vraiment si ça va !**

**- Non ça ne va pas, rien ne va !**

Ses lèvres s'écrasent contre ma joue. Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai une démonstration d'affection avec lui... Enfin pas comme ça.

**- Petite soeur chérie...**

**- Paul !** grondai-je.

**- Tu ne me résistes pas...**

Je n'arrive pas à rester sévère, un petit sourire naît sur mes lèvres.

**- Tu vois, tu m'aimes toujours... soeurette !** murmure-t-il.

**- Arrête Paul, tu m'embrouilles la tête !**

**- Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui crois que je t'ai trahis, je n'ai rien fait, moi !**

**- Dis à ton pote d'arrêter de me regarder comme il le fait.**

**- J'ai quoi en contre partie ?**

**- Tu existeras de nouveau.**

**- Mais j'existe déjà.** se moque-t-il.

Je fais une moue boudeuse, il rit et pose son menton sur le sommet de ma tête.

**- Je t'autorise à me dire bonjour le matin.**

**- Si je joue les pigeons voyageurs, je veux plus que ça.**

**- Je t'autorise à me parler.**

**- C'est mieux, mais encore ?**

**- Rien de mieux. **répondis-je.

**- Tu m'autorises à redevenir ton meilleur ami ?**

Je ne réponds rien, mais le « oui » risque de m'échapper. Je garde la bouche clause et j'attends la sonnerie.

**- Alors ?** insiste-t-il.

**- Paul...**

**- Kim... **m'imite-t-il.

**- Arrête !**

**- Toi arrête ! **dit-il sur le même ton que moi.

**- Paul !**

**- Kim !** m'imite-t-il encore.

**- Tu m'énerves !**

**- Je t'énerve ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Je suis ton meilleur ami, en même temps !**

Ah le fin joueur, il a essayé de me piéger ! La sonnerie retentis, je soupire, soulagée.

**- Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir ?** dit-il.

**- J'ai cours, moi.** répondis-je.

**- Moi aussi, mais j'attends ma réponse avant.**

Au loin je repère Brian qui me regarde, il me fait un sourire et un signe de tête, je sais qu'il n'en veut pas à Paul de les avoir laissé tombé, il lui en veut de _m_'avoir laissé tombé. Je soupire.

**- C'est bon, j'accepte. **lâchai-je.

**- Sérieusement ?**

**- Oui, sérieusement.**

Il me fait un nouveau bisou sur la joue et il desserre son étreinte. Je m'éloigne de lui avec un petit sourire accroché sur les lèvres. Brian s'approche de moi.

**- Je pense que tu as pris la bonne décision, tu es affreusement triste sans Paul.** rit-il.

**- Merci du compliment !** grommelai-je.

**- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, miss !**

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et va en cours, je fais la même chose que lui et j'entre dans la salle de musique.

* * *

Hello les filles !

Je vous présente mon quatrième chapitre !  
On y vois du Kim/Jared (bon, ce n'est pas encore l'amour fou !)

Mais il y a aussi du Kim/Paul (parce qu'on aiiiime Paul.)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre

**Gros bisous et à très bientôt !**


	6. Chapitre 5

Il n'y a pas d'anonymes cette semaine ! :)

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Mes parents ne sont pas là ce soir, en général ils aiment sortir le mardi tous les deux et moi ça me permet d'être tranquille toute seule, je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux... Enfin, pas du style faire une fête ou quoi, d'une parce qu'on est mardi soir et de deux parce que personne ne viendrait à une fête organisée par... moi.

Tandis que je me prélasse sur mon canapé, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Prudemment je me lève, marche sans faire de bruit vers la porte.

**- Laisse tombé Kim, je sais que tu es là ! **rit la voix de Paul derrière le panneau de bois.

Je reprends une allure normale, je regarde à travers le judas et constate qu'il n'est pas seul, Jared est avec lui... Fallait s'en douter ! J'ouvre.

**- Bon alors, on fait quoi ce soir ?** demande mon meilleur ami.

Je souris malgré moi. Paul lève un sourcil interrogateur tandis que je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas chercher.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? **demandai-je.

**- On est mardi, cocotte et le mardi tes parents aiment bien sortir ! **me répond Paul comme si j'étais débile.

**- Il y a des gens louche qui traîne par ici, ta maison est en bordure de forêt, on a décidé de venir...** intervient Jared.

**- Ouais fin je doute être la seule personne seule qui vit en lisière de forêt...**

**- Oui mais tu es ma seule meilleure amie alors excuse moi de m'inquiéter !** répond Paul du tac au tac.

Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Les garçons vont s'affaler sur le canapé et changent de chaîne... Et mon film romantique alors ?

Je rigole de ma pensée stupide. Jared me regarde et souris à son tour... Il est vraiment bizarre comme mec.

**- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas vous les types louches qui traînent dans le coin ? Non parce que je vous signale -au passage- que vous n'avez pas de t-shirt...**

**- Objection votre honneur ! J'en ai laissé un ici, une fois !** m'annonce Paul.

**- Oh... il doit être dans mon armoire...**

Il se lève en quatrième vitesse et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre... J'espère qu'il aura assez de bons sens pour ne pas mettre ma chambre sans dessus dessous... Mon regard s'arrête sur Jared.

**- Bon, ce soir je comptais manger de la purée et du jambon, parce que j'aime ça et que c'est facile à faire.**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre et je m'éclipse en cuisine, autant commencer tout de suite, mon petit doigt me dit que je vais devoir faire à manger pour un régiment...

Paul revient dans le salon en rigolant, je laisse mes pommes de terre quelques instants et je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

**- Kim, tu vas rire... Mon t-shirt est trop petit !**

J'essaye de me retenir de rigoler, son t-shirt lui arrive au niveau du nombril...

**- Enlève-moi ça, mais trouvez une solution pour avoir quelque chose sur les épaules au moment où mon papa entrera dans cette pièce !**

**- Ouais euh... En fait on est venu à pied et tout alors bon euh...**

Devant l'embarras de Jared, je vais chercher mes clefs de voiture que je lui lance, il les rattrape avec agilité.

**- Le plus grand va chercher des t-shirt.**

**- Je suis légèrement plus petit que toi !** annonce Jared en envoyant mes clefs à Paul.

**- Pas de bêtises !**

**- Paul !** s'offusque Jared.

Je souris et je retourne dans la cuisine. Je reprends mon épluchage de pomme de terre, Jared me demande s'il y a un couteau ou un économe pour qu'il puisse m'aider, je lui désigne le tiroir des couverts.

**- Vous faites comme chez moi, chacun son économe !** rit-il.

**- Phénomène de l'enfant unique ?** demandai-je même si je connais la réponse.

**- Ouais. Maman me prépare au jour où je m'en irais...** avoue-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

**- C'est pareil pour mes parents... Enfin, mon père n'a pas trop envie que je m'en aille en vérité...**

C'est drôle d'avoir une conversation normale avec lui, pas de faux compliments, pas de drague à deux balles, rien, juste une discutions sympa.

**- Papa poule ?**

**- Non, juste protecteur.**

Il sourit et je souris à mon tour... J'avoue que je suis bien là mais j'aimerais me blott... Non mais n'importe quoi, Kim ! Reprend toi, petite sotte, c'est de Jared qu'on parle là !

Après avoir fini d'éplucher les pommes de terre, je les mets à cuire. Jared en profite pour faire un petit tour dans le salon, il s'arrête devant toutes les photo. Je soupire et je m'approche de lui. Il s'est arrêté devant une photo de moi sur la plage riant et jouant avec une bê... avec un chien.

**- Eurk, cette photo est horrible...** dis-je avec dégoût.

**- Non, tu es belle dessus...**

Il passe nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux... Sexy le Jared. KIM ! Reprend toi bordel ! Bon, ok, quand il aura un t-shirt sur le dos ça ira mieux...

**- Je hais cette photo.** lâchai-je.

Il hausse les épaules tandis que je tourne la photo fasse au mur. Je vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil de mon père et j'observe Jared continuer son inspection.

**- C'est marrant, j'ai pratiquement la même photo dans mon album de bébé !** s'exclame-t-il.

**- Je te rappelle que nos parents sont amis depuis le berceau !**

**- Un point pour toi !** rit-il.

Je suis si drôle que ça ? Hum... Il va falloir que je parle à Paul... D'ailleurs, il met du temps à revenir, lui ! Jared vient s'asseoir sur le canapé et il me regarde, je soutiens son regard.

**- Je croyais que je n'existais plus sauf pour le tutorat.** dit-il simplement.

**- Un point pour toi.** répondis-je et me tournant vers l'écran du téléviseur.

Il veut jouer à ça ? Et bien jouons. Un silence s'installe alors entre nous. Les minutes défilent lentement, mais lorsque le minuteur sonne je me précipite dans la cuisine. Je vérifie la cuisson de mes pommes de terre et je sors mon moulin à légume. Je peine à faire tourner la manivelle du moulin à légume et je n'ai même pas réduit en purée le quart de mes pommes de terre... Une main se pose au bas de mon dos, je tourne la tête et je vois Jared.

**- Laisse-moi faire.**

**- D'accord...** acquiesçai-je d'une petite voix.

Je lui laisse la place et Paul entre dans la pièce

**- Salut les amoureux ! **s'écrit-il.

**- Paul !** grondai-je.

Il s'approche de moi et me fait un bisou sur le front.

**- Tient Jared !**

Paul tend un t-shirt noir à Jared, qui l'enfile avec hâte. Paul rigole et Jared se tourne un peu plus vers nous, je comprends le comment du pourquoi de son hilarité. Jared baisse la tête pour voir son t-shirt.

**- Paul, tu n'es qu'un crétin !** s'écrit Jared.

**- Bah quoi ? Il est bien mon t-shirt !**

**- « Come on baby ! » ?!**

Je sors de la pièce, gêné et je vais m'avachir sur le fauteuil de mon père... Paul n'est vraiment qu'un crétin ! En parlant du loup... le voilà qui arrive.

**- Ton chéri est en train de finir la purée.**

**- Mon chéri ?** répétai-je.

**- Kimmy, ne fait pas l'innocente avec moi, ok ?**

**- Je suis courtoise ce soir, mais sache que demain je ne sais plus qui il est.** affirmai-je.

**- Tu devrais aller aider ton homme, je n'ai pas envie de mourir...**

Je me lève et en passant à côté de Paul, lui met une tape sur le bras. Ça a claqué, j'espère qu'il a eu mal, ce crétin...

Dans la cuisine je sors le lait et le beurre du réfrigérateur, je m'avance vers Jared qui sourit comme un imbécile heureux.

**- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?**

**- J'espère qu'il a eu mal, ce crétin...** me répond Jared.

**- Je ne pense pas, moi j'ai eu mal par contre... C'est du béton ce mec...**

Il me laisse la place après avoir mouliné les dernières pommes de terre. Jared sors de la cuisine et je me retrouve seule, je ferme la porte dernière lui.

**- Pitié faites que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar...** soupirai-je.

Malheureusement le bruit que font les deux débiles derrière la porte me ramène vite à la réalité...

La soirée se passe tranquillement, les garçons se chamaillent comme des gosses tandis que j'essaye de me concentrer sur le film qui passe à la télé.

Mes parents tardent à rentrer et Paul refuse de partir, Jared aussi d'ailleurs et nous voilà tous les trois dans ma chambre, essayant tant bien que mal de caler deux matelas dans ma chambre.

**- Il faut te rendre à l'évidence Kim, soit on bouge les meubles, soit l'un de nous dort avec toi.** annonce Paul.

**- Et pourquoi n'iriez vous pas simplement dormir dans la chambre d'amis, par exemple ?**

**- Parce que des gens louche traînent dans le coin.**

**- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être à deux dans ma chambre... **lâchai-je, désespéré de leur comportement.

**- Kim, allez, on rigol...**

**- Non, je dormirais.**

Paul croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

**- Je dormirais avec toi, comme d'habitude...**

Je soupire et Jared regarde ses pieds, son comportement est étrange, en fait.

**- À moins que tu veuilles que Jared dorme avec toi, Kimmy-chérie... **dit Paul avec sous-entendu.

**- T'as pas intérêt de bouger d'un millimètre, Lahote, c'est compris ?** cédai-je.

**- Oui chef !**

Je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance, il n'arrête pas de bouger dans tous les sens. Il est minuit cinquante-cinq et Paul m'empêche de dormir. Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers la porte.

**- Tu vas où ?** demande Jared endormie.

**- Dans la chambre d'ami, Paul prend toute la place.**

Il se lève et m'emboîte le pas, tirant son matelas dans une main et son oreiller et sa couverture dans l'autre.

**- Je n'ai pas besoin de garde rapprochée, hein...**

**- Ça te dérange que je vienne ?** s'inquiète-t-il.

**- Non mais bon...**

Il hausse les épaules et j'ouvre la porte de chambre, il s'installe tranquillement tandis que je prends place dans le lit.

**- Kim ?**

**- Oui Jared ?**

**- Tu m'autorises à dormir avec toi ?**

**- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**- Que je sois sur le matelas ou par terre ça ne change rien...** avoue-t-il.

**- Oh, quelle con ! Je t'ai donné le matelas en mousse !**

Je soupire.

**- Bon, viens, mais fait attention !**

Il se lève et me rejoins sous les couvertures, le rouge aux joues. Le temps que je règle le réveil matin de la chambre, Jared dors déjà comme un bébé. Je souris et m'installe un peu mieux sous les couvertures.

**oOo**

Le matin, en descendant petit-déjeuner, mon père arrête de boire son café pour nous dévisager, Paul, Jared et moi. Son regard s'attarde sur Jared.

**- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas amis !** lance mon père.

**- On n'est pas amis.** rétorquai-je. **Paul et Jared sont amis, Paul et moi sommes amis, Jared et moi, on n'est pas amis.**

**- Vos parents savent que vous êtes ici au moins, les garçons ?**

**- Oui, mes parents ont trouvé que c'était une bonne idée en vue des événements...**

La voix de Jared se fait toute petite et mon père le fixe, cherchant une réponse plus claire.

**- En fait, il y a des types bizarres dans le coin, avec Sam Uley on aide la police à fouiller la forêt... **explique Paul.

**- Sam Uley ?** s'étrangle mon paternel.

**- Il n'est pas « dealer de drogue » ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, ne t'inquiète pas ! **le rassure Paul.

**- Tu me le promet, Paul ?**

**- Oui et je doute qu'Annie aurait laissé Jared continuer de traîner avec Sam, même si c'est son meilleur ami **! rit-il.

**- Tu dois sûrement avoir raison !** rit mon père à son tour.

Les garçons s'installent à table tandis que je leur donne un bol chacun, je m'assois avec eux et tout le monde parle, sauf moi. Ça me change des matins habituels où le silence est d'or !

Dans la salle de bain, je me brosse les dents alors que les garçons essayent de remettre de l'ordre dans leurs cheveux en bataille. Je me rince la bouche et une fois ma brosse à dent reposée dans son gobelet je soupire et me mouille la main.

**- Baisse la tête... **demandai-je à Jared.

Il s'exécute et je lui humidifie l'épi qu'il a dans les cheveux.

Nous voilà au lycée, tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, ouais, que j'arrive en voiture avec Paul ne choque pas mais, que j'arrive en voiture avec Paul ET Jared, là... je ne vous explique pas la situation. Risible.

**oOo**

Je ne comprendrais jamais les mecs, alors d'un côté Jared et Paul s'invitent chez moi, on passe une bonne soirée tranquille et de l'autre, Paul me parle à peine et Jared m'ignore complètement, non mais ils me prennent pour qui ? Bon, en même temps je suis vraiment tordue, d'un côté je veux ignorer Jared, mais de l'autre je n'en ai pas envie alors quand c'est lui qui le fait, ça m'énerve...

En fait ils me mènent par le bout du nez et moi je fonce tête baissée... Je suis vraiment stupide... Si j'avais eu une amie elle m'aurait dit « fait attention Kim, ce n'est pas normal tout ça » ou encore « Kim, pourquoi tu ne l'envoi pas balader une fois pour toute ? Il y a plein d'autres mecs... » ! Mais non, moi j'ai que des amis, que des garçons qui ne savent pas faire autre chose que de dire « je ne te comprends pas, il a quoi de spécial ce mec ? » !

Bon au moins, on est vendredi et demain c'est le week-end, je vais pouvoir réfléchir deux jours tranquillement et faire le point avec moi-même... Ouais je sais, on dirait que je suis une philosophe en puissance... Je suis bête, hein ?

Monsieur Jaminson entre dans la salle, ce matin j'ai mon cours pré-fé-ré, c'est-à-dire biologie, chouette.

**- Bonjour à tous ! Sortez vos livres de bio et aller page trois cents soixante-cinq !**

J'ouvre donc mon livre à la page demandée et je vois des dessins de corps nus avec des tableaux et schéma.

**- Aujourd'hui nous commençons le cours sur la reproduction chez l'homme, comme vous l'aurez deviné !** annonce-t-il. **Qui veut expliquer brièvement ce que c'est ?**

Monsieur Jaminson regarde les élèves un par un et son regard s'arrête sur moi, bien évidemment...

**- Kim !** dit-il.

**- Eum... euh.. je.. Je ne crois pas être la meilleure personne pour en parler...** peinai-je à dire.

**- Et pourquoi ça ?**

**- Kim est encore vierge, monsieur !** rit Correy, un gars de ma classe.

Cette remarque déclenche l'hilarité d'un bon nombre de personne dans la salle. Je me retourne et fusille Correy du regard.

**- Ce n'est pas le problème !** crachai-je.

Je me tourne correctement et je soupire.

**- Le problème c'est que moi mes parents ne m'ont... eum... ne m'ont pas expliqués les choses de la même manière étant petite... je n'ai eu droit à l'histoire de la petite graine que le papa met dans le ventre de la maman et tout ça... Moi... moi j'ai eu le droit à « c'est le docteur qui a mis la petite graine de papa dans le ventre de maman » parce que c'est ce qui est arrivé à ma mère et... c'est ce qu'il risque de m'arriver à moi...** racontai-je la voix tremblante.

Plus personne ne parle et ce silence me met mal alaise, je range doucement mes affaires dans mon sac et je regarde monsieur Jaminson droit dans les yeux.

**- Maintenant excusez-moi monsieur, mais, je crois que je vais aller pleurer dans les toilettes ou autre part.** dis-je avant de me lever et de quitter la pièce.

Je ne suis qu'une pleurnicheuse. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer pour rien. Je ne suis qu'une pleurnicheuse. Une pleurnicheuse ! Il est bizarre ce mot, d'ailleurs... ça doit être pour ça qui me va si bien... Kim la pleurnicheuse, ça va être mon surnom maintenant, il va falloir que je m'y habitue.

Je me trouve actuellement dans la salle de musique et je pleurs en jouant -mal- du piano. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer correctement sur mes notes et mes accords et je les rate pratiquement tous.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu joues mal aujourd'hui... tu ne devrais pas être ici...** dit une voix que je ne connais pas.

Je lève la tête, essuie mes larmes et essaye de reprendre un peu de contenance. Un homme s'approche de moi d'une démarche qui se veut... séductrice.

**- Je suis la pianiste attitré en cours de musique !** répondis-je. **Et vous non plus vous ne devriez pas être là.**

**- Cela fait un moment que je t'observe, Kim et décidément, tu me plais bien...**

L'homme s'approche doucement de moi et je me lève, il me fait peur. Je vais pour quitter la pièce mais l'homme est plus rapide, il m'attrape les poignets fermement.

Je pousse un cri de terreur et l'une des mains de mon... agresseur, se plaque sur ma bouche, il me fait mal. J'essaye de me débattre, mais il ne lâche pas prise. Au contraire, la main qui tient mon poignet dessert son étreinte douloureuse pour venir se poser au bas de mon dos.

L'homme me serre contre lui alors que j'essaye, en vain, de me débattre. Il est beaucoup trop fort pour moi. J'essaye de hurler, mais sa main étouffe mes cris. La tête de l'homme s'approche de mon oreille...

**- Je t'observe depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, Kim...** murmure-t-il. **Tu seras parfaite pour mon enfant, oh oui... parfaite !**

J'écarquille les yeux et je pousse un nouveau cri qui est encore une fois étouffé par sa main, devant ma bouche.

**- Si jamais tu survis quelques minutes à l'accouchement je ferais de toi ma compagne... Tu élèveras mes enfants...** continue-t-il. **Nous créerons une armée ensemble et nous régnerons en roi et reine une fois qu'**_**ils**_** seront détruit !** s'exclame-t-il soudain.

Je sursaute lorsque la main qui était alors au bas de mon dos glisse sous mon jean. Mes larmes redoublent et j'essaye de me débattre plus fort.

**- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Kim. **rit-il.

Je sens alors... _quelques choses_ de dur au niveau de mon intimité. Je pleurs encore plus et je supplie et je hurle pour que quelqu'un viennent m'aider même si personne ne semble m'entendre.

La main de l'homme va alors se glisser sous ma culotte quand soudainement il la retire de sous mon jean.

**- KIM ! **entendis-je derrière moi.

Sans que je comprenne quoique ce soit, l'homme s'est enfuit et deux bras m'encerclent avant que je ne tombe au sol.

**- Ça va aller, Kim, c'est fini...**

Je lève la tête et je vois Jared qui regarde par la fenêtre brisée. Nous nous retrouverons encerclés par un bon nombre d'élèves qui me regardent comme une bête en cage. Monsieur Jaminson s'approche doucement.

**- Sortez tous d'ici !** ordonne-t-il aux élèves. **Jared, emmène Kim à l'infirmerie.**

Mes pieds avancent tout seuls, je ne contrôle plus rien. J'arrive à l'infirmerie et Jared m'aide à m'asseoir sur le lit d'examen.

**- Tu peux retourner en cours, Jared...** dis doucement Sue Clearwater.

Sue est une gentille femme, c'est l'infirmière que l'école mais aussi une infirmière de l'hôpital de Forks. Jared me fait un bisou sur le front et s'en va.

**- Kim ? C'est Sue, l'infirmière, tu m'entends ?** demande-t-elle.

Malgré le fait que je regarde dans le vide, j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

**- Je vais demander au chef s'il y a quelque chose à manger ou à boire pour toi, d'accord ?**

Je tourne vivement la tête vers elle et je plante mon regard dans le sien. J'attrape une de ses mains.

**- M'laisse pas toute seule...**

Elle sourit gentiment et s'approche un peu plus de moi.

**- Je ne vais pas partir, je vais juste téléphoner.** me rassure-t-elle.

**oOo**

Entourée de mes parents, de Jared et de ses parents, je suis assise en face de Charlie Swan, le shérif de la ville. Après avoir difficilement raconté les événements précédents, me voilà en train de décrire l'homme qui m'a agressé pour la réalisation d'un portrait robot.

**- Il était brun, les cheveux courts, hum, il avait un grand nez droit, mais avec de larges narines... **décrivais-je.

**- Ses yeux ?** demande le portraitiste.

**- Il avait les yeux noirs...**

Je vois le portraitiste colorier les yeux de l'individu en marron très foncé, je pose ma main sur son poignet pour qu'il arrête.

**- Pas marron foncé comme mon père, mais les yeux noirs.**

**- D'accord et sa peau ?** demande-t-il en prenant un pastel noir.

**- On aurait pu croire que c'était un Quileute, il avait la peau mate, comme nous mais, ce n'était pas un homme de la tribu, sa peau est mâte et... olivâtre.**

**- Olivâtre ?**

**- Oui, je suis catégorique, olivâtre.**

Le portraitiste prend un pastel pour la peau, colorie un bout du visage et me le montre.

**- Comme ça ?**

**- Oui ! **affirmai-je. **Exactement comme ça.**

Jared regarde le portrait à son tour et confirme que l'homme dessiné est bien mon agresseur. Le shérif Swan se racle la gorge et nos regards se tournent vers lui.

**- Il t'a expressément dit qu'il t'observait, nous allons devoir rester prudent et te placer sous protection policière, mais maintenant je te propose deux options : soit tu restes chez toi, soit tu vas vivre quelques temps chez quelqu'un d'autre...**

**- Je préfère rester à la maison, il verra les agents chez moi de toute façon, non ?**

**- Oui, bien sûr, je voulais juste te proposer une sécurité supplémentaire.** me répond Charlie Swan gentiment.

Chez moi, je suis escortée par pas moins de quatre policiers, c'est limite si je peux aller aux toilettes seule...

Dans la soirée, quelqu'un toque à la porte, mon père ouvre et laisse entrer Sam Uley, Emily Young, ma prof de Tradition Qileute et Makah ainsi que Paul.

Mademoiselle Young s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice. Je lui souris et elle me donne un petit paquet en carton.

**- Ce sont les garçons qui l'on fait pour toi, on compte un nouveau venu dans votre groupe, Jared s'est inscrit au cours de tradition.** me dit-elle en souriant.

J'ouvre le paquet et je découvre un grand attrape-rêve à cinq cercles de couleur marron avec des plumes blanches et des perles noires.

**- Il est vraiment très beau, je n'oublierais pas de leur dire merci !**

Pendant que je parle avec mademoiselle Young, je vois mes parents parler avec Sam et Paul, j'entraîne mon enseignante à ma suite et nous nous installons sur le canapé.

**- En fait Kim, je suis venu pour te dire que je me suis arrangé avec le shérif Swan pour que l'un des garçons, soit Jared ou Paul, reste avec toi, en réalité c'est une demande de Billy... Billy Black.** se reprend-il.

**- Billy Black ? **s'étrangle mon père.

Ma mère écarquille les yeux et, moi, j'entrouvre la bouche.

**- Malgré ce que tout le monde croit nous faisons, Paul, Jared, Quil junior, Embry, Jacob, Emily et moi-même, partis du cercle des anciens, ils nous... initient.**

Mon père acquiesce solennellement.

* * *

Coucou les filles :)  
Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va super !

Ce mardi, je vous présente donc le chapitre 5 !  
Il n'est pas super, et on entre en plein drame...

La raison c'est qu'à ce moment de l'écriture, j'avais une panne d'inspiration alors voilà... ^^  
Sinon, je sais que certaines d'entre vous vont deviner qui est l'agresseur et d'autre pas du tout :)  
Vous aurez le droit de me poser des questions sur ce qu'il dit à Kim mais je n'y répondrais pas tout de suite !

Bon ben, c'est à peu près tout pour cette fois !

**À bientôt et gros bisous !**


	7. Chapitre 6

Aujourd'hui encore les anonymes se sont fait discrètes... Où êtes-vous ? :)

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Je me réveille, malheureusement. Oui malheureusement, car c'est la troisième fois que je dors en compagnie de Jared. Je me prépare tranquillement, tandis qu'il fait de même. Paul et lui ont apporté quelques affaires pour pouvoir vivre ici le temps que la police attrape ce tordu.

Au lycée, j'arrive escortée de Jared et des quatre flics. Tout le monde me regarde passer et je soupire. Bah ouais, fallait s'y attendre... Un fou échappé d'un asile veut me violer pour que je devienne la mère de ses enfants et il veut que je sois « sa compagne »... Non mais les gens de ce lycée croyaient vraiment que le shérif Swan allait l'arrêter tout de suite et que tout reviendrait à la normal ?

J'en ai marre, tout le monde croit être ami avec moi entre les « salut Kim, tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? » et les « Hey Kim, comment tu te sens ? », j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

Il est maintenant treize heures et je m'arrête devant mon casier pour prendre mes bouquins, ma « super escorte » m'entourant, ouais j'ai quatre flics et huit mecs rien que pour moi, en fait, je suis accompagné par Paul et sa nouvelle bande, mais je voulais quand même rester avec mes amis, soit Jo, Brian et Matt.

Sheena et sa bande de dindes s'approchent de moi. Attention, je ne dis pas que je ne les aime pas, mais du genre commère, on ne fait pas mieux que ces filles.

**- Salut Kim, avec les filles on n'a pas eu le temps de venir te voir, on voulait savoir comment tu allais depuis...** elle hésite à finir sa phrase.

Je soupire et ferme mon casier brusquement.

**- J'en ai marre !** lâchai-je. **J'en ai marre que tout le monde ici fasse semblant d'être mon ami en me demandant si je vais bien ! NON, je ne vais PAS bien !** m'écriai-je.** Vous et votre curiosité malsaine vous me donnez envie de vomir ! Si vous étiez mes amis, vous ne me demanderiez pas si ça va, mais vous me prendriez dans vos bras en me disant que tout va bien et que les recherches vont aboutir et qu'on attrapera ce salaud !** continuai-je.

Mon discours a lancé un froid dans le couloir, personne ne parle et tous les regards convergent vers moi. Du coin de l'oeil je vois Julia soupirer, hausser les épaules et lever les yeux au ciel, elle s'approche de moi à grands pas, m'attrape le poignet et me tire à sa suite, elle m'entraîne dans la salle de tutorat, je me laisse glisser contre le mur du fond de la salle et elle s'assoit à côté de moi. Deux policiers entre dans la pièce discrètement, mais ne disent rien. Julia me regarde.

**- Tu sais Kim, si jamais tu as besoin de parler à une fille, à... une amie, je suis là moi, dans ce lycée je suis la seule qui te connaisse bien, certes pas aussi bien que Paul ni Jo, Matt et Brian, mais je te connais bien.**

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et je laisse libre cours à mes larmes. Encore. La porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un m'aide à me lever pour finalement m'aider à m'asseoir, je me retrouve donc assise entre les jambes de Paul, la tête contre sa clavicule, ses doigts entrelacés au miens.

**- Ma Kimmy, arrête de pleurer s'il te plais...**

Au bout de quelques minutes je me calme, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme ça, assis tous les trois, mais madame Hopkins entre dans la salle de tutorat.

**- Kim, tu te sens capable de venir en cours ou pas du tout ?** me demande-t-elle gentiment.

**- Oui, oui, désolée de mon retard...** m'excusai-je.

**- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Julia et Paul, vous feriez bien d'aller en classe, vous aussi !**

Paul m'aide à me lever avant de se redresser à son tour, ensuite il aide Julia. Un vrai gentleman. Je souris, dépose une bise sur la joue de Paul et suis madame Hopkins en classe. Lorsque j'entre, je vais directement à ma place à côté de Jared, il me sourit gentiment.

C'est très bizarre, mais, depuis ses quelques jours, je me suis rapprochée de Jared et j'ai l'impression qu'il veut sincèrement être mon ami... Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser à vrai dire, peut-être que je me trompe et qu'il ne m'apprécie pas du tout, peut-être qu'il joue avec moi... j'avoue être perdue. Pourtant, je suis toujours amoureuse de lui, tout du moins, j'ai un gros béguin.

Après le cours d'Anglais, je retourne chez moi accompagnée de mon escorte et de Jared. À la maison, je fais mes devoirs tranquillement, sous le regard moqueur de ce dernier.

**- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule ?** m'exaspérai-je.

**- Parce que je me fous de toi... J'aime beaucoup tes fautes d'orthographe, c'est mignon.**

**- Arrête... Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis nulle en tout de toute façon, sauf en musique peut-être.**

Il descend du canapé et s'assoit par terre à côté de moi, il me relit et me corrige mes fautes. En fait ce mec est une tête, je n'y avais jamais prêté attention mais, il est super doué et en tout, contrairement à moi.

**- P'tite tête, ne pense pas que je suis doué en tout.** dit-il comme s'il lisait mes pensées. **Je ne suis pas bon en musique et je ne te parle même pas du dessin, je me suis inscrit tardivement en tradition, mais je ne suis pas très manuel, je suis une tête pensante et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es une artiste.**

**- M'oaouais...** bougonnai-je. **Moi aussi je veux être une tête pensante quelquefois...**

**- C'est bon.** dit-il en me redonnant ma feuille.

C'est dingue, ce mec m'ignore de toute l'année dernière, tombe malade et quand il revient, il me saoule pour être mon ami puis finalement, il suffit d'un incident, d'un week-end en sa compagnie et j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours été son amie, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu parce que je l'ai _toujours_ connu... Enfin bon, vous voyez ce que je veux dire... En plus, j'ai des sentiments contradictoires.

Peut-être que je peux essayer d'être son amie sans pour autant essayer d'avoir plus ? C'est une bonne alternative, non ? Je mets de côté mes sentiments et je me concentre sur le moment présent, ouais, ça c'est bien. Je ferme mes cahiers et je monte dans ma chambre.

Je pousse un cri d'effroi. Les agents de police entrent dans la pièce et me regardent étonnés, Jared entre à son tour et il me serre doucement contre lui.

**- Il est entré dans la maison.** sanglotai-je.

**- Shérif Swan, nous avons un problème au domicile des Akalah, le suspect a pénétré leur domicile.** annonce l'un des agents par radio.

Le shérif répond immédiatement et nous dit qu'il arrive.

**- Les draps ont été changés.** dis-je difficilement.

**- Il y a-t-il autre chose qui a bougé ?**

**- Il faut que je regarde plus attentivement la chambre et la maison...**

Je regarde dans mon armoire, je fouille dans mes tiroirs, je regarde sous mon lit. Dans ma bibliothèque, quelques livres ont bougés de place, je tire mon album photo et je constate que des photos ont été retirés.

**- Il manque des photos de moi, il en manque une à chaque âge, dix-sept en tout.**

**- Autre chose ?** me redemande un des agents.

**- Oui.** annonce Jared.

Sous mon oreiller se trouve un petit mot écris sur un petit papier cartonné rose, je grimace.

**- Il ne me connaît pas si bien... je n'aime pas le rose.** dis-je en prenant de carton des mains de Jared.

Le shérif Swan toque à la porte, nous descendons tous. L'un des agents fait un débriefing et je m'attaque à la lecture du message.

**- « Kim, mon amour, pourquoi dors-tu avec ce chien galeux, toi qui n'aime pas ces bestioles ? Ça me fait beaucoup de peine, tu sais... Ta maison est imprégnée d'une odeur nauséabonde de chien mouillé et j'ai mis du temps avant t'effacer cette odeur, mais j'y suis arrivé. En ce qui concerne les draps, j'ai dû employer un moyen plus... radical.»**

Je porte la manche de mon sweat à mon nez et je renifle, ensuite, je m'approche de Jared et je sens son t-shirt.

**- Tu ne sens pas le chien mouillé ! **m'exclamai-je.

Le shérif Swan et ses agents rient et ils mettent le carton rose dans une pochette plastique pour faire des analyses. En me baladant dans la maison, je constate que la photo de moi sur la plage a été déchirée, la partie ou l'on voit le chien a été enlevé. Je soulève le cadre et tire un nouveau message. Je lis.

**- « Kim, mon amour, mia cantante » ... Il m'énerve, je ne suis pas son amour eurk ! La mia cantante ? Ma chanteuse ? C'est bizarre... **dis-je avant de reprendre ma lecture. **« je fais attention à toi et j'enlève cette ignominie de cette image, j'espère que cette preuve de mon amour pour toi te fera plaisir. »... Ah ça non, ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mes parents aimaient cette photo...** lâchai-je en donnant le carton à Charlie Swan.

**- Hey Kim, je sais où sont les draps.** dit Jared près de la fenêtre. **Il les a fait brûler dans ton jardin... romantique, non ?** rit-il.

La maison est bien vite envahie par d'autres agents venus de la police de Port-Angeles, il y a des experts scientifiques pour chercher des empreintes. Lorsque mon père entre, il se précipite vers moi.

**- Kim, chérie, ça va ?**

**- Oui papa, je n'ai rien, par contre, ce taré a pris des photos et brûlé mes draps...**

**- Je pense que tu devrais accepter l'autre offre du shérif, quitte la maison quelques temps...** me supplie-t-il. **Ta mère et moi n'avons pas envie de perdre notre fille...**

**- Je pense que ton père a raison !** intervient Charlie Swan.

**- Non ! Non, je ne veux pas partir, il ne m'a rien fait, je suis protégée !**

Le shérif acquiesce, il décide, avec l'accord du chef de police de Port-Angeles, d'augmenter ma protection, deux policiers supplémentaires.

Lorsque je me couche, Jared est déjà installé dans mon lit, je me tourne vers lui quelques instants.

**- Pourquoi il parlait d'odeur de chien mouillé ?** demandai-je.

**- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Pourquoi cette question ? **demande-t-il à son tour.

**- J'sais pas, ça te concernait alors peut-être que tu avais compris !**

**- Désolé de te le dire, mais non je n'ai pas compris...**

**- Je peux te demander un service ?** demandai-je d'une petite voix.

**- Oui, vas-y.**

Je soupire, ferme les yeux puis les ré-ouvre.

**- Je peux dormir contre toi ? Ne pense pas que je veux prof...**

**- Non, il n'y a pas de problème Kim, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne crois rien.** me rassure-t-il.

Je me blottis contre lui et ses bras m'encerclent... tendrement. Je m'endors l'odeur de Jared dans les narines et le sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais réussir à être seulement amie avec lui, je vais forcément vouloir plus... Raah ! Ça ne se reproduira pas, de toute façon ! Ouais, demain je demande à Paul de rester !

**oOo**

Je me réveille dans la même position, donc dans les bras de Jared. En bougeant je le réveille aussi... De mauvaise humeur, je descends voir mon père en pyjama, mon escorte de la journée me suit, Jared aussi. Mon père me sourit.

**- Tu sais ma chérie, tu peux rester à la maison aujourd'hui, on en a discuté avec ta mère hier soir.  
- Merci papa.** dis-je en lui déposant un bisous sur la joue.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et je me recouche, Jared entre à son tour et s'installe dans mon lit.

**- Tu ne vas pas en cours ?**

**- Non, à moins que tu préfères que ce soit Sam qui vienne.** répond-il en riant.

**- Bonne nuit Jared.**

**- Bonne nuit Kim !**

Je me rendors.

Alors que je regarde la télé entourée de ma protection policière. Quelqu'un toque à la porte, l'un des agent va ouvrir, je regarde qui c'est.

**- Monsieur Jaminson ?**

**- Kimberly, je suis désolé, vraiment, c'est un peu de ma faute ce...**

**- Mais non monsieur, rien n'est de votre faute, vous ne pouviez pas savoir...**

Mon prof de bio entre dans la maison, je me lève pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à ma place sur le canapé.

**- Mais, si certaines informations étaient dans les dossier scolaire... vraiment Kimberly, je suis navré...** il se tait quelque instant. **Votre camarade, Correy, a été collé deux heures pour sa remarque déplacée.**

**- Euh, d'accord... Hum, vous voulez boire quelques choses ?**

**- Un café...**

Je me lève suivis de Jared et d'un agent de police, nous entrons dans la cuisine. Jared part dans un coin de la cuisine pour chercher une tasse quant à moi, je mets en chauffe la machine à café.

**- Tu as l'air énervé...** dis-je à l'intention de Jared.

**- Ouais...** grommelle-t-il. J**e n'aime pas trop le fait que notre prof de bio drague son élève.**

Je ris franchement.

**- Arrête, monsieur Jaminson ne me drague pas ! Tu ne vas pas bien ma parole !**

**- Non mais c'est vrai ! Il a besoin de venir chez toi pour s'excuser ? 'Fin il aurait pu attendre que tu retournes en cours.** se défend-il.

**- N'importe quoi !**

Je secoue la tête et lance la machine à café. Une fois prêt, je l'amène à monsieur Jaminson, Jared apporte du miel et du sucre.

**- Vous n'êtes pas venu en cours aujourd'hui...** dit notre prof.

**- Ouais, un problème.** lâche Jared.

**- Rien de grave ?** demande monsieur Jaminson en me regardant.

**- Non, c'est pas grave !** répond, encore une fois, Jared.

Je le fusille du regard et je souris timidement à mon prof. Jared est vraiment lourd quand il s'y met.

**- Bien, bien... Bon, je vais vous laisser. Merci pour l'accueil.**

Et voilà, maintenant Jaminson est gêné ! Jared est vraiment un crétin ! J'sais pas, au moins les gens s'inquiètent, enfin, même si je n'aime pas spécialement ce prof, c'est gentil de venir.

**- J'espère qu'ils attraperont ce tordu, il serait dommage que tu sois obligé de quitter la ville...** me dit mon prof.

Ok, ok, Jared avait peut-être raison, enfin non, il a tort, mais ça fait un peu peur là, vous ne croyez pas ? Je suis folle ?

**- Elle ne partira pas.** lâche Jared. **Il y a de plus forte probabilité qu'ils l'attrapent dans le coin que, par exemple, à Seattle, idem si elle quitte l'état... Les recherches seront plus difficiles en plus du temps pour transférer l'enquête aux nouvelles autorités compétentes.** explique-t-il, sec.

**- Tu as raison, Jared ! **répond Jaminson. **Décidément, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ton avenir...**

Il nous salut et en va, je fusille Jared du regard une nouvelle fois. À peine le temps de m'asseoir que quelqu'un d'autre frappe à la porte, l'un des agents ouvre de nouveau c'est Mademoiselle Young et Sam Uley.

**- Entrez, entrez !** dis-je gentiment.

Sam grimace et plisse le nez, il lance un regard à Jared. Emily Young s'assoit à côté de moi.

**- Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?** me demande-t-elle.

**- Oui, déboussolée mais ça va !** répondis-je.

**- Je me suis un peu inquiétée de ne pas de voir aujourd'hui, surtout en vue des événements...**

**- Je reviens demain en cours, c'était juste pour aujourd'hui, pour respirer un peu...**

**- Je comprends !** rit-elle.

Elle est vraiment belle comme femme et très gentille, je crois que c'est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse ! Sam discute avec Jared doucement, puis ils reviennent vers nous.

**- Kim, je voulais voir si tout se passait bien pour toi, on ne se connaît pas, mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi...** m'avoue Sam.

**- Ça va, merci d'être venue, ça me fait plaisir ! Dites, vous pourriez remercier Billy Black pour moi ?**

**- Oui, avec grand plaisir ! N'hésite pas à téléphoner si tu as besoin de parler où même si tu veux venir chez nous...** me sourit-il, bienveillant.

**- Oui, je t'accueillerais à la maison avec grand plaisir !** rajoute mademoiselle Young.

**- J'y penserais ! Merci beaucoup !**

Sam et elle se regarde et ils décident de s'en aller, je les remercie de leurs venues et ils s'en vont pour de bon.

**oOo**

Vendredi, en biologie je n'arrive pas à me concentrer correctement, depuis que Jared m'a dit qu'il trouvait que monsieur Jaminson me draguait chez moi, beeen, j'ai vraiment l'impression de monsieur Jaminson me drague... Enfin, pas ouvertement, mais dans ses regards. Je pose ma main sur celle de Jared, il me regarde et je lui passe discrètement ma feuille de cours, je lui ai noté un message pour lui dire qu'il a peut-être raison.

**- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !** chuchote-t-il. **Ça ne me plait pas du tout !**

**- Et tu crois que ça me plait ?** dis-je sur le même ton. **En plus Correy a cru malin de dire que... **je ne termine pas ma phrase**. Maintenant il va penser quoi ? J'ai peur !**

Notre prof passe à côté de moi et je me tais, je fais comprendre à Jared que nous en parlons plus tard. Je dois sûrement me faire des idées... Raah, Jared et ses idées tordues !

Après le sport, je vais manger, je m'assois avec Jo, Brian et Matt, je regarde Paul et ses potes et je leur souris, ils viennent avec nous. Nous parlons de tout et de rien, même si les gars restent en « clan ».

À une heure, Jared m'emmène jusqu'à la salle de musique, je souffle un coup et j'entre. Je vois que le piano a été changé de place, ça me soulage. Madame Stuart me sourit et remercie Jared, il s'en va.

**- Je vais essayer de jouer, mais je n'ai pas touché à un piano depuis...**

**- Si tu ne te sens pas de jouer tu restes à ta place et je jouerais !** me rassure-t-elle.

Je m'installe au piano et j'essaye de jouer un morceau, je me rate. J'essaye encore, je me rate. Je n'y arrive pas, je tremble.

**- Ne te force pas Kim, va t'asseoir à ta place, ce n'est pas grave !** me rassure madame Stuart encore une fois.

**- Merci...**

**- Ne me remercie pas Kimmy, c'est normal.**

Julia me tends la main et je m'installe à côté d'elle. Elle me sourit gentiment et me caresse doucement le dos de la main.

**- T'inquiète pas va, une fois qu'il l'auront enfermer dans un asile ça ira mieux ! C'est momentané !**

**- J'espère...** murmurai-je.

**- Mais oui, c'est la tension qui règne chez toi, le stress et tout ça !**

Je lui souris et elle me serre un peu la main pour me faire comprend qu'elle est là pour moi, ça me fait plaisir.

Comme Jared a décidé de s'inscrire au cours de mademoiselle Young et que dans la classe les tables ont été installées en « U », Jared se retrouve à côté de moi. Nous avons, aujourd'hui encore, le droit de laisser libre cours à notre imagination... Jared se débat avec des fils de différentes couleurs.

Soudain, Jacob se lève et vient vers moi, il mesure la circonférence de mon annuaire droit, il retourne à sa place et envois un SMS. Je vois que Jared en reçoit un et il le lit, je comprends tout de suite et je pose ma main droite sur la table de Jared, je rigole doucement.

**- Pourquoi une bague ?** demandai-je.

**- J'ai promis à ma mère de lui en faire une !**

**- Elle sera à la bonne taille tu crois ?**

**- Ouais, elle sera parfaite !**

Après avoir pris correctement la circonférence de mon doigt, il me « rend » ma main.

* * *

Coucou les filles ! Voici donc mon chapitre 6 !  
Alors étant donné que ce soir je suis prise d'une intense fatigue, il risque d'y avoir plus de fautes que d'habitude...  
Si vous envoyez N'HÉSITEZ PAS ! Je vous en serais très reconnaissante, d'ailleurs :)

Ensuite, je ne sais pas si c'est dû à ma fatigue extrême ou pas mais je trouve ce chapitre... moyen, trèès moyen.  
Dans le fond, il est bien, l'histoire ce tiens à mon humble avis, mais dans la forme... Je sais pas, je trouve ça nul...  
J'ai l'impression que mes phrases sont mal construites et que mes paragraphes sont mal organisés... Bref, ça va pas !  
Enfin voilà, à part ça j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !

**Gros bisous et à très bientôt ! :)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Il pleut, il pleut des cordes et des cordes. Je suis dans ma salle de musique presque seule, je joue du piano tranquillement. Pour un vendredi soir, ce n'est pas génial... Mon père entre dans la pièce avec une pochette cartonné.

**- Tiens, j'ai retrouvé ça dans la bibliothèque.** dit-il en me donnant la pochette jaune.

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- Regarde à l'intérieur !**

J'ouvre la pochette et je découvre une partition de musique nommée « Paul » où les notes sont inscrites au crayon à papier d'ailleurs, mon père me donne aussi un crayon et une gomme.

**- C'était ce que tu avais composé pour Paul quand tu avais huit ans, finis ton morceau, ça te changera les idées !**

**- Merci papa !**

Il s'en va et je commence à jouer le morceau, ça sonne plutôt bien et ça ressemble bien à Paul... Je remarque que la dernière note va pas alors je la gomme et rejoue le morceau depuis le début.

Le temps passe à une vitesse folle, entre mes hésitations et mes éclairs de génie, je ne vois pas la journée passer. Ma mère entre dans la pièce.

**- Le repas est près, vous venez à table ? **c'est plus un ordre qu'une demande, en réalité.

Nous la suivons et nous nous mettons à table.

Après mangé, je remonte dans ma chambre regarder la télé avec Jared. Je l'observe un instant.

**- Pourquoi Paul n'est pas venu ?**

**- Tu préférerais que Paul vienne ?**

**- Bah, je croyais que vous deviez vous relayer...**

**- Je peux lui demander de venir si tu préfères !**

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, il est beau. Kim ! Arrête ! Juste amis, vous ne devez être qu'amis !

**- Il doit dormir, le gros bébé.** riais-je.

Je donne la télécommande à Jared et je lui souhaite bonne nuit, il baisse le son. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon sommeil, mais je dors profondément.

_POV Jared._

Je regarde Kim dormir quand j'entends au loin le cri d'un loup. Paul. Je me lève, je passe devant les agents de police et je prétexte une envie de prendre l'air, ils me laissent descendre et je quitte la maison.

Dans la forêt, je retire mes vêtements et je me transforme, je cours rejoindre Paul. Je constate que Sam est déjà là et j'apprends que Jacob doit nous rejoindre.

Ayant la meilleure vue, je repère tout de suite un mouvement autour de nous, je m'élance à la poursuite de la sangsue, cette fois je vais lui régler son compte ! De quels droits s'en prend-il à Kim ?

Je cours sans m'arrêter, l'odeur est vraiment très forte, je suis proche de lui. Je grogne et je pense à Kim, je redouble alors ma vitesse et continue ma poursuite.

_**« Jared ! Attend-nous ! Jared ! »**_ s'époumone Paul.

Non, non et non ! Je ne dois pas perdre de temps ! Je ne laisserais pas cette pourriture « vivante » !

Soudain, le vampire cesse tout mouvement. Paul, Sam, Jacob et moi l'encerclons et nous allons pouvoir l'attaquer.

**- Jared, tu es là !** ricane le vampire.

Je grogne et m'avance vers lui de façon menaçante.

**- Comment va **_**ma**_** Kimmy ? **  
_**« Laisse ma Kim tranquille, sangsue ! »**_ grondai-je dans ma tête.  
_**« Jared, calme-toi »**_ tente Sam.

Je montre mes crocs au vampire qui rit. Je vais le tuer !

**- Tu sais ce qui me plaît chez Kimmy, Jared ? Non?** me questionne la sangsue. **Tout d'abord, son sang, **_**la mia cantante**_**, ma chanteuse, son sang chante pour moi, il m'appelle, il m'obsède !**

Je grogne encore plus fort, je m'élance vers lui.

_**« Jared, fait attention ! »**_ ordonne Sam.  
_**« Il n'arrivera rien à Kim ! »**_ promet Jacob.

Paul s'approche aussi, il grogne à son tour. Le vampire rit encore plus fort et change de place. D'une fois qu'il est de nouveau dans mon champ de vision, j'avance vers lui. Paul grogne de façon de plus en plus menaçante.

**- Je veux boire son sang, il faut que je boive son sang...** commence la vampire, **mais, elle est l'objet de ton imprégnation, mon cher Jared, cela la rend... fascinante !** s'exclame-t-il.

Le vampire bouge de plus en plus, il va à une vitesse impressionnante. Je ne me laisse pas abattre et j'essaye de suivre son rythme. Il se stop un instant. Je suis derrière lui, _parfait_.

**- Il faut qu'elle soit transformée ! Elle mérite d'être transformée !** crie-t-il au bord de l'extase. **Mais avant, elle devra mettre au mon...** continue-t-il.

Je saute et attrape la sangsue. Je pense à Kim, je repense à ce que cette ordure de sangsue a tenté de faire. Je plante sauvagement mes griffes dans son dos pour l'immobiliser, dos que je lacère profondément.

Il s'échappe mais Paul fais diversion, Jacob arrive à arracher un bras du vampire et je lui arrache l'autre. La sangsue s'éloigne à nouveau mais c'est sans compter sur Sam qui le prend par surprise en lui arrachant une jambe, le vampire tombe à terre et j'en profite pour lui arracher la tête.

Un porte-feuille étant tombé de la poche du vampire, je me précipite vers celui-ci et essaye de l'ouvrir avec mon museau et mes pattes. Je n'y arrive pas.

Sam se transforme et va mettre feu à la dépouille. Jacob et Paul partent vers la réserve. Je rester pour observer Sam prendre des photos de la tête arrachée pour ensuite la balancer dans les flammes. Les photos Polaroïds tombent au sol.

Sam ramasse le porte-feuille et constate que tout ce que la sangsue à volé est dedans.

**- Nos empreintes digitale peuvent amener la police jusqu'à nous... Il faudra faire le nécessaire pour rester discret. Jared, rentre maintenant !** ordonne-t-il.

Cette fois j'obéis et je cours jusqu'à mes vêtements mais avant, je retrouve Paul et Jacob.

_**« Alors, soulagé ? »**_ demande Jacob.

_**« Oui, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point... »**_

Je les abandonne et je retrouve le buisson où sont dissimulés mes habits.

_POV Kim._

Je me retourne dans mon sommeil et je me cogne contre Jared, j'ouvre les yeux et constate que ce dernier me regarde, je l'ai réveillé.

**- J'ai rêvé d'un truc dingue...** dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

**- Tu me raconteras demain, dors bien...**

Sur ces paroles, je me rendors...

Samedi, Jared rentre chez lui et c'est Paul qui vient à la maison, je l'entraîne dans ma salle de musique et je lui joue le morceau que j'ai écrit pour lui, enfin, je lui joue le début, car je compte le continuer encore !

**- Apparemment j'ai commencé à l'écrire à huit ans... Tu aimes ?**

**- Heum...** il se gratte derrière la tête.

Je baisse la tête.

**- C'est pas grave... Bon euh, on descend ?**

Je me lève et je passe devant lui, il attrape mon poignet pour que je m'arrête. Il soupire.

**- Fait pas cette tête... c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment réagir, enfin, c'est pas souvent que les gens composent des musiques pour moi...**

J'essaye de desserrer la poigne de Paul, il me lâche et je quitte la pièce. Quel crétin ! Il pourrait simplement me dire merci et qu'il aime la musique, je ne lui demande pas grand-chose ! Je claque ma porte de chambre. Il entre et je lui balance un oreiller qu'il esquive. Monsieur Lahote se couche sur moi sans délicatesse.

**- Arrête, tu m'étouffe ! Pauuul **! criai-je.

**- Pardon Kimmy, je ne pensais pas que ça te blesserait que je dise ça...**

**- Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu ne pensais pas me blesser ? T'es sérieux là ?**

**- Tu m'excuses ?**

**- Non ! Non je ne t'excuse pas !**

**- Tu es consciente que je ne bougerais pas de là ?**

**- Je m'en fiche ! Rester autant que tu veux, je n'accepte pas tes excuses ! T'es pas un ami !**

Il se relève et plante son regard dans le mien.

**- Je ne suis pas ton ami ? **s'étrangle-t-il.

**- Non, plus maintenant, t'es un crétin doublé d'un imbécile qui fait semblant d'être mon ami !**

**- Non mais Kim... tu ne peux pas me dire ça, c'est pas gentil...**

**- Et toi tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire « Heum » de façon hésitante !**

**- Ok, on a cas dire qu'on est plus ami et puis c'est tout.**

Pourtant, il ne bouge pas, il m'écrase, il est vraiment lourd !

**- Bon, tu bouges ?**

**- Nan, je suis bien, t'es confortable en fait ma Kimmy.**

**- Kimberly.**

**- Me la fait pas à moi, je suis ton meilleur copain, fait pas style que tu m'en veux.**

**- Mais je t'en veux !**

**- Tu me grattouilles la tête ?**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Bah, j'aime bien quand tu me grattouilles la tête !**

**- Non, j'ai pas envie de te grattouiller la tête...**

**- Mais allé s'toplais, après j'irais jouer du piano pour toi...**

**- Tu joues du piano ? Toi ?**

**- Ouais, ma meilleure amie m'a appris à jouer « Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars » d'abord.**

Il boude, non mais je rêve...

**- C'est à moi de bouder !**

**- Kimmy ? Tu me grattouilles la tête ?**

**- Paul ! T'es chiant et en plus t'es méchant avec moi !**

**- C'est pas vrai ! En plus, t'as appelé ta jolie musique « Paul » alors c'est que je ne suis pas si méchant que ça...**

**- Rattrape toi va !**

Il se tait et il repose sa tête sur ma poitrine.

**- Tu te souviens quand on est devenu copain toi et moi ? Je venais d'arriver et j'essayais d'intégrer un groupe... C'est drôle, je pensais me faire plein de copain et finalement je me suis battu ce jour là...**

**- Ouais, tu voulais a tout pris entrer dans le groupe de Rory Finnigan... D'ailleurs c'est avec lui que tu t'es battu parce qu'il avait dit qu'il ne te voulait pas dans sa bande !**

On rigole tous les deux, il m'écrase alors c'est gênant.

**- Quand toi t'es arrivé vers nous et que tu as dit de ta petite voix...**

Mes mains accrochent ses cheveux et je lui grattouille la tête.

**- « Moi j'ai pas d'copains, tu peux être le mien si tu veux ! »** dit-on en même temps.

**- Kim, Paul, le shérif Swan est là !** appelle mon père.

Paul se lève, me fait un bisou sur la joue et m'aide à me lever. Il me manipule comme il veut celui-là...

On descend dans le salon avec mon escorte policière. Le shérif Swan nous salut et on prend place sur le canapé.

**- Je viens de chez les Cameron, Jared confirme que l'homme sur la photo que je vais te montrer est bel et bien ton agresseur.**

Il me tend une photo Polaroïd, la tête de mon agresseur a été arraché de son corps.

**- Je t'épargne les autres photo que nous avons reçues, nous savons que c'est lui car il y nous avons également reçut ce qu'il t'as volé avec cette photo mais pour le principe, est-ce l'homme qui t'as agressé ?**

**- Oui, c'est bien lui.**

Il me rend mes photo et même la partie déchirée avec le chien. Le shérif Swan ordonne alors à tous les agents de partir, car le dossier est bouclé.

**- Hum Paul ?**

**- Oui shérif ?**

**- Tu fais toujours partis de l'équipe de recherche des bêtes sauvages ?**

**- Ouais, pourquoi ?**

**- Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de toi dans les jours à venir, fait passer le message à Sam.**

**- Bien shérif Swan !**

Lorsque mon père ouvre la porte pour que tout le monde s'en aille, Annie, George et Jared sortent de leur voiture. Annie apporte quelque chose.

**- Je faisais un gâteau au chocolat, il vient de sortir du four et je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir donc voilà !** dit-elle en souriant.

**- Entrez donc ! Vous restez manger ?** propose mon père.

Comme la discutions tournent autour du tordu, de la bête sauvage, de moi, de la police et de toute cette semaine, Paul m'entraîne à l'étage, Jared nous suit.

Il m'emmène dans la salle de musique et il s'assoit devant le piano, il joue « Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars ». Quand il s'arrête il me regarde.

**- Tu me joues ma musique ?**

Je soupire.

**- Je m'excuse Kim, mais tu sais comment je suis...**

**- Ouais... Aucune délicatesse.**

Je m'installe à côté de lui et je joue mon morceau intitulé « Paul ». Après avoir fini de jouer, il me fait un bisous sur la joue.

**- Je joue « Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars » et tu chantes ?**

**- Alors, là, non !** déclarai-je.

**- Je chanterais avec toi !**

**- Tu ne sais pas chanter !**

**- C'est pas grave...**

Il joue et chante en même temps, c'est un véritable catastrophe, je rigole, Jared chante aussi, c'est vraiment catastrophique... Les deux en même temps... Je soupire, je chante à mon tour. Paul me fait un bisous sur la joue et il reprend la chanson. Notre trio est _vraiment_ catastrophique...

**oOo**

Lundi midi je mange avec tous les garçons, ils ont pris l'habitude de manger avec moi, en clan, mais avec moi.

Après avoir mangé on va dans les couloirs, je m'arrête à mon casier quelques instants et tous les gars restent autour de moi.

**- Non mais de toute façon Kim n'est que leur plan cul, on le sait tous !** s'exclame Rory Finnigan. **Tout le monde dit qu'elle est vierge, mais en fait les mecs font des tournante, ils lui sont tous passé dessus... Elle n'est pas si vierge que ça à mon avis.**

Paul se met en rogne et fonce droit sur Rory, il lui met un coup de poing magistral. Une baston entre les deux garçons commencent alors. Jacob, Quil et Embry accours pour les séparer ; les trois entraîne Paul à l'extérieur. Jared quant à lui reste immobile, j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de se contrôler... Je regarde ses poings, effectivement, il se contrôle...

Matt, Jo' et Brian s'approchent de moi, je les regarde un à un et il sourit timidement.

**- Laisse tombé Kim, ce n'est qu'un con.**

**- Ouais... Mais Paul va avoir des ennuis maintenant...** soupirai-je.

Les trois garçons me disent qu'ils doivent partir, le lundi il ne reste pas spécialement avec moi. Je les regarde s'éloigner et je ferme mon casier.

**- Je vais à la bibliothèque finalement, si vous me cherchez...** dis-je à l'intention de Jared.

**- Je viens avec toi.** déclare-t-il.

Nos regards se croisent et il se détend, nous marchons vers la bibliothèque. Quand nous entrons dans celle-ci, Sonia, la bibliothécaire, nous salue.

En fait, je vais revenir sur mes paroles de l'autre jour, Emily Young est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse, Sonia est vraiment sympa, je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est jeune, elle a trente-cinq ans parce qu'en fait la bibliothèque est commune à chaque groupe scolaire soit jardin d'enfant, primaire, collège et lycée.

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui il y a des primaire, je vois mon ancienne enseignante et je lui souris, elle me fait un signe alors je vais la voir. Elle donne le livre qu'elle lisait à une collègue et elle me rejoint.

**- Oh Kim, ça me fait plaisir de te voir !**

**- Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps, hein ?**

**- Oui !**

Elle me détaille du regard.

**- Comme tu es belle ! Tu as une mine fatiguée, mais tu es vraiment ravissante !** s'exclame-t-elle.

**- Je ne dors pas bien en ce moment... mais, merci du compliment !**

**- Dis-moi, c'est Jared qui est avec toi ?**

**- Oui, c'est bien lui !**

**- Vous... ?**

**- Non, on est juste amis !**

**- Dommage, vous iriez très bien ensemble ! **déclare-t-elle.

**- N'importe quoi, en plus je ne le connais pas bien...**

Elle me sourit tendrement.

**- Tu restes jusqu'à quelle heure ?**

**- Il me reste une demi-heure avant de reprendre les cours.**

**- Ça te dit de t'occuper des enfants avec nous ? On les divisent en groupe et tu t'occupes de quelques uns d'entre eux !**

**- Oh oui, ça me changera les idées !**

Et nous voilà, Jared et moi, assis à une table avec huit enfants, quatre garçons et quatre filles.

D'ailleurs elles sont toutes « amoureuse » de Jared, elles lui dessinent des coeurs et lui écrivent des mots d'amour depuis tout à l'heure.

**- Kim, comment ça s'écrit ton prénom ?** demande un des garçons.

**- K, I, M ! **répondis-je en souriant.

**- Merci ! Tiens, c'est mon dessin pour toi !**

Je prends le petit chef-d'œuvre et je le regarde, il y a une fille de dessinée avec un garçon, lui et moi.

**- Je le garderai toujours, ton dessin !**

**- Je peux t'en faire un aussi ?**

**- Oui, moi aussi ?**

**- Vous pouvez tous me faire un dessin ! Les filles ont toutes fait un à Jared !** déclarai-je.

**- Merci Kim !**

Et ils se mettent tous à faire des œuvre d'art pour moi. Ils sont adorables ses petits.

Avec tout ça, je ne vois pas le temps passer, la cloche sonne. Je fais un bisous à chaque garçon et à chaque fille pour les remercier des dessins et de ce moment. Les petites filles font, timidement, des bisous à Jared.

Dans le couloir, Jared tourne la tête vers moi.

**- On est vraiment ami ?** demande-t-il.  
**- Ouais.**

Il s'arrête devant son casier et moi je continue vers le mien, soudain je vois Rory et Paul sortir du bureau du directeur, je marche jusqu'à eux et je gifle Rory. Le proviseur nous demande d'entrer dans son bureau.

**- ****Mademoiselle Akalah, vous avez quelques chose à dire sur cet événement** ?  
- Rory a insinué que j'étais une pute. Paul l'a frappé et moi je le gifle.  
- Bon, Rory nous en avons déjà parlé, une heure de colle avec monsieur Lahote... Kim, ne recommencez plus de geste comme celui-là, je vous donne juste cet avertissement.  
- Oui monsieur.

Je me lève et je quitte le bureau du directeur.

**oOo**

Cela fait une semaine que la police a reçut les photos anonymes de mon agresseur et cela fait une semaine que je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je n'arrive pas à dormir et aujourd'hui vendredi 15 avril, il pleut, je suis blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine et j'ai des cernes et poches sous les yeux.

Après m'être préparée et après avoir bu un bol de café, je monte dans ma voiture et je vais en cours. Quand j'entre dans l'établissement je m'attache les cheveux en un chignon vraiment mal fait, je m'en fiche.

Je m'arrête devant mon casier et je dépose mes affaires de la journée, je garde seulement celle de Bio, mon premier cours de la journée.

Me voilà en train de lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux, je ne dors pas la nuit et je ne dors pas le jour non plus... Une semaine jours pour jours que je ne dors pas... Le cours de bio passe à une lenteur démesurée...

Je vais maintenant dans les vestiaire pour le cours de sport. Après m'être changée, je vais dans le gymnase, on fait encore volley aujourd'hui et Jared me reprend dans son équipe.

Je ne rattrape aucune balle et je ne fais aucun effort, en réalité je lutte pour ne pas fermer les yeux...

**- Kim ? Kim, ça va ?** demande une voix. **Kim !**

Je m'endors pour de bon.

_POV Jared._

Kim vient de fermer les yeux devant moi, je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe et je demande à Quil de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, il la prend dans les bras tandis que je vais dans les vestiaire des filles pour récupérer les affaires de Kim.

Je suis son odeur jusqu'à son casier et une fois devant je réfléchis à son code. Je mets tout d'abord sa date d'anniversaire, mais ce n'est pas ça, je ferme les yeux puis les réouvre. J'essaye celle de Paul, ça marche ! Je prends le sac et les vêtements de Kim et je ferme le casier de ma belle.

J'entre dans l'infirmerie et je dépose les affaires de Kim sur une chaise en face du bureau de Sue. Elle me sourit et Quil nous dit qu'il retourne en sport.

**- Elle dort, elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.** me rassure Sue.

**- Bon, je vais retourner en cours !**

Je m'approche de Sue et je lui fais un bisou sur la joue et j'approche ma bouche de son oreille.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Seth, on le surveille et on sera là pour lui.** murmurai-je avant de lui faire un autre bisou.

Elle me serre la main gentiment et je pars de l'infirmerie.

_POV Kim._

Je me réveille et je vois Sue Clearwater, je me redresse et elle me sourit gentiment. Je regarde l'heure sur la pendule au-dessus de la porte d'entrée et je constate qu'il reste une demi-heure de cours.

**- Tu vas bien Kim ?** me demande-t-elle gentiment.

**- Oui, ça va... Je manque de sommeil...**

**- Oui, ça se voit très bien !**

Elle rit et se lève, elle s'approche de moi...

**- Kim, est-ce que tu m'autorises à vérifier tes...**

Le téléphone sonne, Sue soupire et décroche. Pendant qu'elle parle j'hésite à partir mais finalement je me ravise...

À la sortie du lycée je marche vers ma voiture en baillant, Paul est contre celle-ci.

**- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser rentrer en voiture comme ça ? Déjà tu es inconsciente d'être venue en voiture toute la semaine !** me réprimande-t-il.

**- Paul... Laisse-moi !**

**- Tes clefs !** ordonne-t-il en tendant la main.

Je soupire et je lui donne mes clefs de voiture, il monte côté conducteur et je vais côté passager.

Sur le trajet personne ne parle, j'ai la tête posée contre la vitre et je regarde la pluie tomber. Je distingue un mouvement de la part de Paul, je constate qu'il me regarde. Je repose ma tête contre la vitre et il freine doucement.

**- Kim, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas... **

Je ne réponds rien, mais il redémarre et empreinte un autre chemin, il roule jusqu'à chez lui.

**- Cette fois tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas... Entre dans la maison...**

On sort de la voiture et il me fait entrer chez lui, je m'installe sur le canapé et je le vois téléphoner. Il revient s'asseoir à côté de moi, il me regarde et pose une main sur une des miennes.

**- Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas...**

Je relève la tête et je regarde dans le vide.

**- J'sais pas... je me pose des questions, des questions sur tout, sur Jared, sur toi, sur tout quoi ! Ça fait une semaine que je ne dors pas et ça fait une semaine que je me dis que c'est bizarre pour vous, pour les anciens... D'un côté je vous crois quand vous dites que les anciens vous initie, mais pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi Jared ? Pourquoi pas Seth et Leah Clearwater par exemple, ça serait plus logique !**

Je tourne la tête vers Paul, cette fois c'est lui qui regarde droit devant lui et dans le vide.

**- En plus, je n'arrête pas de penser à Jared... C'est mon béguin depuis l'année dernière et avant je ne rêvais que d'une chose, être son amie et maintenant que je le suis, je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose, c'est de l'embrasser et il ne faut pas ! Imagine qu'il se fiche de moi et que j'apprenne dans quelques mois qu'il se fout de ma gueule, juste pour s'amuser ?**

**- Jared est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère...**

**- J'sais pas... c'est confus dans ma tête... en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose ! Comme quand tu pars en voyage et que tu as l'impression d'oublier quelque chose dans ta valise... bah là c'est pareil, sauf que j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelque chose pour vivre ! C'est vraiment bizarre... Et tout à l'heure Sue a regardé mes cicatrices...**

**- Et... ?**

**- Apparemment elles sont « belles », elles sont sur la bonne voie, pas de complication donc tout va bien... de ce côté-là ça me rassure, ça va aller de mieux en mieux...**

Nous restons silencieux, de toute façon, que dire d'autre ?

* * *

Coucou les filles ! Voici donc mon chapitre 7 !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé et je vous dis à très bientôt :)  
ps: aujourd'hui je suis trèèès fatiguée donc je ne m'étale pas sur le chapitre !

**Gros bisous :)**


	9. Chapitre 8

Coucou les filles !  
Alors déjà, je ne m'excuse pas du retard parce que c'est moi la chef mais je vous en explique la raison : je n'étais pas chez moi du week-end !

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Je passe mon week-end exactement comme le reste de la semaine, c'est-à-dire sans dormir, à la place j'ai composé dans la salle de musique, heureusement que la pièce est insonorisée, car sinon j'aurais empêché mes parents de dormir.

J'ai un peu continué ma musique intitulée « Paul » et j'en ai commencé une que j'ai appelé « Jared »... Oui, je sais, je suis bête, je ne devrais pas m'accrocher comme ça mais...

Samedi matin, ma mère m'a fait une petite remarque quant à ma mine fatiguée, mais je lui ai simplement répondu qu'il faut que je rattrape du sommeil et que j'aurais des cernes et des poches sous les yeux un moment... Elle n'est pas dupe, mais elle n'a rien dit.

Alors que je m'apprête à déjeuner, quelqu'un sonne à la porte, je me lève et je vais ouvrir. Julia se tient devant moi.

**- Julia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** dis-je, légèrement inquiète.

Bah ouais quoi, il est neuf heures du matin quand même...

**- Oh rien rien ne t'inquiète pas, euh, je voulais te donner ça, c'est les nouvelles partitions pour le spectacle de fin d'année !**

**- Euh, bah entre !**

**- Non en fait j'ai sonné parce que j'ai entendu du bruit, mais je pars en week-end et mes parents m'attendent dans la voiture.**

Elle me montre sa voiture, je salue de la main ses parents qui me sourient. Julia me tend une pochette cartonnée que je prends.

**- Bon euh, bon week-end à vous alors !** souriais-je.

**- Merci, mais toi, tu devrais faire une sieste... tu as vraiment mauvaise mine...**

**- Je vais essayer... À lundi alors !**

**- À lundi !**

Elle s'en va et me fait un signe de main avant que je ferme la porte. Je retourne petit-déjeuner avant d'aller dans ma salle de musique, je m'attaque à l'apprentissage de mes nouveaux morceaux.

En parallèle je continue d'écrire ma musique pour Jared, enfin, je ne lui dirais sans doute jamais mais c'est quand même pour lui que je l'écris...

Le temps passe plutôt vite, je me rends compte qu'il est vingt heures car ma mère m'appelle pour manger... Je n'ai plus aucun repère temporel...

Ma soirée ce passe comme ma journée et ma nuit ce passe comme le reste, c'est-à-dire, au piano.

Dimanche, aucune amélioration, je ne dors pas plus. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, en plus je n'ai pas d'appétit... Ma mère me dit qu'il faudrait aller voir le médecin, mais je la rassure en lui disant que ce n'est rien, que je suis dans une mauvaise période et que tout ce bouscule dans ma tête, je lui dis aussi que tout va s'arranger. Elle accepte ses pauvres excuses complètement bidons, mais elle me prévient que si mon insomnie continue, elle appellera le docteur et que je n'aurais pas mon mot à dire.

Lundi, je repense à Paul en prenant mes clefs de voiture, finalement je compose un numéro de téléphone, vaux mieux que je me fasse emmener.

**- Âllo ?**

**- Jacob ? C'est Kim, euh, tu es chez toi là ?** demandai-je, gênée.

**- Ouais pourquoi ?**

**- Tu peux venir me chercher pour aller en cours ?**

**- Je suis là d'ici cinq minutes.**

Il raccroche et je l'attends devant chez moi. J'entends le bruit d'un moteur et Jacob arrête sa moto devant moi. Il me tend un casque que je mets.

**- Tu n'as pas de voiture aujourd'hui ?** demande-t-il en remettant le moteur en route.

**- Si, mais je ne dors plus, ce n'est pas prudent de conduire.**

Il range mon sac dans le coffre de la moto, sous le siège, donc. Il se réinstalle et je prends place derrière lui.

**- Accroche-toi bien.**

Je m'exécute, mais alors qu'il démarre, je constate qu'il ne va pas en direction du lycée de La Push, non, il va vers Forks.

**- Hey, tu vas où ?** criai-je pour couvrir le bruit du moteur.

**- À l'hôpital, ça fait dix jours que tu ne dors pas, ce n'est pas normal.**

**- C'est pas gr...**

**- Si, ça l'est. **me coupe-t-il.

Il augmente sa vitesse. Nous déboulons dans un endroit qui n'est pas l'hôpital, c'est une maison dans la forêt.

**- Carlisle ?** appelle Jacob.

Dans la maison nous allons nous asseoir sur des fauteuils, je soupire lorsque je vois le nom de Paul qui s'affiche sur mon téléphone, je décroche.

**- T'es où Kim ?** demande-t-il précipitamment.

**- Jacob vient de m'amener euh, chez Carlisle...**

**- Pardon ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Rien, c'est pour mon insomnie...**

**- D'accord, avec la meute on arrive !**

**- La meute ?** demandai-je, piqué par la curiosité.

_POV Jacob._

Paul commence alors son explication, oui, j'écoute attentivement leur conversation téléphonique.

**- Bah ouais, en fait Billy, Harry et compagnie aurait voulu être des loups, comme dans les légendes quand ils étaient jeunes donc ils disaient qu'ils étaient une meute alors avec les gars on a...**

Je prends le téléphone de Kim et je le mets à mon oreille.

**- Laisse tombé Paul, elle s'est endormie à « Harry et compagnie » ! **le coupai-je dans son discours.

**- Elle dort ?**

**- Comme un bébé.** confirmai-je.

L'odeur de Carlisle me titillent le nez, il entre dans mon champ de vision et je me lève aussitôt.

**- Qu'y a-t-il Jacob ?** demande-t-il inquiet.

**- C'est Kim, elle est insomniaque, cela fait dix jours qu'elle ne dort plus.**

Il s'approche d'elle et il observe son visage.

**- Quels sont, selon toi, les causes de ces insomnies ?**

**- Pendant la semaine où elle était sous protection, c'est Jared qui était avec elle, ils ont dormi tous les deux chaque nuit et je pense que son absence empêche Kim de dormir correctement, un effet de l'imprégnation...**

**- Hum, c'est possible. Comme ce fait-il qu'elle dorme ici ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que ma présence la rassure ou peut-être le fait que Paul lui dise que lui et le reste de la meute arrive...**

**- Suis-moi, avec elle.**

Je porte délicatement Kim dans mes bras et je suis Carlisle, il m'amène dans une chambre, j'installe Kim sur le lit. Nous ressortons dans l'ancien salon, Carlisle appelle la mère de Kim.

**- Madame Akalah ? C'est le docteur Cullen.**

**- Docteur ? **s'inquiète-t-elle.

**- Je suis ici pour quelques jours et je vous appelle au sujet de votre fille, son état me préoccupe...**

**- Kim ? Oh mon dieu, oh, qu'est-ce...** elle panique.

**- Calmer vous madame Akalah, elle va bien, elle dort, je vous appelle justement au sujet de ses insomnies.**

**- Voulez-vous que je vienne ?**

**- Non, non, ne vous déplacer pas, son ami Jacob Black est avec elle... Voilà, je n'ai pas envie de la mettre sous somnifères alors je vais voir avec des confrères pour essayer la médecine douce,** explique-t-il, **je n'entends pas là de l'homéopathie, du yoga, des tisanes, enfin tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre de se détendre...**

**- Oui, oui, très bien, je... euh, merci docteur Cullen.**

Elle salue Carlisle et il raccroche.

_POV Jared._

Je suis assis à côté de Kim, je la regarde dormir. Carlisle m'a expliqué la théorie de Jacob, cela paraît logique, mais un peu surréaliste. Il m'a aussi expliqué qu'il allait voir avec des collègues pour traiter ses insomnies avec de la médecine douce. Je m'inquiète pour Kim, son visage n'est vraiment pas serein...

**- Ne reste pas planté là, Jared ! Elle n'est pas mourante !** intervient Paul dans mon dos.

**- On verra tes réactions quand tu t'imprégneras.**

**- C'est rare comme phénomène. **se défend-il.

**- Quil est le troisième...** décrétai-je.

Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce, monsieur a décidé de faire sa sieste.

_POV Kim_

Je me réveille dans une chambre que je ne connais pas, Jared et Paul sont là. Je panique, que m'est-il arrivé ? Jacob m'a juste accompagné pour que je puisse voir le docteur Cullen...

**- Ah Kim, te voilà réveillé !** sourit le docteur.

**- J'ai juste dormi ?**

**- Oui, simplement dormis ! Tes amis vont te remmener chez toi, je passerai dans la soirée pour voir quel traitement pourrait te convenir.**

**- Un traitement ?** m'étranglai-je.

**- Rien de méchant, un peu d'homéopathie, rien de plus.**

**- D'accord...**

Je me lève, remets mes chaussures et quitte la chambre. Je vois que tout le monde est là, soit Embry, Quil, Jacob, Jared et Paul. Je les regarde un à un, ils me sourient tous.

**- Pas de moto !** me prévient le docteur.

**- Oui, pas de problème.**

Je suis Paul jusqu'à la voiture de Jared, je monte à l'arrière du véhicule. Sur la route, ma conversation téléphonique me revient en tête.

**- Et donc, tu ne m'as pas répondu, pourquoi ****« **la meute **» **?

**- T'as rien écouté ?**

**- J'me suis endormie...** bougonnai-je.

**- Je te disais que Billy, Harry et le reste des anciens auraient voulu être des loups guerriers comme dans les légendes et ils disaient qu'ils étaient une meute, on a trouvé ça sympa alors on fait pareil, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.** m'explique-t-il.

**- Ah, d'accord ! C'est plutôt cool !**

Chez moi, les garçons m'ordonnent d'aller me coucher... Cinq papas poules pour moi toute seule, c'est chouette, non ?

**oOo**

Je reviens de Forks, en réalité j'avais rendez-vous avec un psychologue. Aujourd'hui encore nous avons parlé de Jared, de Paul, de mon agression, de ma famille et de plein d'autres choses, cela m'aide beaucoup.

Donc nous sommes jeudi soir et je rentre à la maison en voiture.

Soudain, j'aperçois au loin Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob et Jared chahuter en haut des falaises, _tout en haut_ des falaises... Je vois alors que Paul pousse Jared, qui tombe dans une chute vertigineuse. Je pile sec et fais demi-tour, je vais aller leur expliquer ma façon de penser !

En haut du sentier de randonneur et je les entends rire, cela m'énerve d'autant plus !

**- Non mais vous êtes complètement taré !** m'écriai-je. **Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il peut arriver ? Paul, tu t'imagines que Jared pourrait se noyer ou se blesser grièvement en tombant d'aussi haut ?!** criai-je sur mon ami. **Non mais n'importe quoi les mecs !** les engueulai-je. **Et vous Sam, je vous pensais plus responsable !** le pointai-je du doigt. **Pour la peine j'en parlerai à mademoiselle Young, car je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécierait de revoir son fiancé tétra ou paraplégique suite à une mauvaise chute ou pire, d'apprendre un décès !**

**- Kim...** tente Sam en s'approchant.

**- Ne jouez pas les malheureux avec moi !** sifflai-je. **Vous savez que j'ai raison et en plus vous entraînez ****Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil et Jacob dans vos histoires** ! Paul, tu es complètement irresponsable ! grondai-je.

Jared arrive en riant et en se ventant de son plongeons. Je me retourne, furieuse.

**- Et ça te fait rire ?!** hurlai-je indignée. **Il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de grave ! Tu imagines la douleur de ta mère s'il t'arrivait malheurs ..?!** continuai-je en baisant d'un ton. **Apparemment non !** terminai-je énervée.

Il ne répond rien et je m'en vais comme je suis arrivée, c'est-à-dire, furieuse.

Dans les bois je marche d'un pas sévère pour retourner sur le parking où j'ai garé ma voiture. Quelqu'un attrape ma main et je me retrouve dans des bras musclés à marcher à reculons.

Je me cogne le dos contre un arbre et je fais face à Jared, qui a une main posée sur une de mes hanches et l'autre main sur le tronc d'arbre, au-dessus de ma tête. Il est torse nus et il a les cheveux humides, il est sexy.

**- J'aime beaucoup... **dit-il en se penchant pour attraper ma lèvre inférieure avec les siennes. **Quand tu t'énerve...** il recommence, en attrapant ma lèvre supérieure. **Comme ça.**

Sous le coup de la stupéfaction j'ai entrouvert la bouche, il m'embrasse d'une manière tendre et... sexuel. Mes mains accroche son cou pour en demander plus, ses mains passent sous mon t-shirt et elles caressent mes hanches. Nos langues jouent ensemble et nos lèvres ne se quittent plus. Il met fin au baiser et s'éloigne de moi, essoufflé.

**- Ça ne serait pas bien... **dit-il en parlant de ce qui aurait pu suivre.

Il m'embrasse tendrement et s'éloigne pour de bon, je le regarde rejoindre ses amis en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Après un moment « d'absence », je retourne à ma voiture. À l'intérieur de celle-ci j'hurle de joie et je tape des pieds, heureuse et comme une gamine.

Je rentre chez moi, consciente de ce que nous venons de faire et surtout en me disant qu'à force de trop jouer avec le feu, je vais m'y brûler les ailes...

J'ai _embrassé_ Jared ! Je n'ai pas tenue mes engagements et je suis encore plus amoureuse de lui maintenant, _merde_.

Dans ma chambre, je prends mon journal intime avant d'écrire je dessine nos prénoms « Jared » et « Kim » entrelacés sur une demi-page ensuite, je raconte notre merveilleux baiser.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, alors que j'arrive au lycée, je suis d'une humeur massacrante. Je me gare devant le lycée et je reste quelques instants dans ma voiture.

J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit à quelque chose : Paul ne fait que de me poignarder dans le dos depuis le début, en fait il fait semblant d'être mon ami ! Non mais sérieusement, il se prend pour qui ? Je vois les choses parfaitement claires maintenant : Il s'est servi de moi ! Lui qui connaît tous mes secrets et qui savait tout sur mon béguin vis-à-vis de Jared et qui _comme par hasard_ va faire ami-ami avec lui pour ensuite constater que Jared fait semblant de s'intéresser à moi...

Voyez-vous, après m'être confié à Paul sur le fait que rêve d'embrasser Jared, que fait ce dernier ? Il m'embrasse ! Non mais non, c'est fini, il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face ! Paul s'est servi de moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il n'a pas eu l'air d'aimer ma musique ! Il se fout de moi depuis le début ! Salaud !

Je sors de ma voiture et je vois Paul qui s'approche de moi. En marchant à mon tour vers l'entrée principale du lycée et en croisant Paul je lève un index pour lui faire comprendre de me laisser continuer mon chemin.

Devant mon casier je refuse de pleurer, je serai forte ! Garde la tête haute, Kim !

**- Kim ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demande Paul en s'approchant.

Julia s'interpose entre nous deux.

**- Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas te parler, laisse-là !**

**- Non ! Je veux savoir !**

**- Paul, barres-toi !** insiste-t-elle.

Je referme mon casier et elle m'entraîne à sa suite.

**- Je connais un endroit où on pourra parler tranquillement !**

Et nous voilà à l'infirmerie sous l'oeil ahurit de Sue ! Julia lui explique que je ne vais pas bien et que tout ce bouscule dans ma tête, je souris difficilement.

Je raconte à Julia ce qui ne va pas et Sue essaye tant bien que mal de m'expliquer que je me trompe et que Paul ne me veut pas de mal. Je suis sceptique et Julia ne sait pas trop quoi me répondre, je la comprends.

Je vais biologie en retard, mais le mot d'excuse que Sue à fait convient à mon prof, je m'assois à côté de Jared et je l'ignore complètement c'est soit ça soit une scène « de ménage » en plein cours...

En sport je convaincs mon prof de faire volley en match simple : un contre un, _parfait_ ! Je me défoule, je ne vise pas les élèves mais les murs, tout le monde comprend que je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je demande à Tom de me laisser et de ne pas rigoler, il acquiesce. Les balles que je lance cognent contre le sol et contre les murs dans un bruit assourdissant. Je suis la plus bruyante aujourd'hui.

Vient au tour de Jared de me rencontrer lors d'un match, je lui lance un regard noir et je prends bien soin de le viser, il esquive et rattrape presque toutes mes balles et il a l'air perdu, tant mieux !

**- AKALAH VIENT ICI !** ordonne monsieur Kolka.

Je m'approche de lui toujours aussi énervé.

**- Bon sang, c'est quoi ton problème ? Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi agressive !**

**- Mon problème c'est que j'ai envie de me barrer de ce lycée. **répondis-je, sèche.

**- Bon... Thomas ? Délégué ? Amène ta camarade chez le directeur.**

Je vais chercher mes affaires et je quitte le gymnase avec Thomas, il m'emmène jusqu'au bureau du directeur et il donne un papier à celui-ci avant de s'en aller. Je prends place en face du grand manitou de l'école.

**- Kim ? Je devrais te sanctionner pour ton agressivité en classe... **il me tutoie maintenant ?

**- Très bien, virez-moi de cours.** dis-je sans cillé.

**- Non, il y a... il y a quelques circonstances atténuante.**

**- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je voulais vous parler, serait-il possible de transférer mon dossier au lycée de Forks ?**

**- Tu... tu souhaites étudier à Forks ? Kim, c'est bientôt les vacances, réfléchis bien et on en reparle après, d'accord ?**

**- À la rentrée, on mettra en place mon transfert.** dis-je en me levant. **Je retourne en cours.**

Je retourne au gymnase et monsieur Kolka refuse de me laisser jouer de nouveau, il fait de l'humour en me disant de m'inscrire à un cours de boxe, il n'a peut-être pas tord.

Je refuse de parler aujourd'hui, seule Julia me tient silencieusement compagnie. De temps à autres Jo, Matt et Brian viennent me voir, mais sans plus. Je suis d'humeur massacrante.

Madame Stuart du cours de musique essaye de me convaincre de rester au lycée tribal, elle me dit que l'école va perdre une pianiste talentueuse et que le spectacle de fin d'année ne sera pas pareil sans moi, je lui ai répondu que je viendrais exprès pour la représentation.

Le soir, en classe avec mademoiselle Young, je lui signale que je souhaiterai lui parler à la fin de l'heure, elle accepte et commence son cours. Elle nous raconte un passage des légendes, nous passons ensuite à un début de TP, Embry essaye de me convaincre de ne pas parler à notre enseignante, mais je refuse.

À la fin de l'heure je m'approche du bureau.

**- Je voula... je voulais vous parler de votre fiancé et de Jared, Paul, Embry... enfin.. de leur groupe... **commençai-je.** Je les ai vu sauter d'en haut des falaises et je suis allée les engueuler...** continuai-je. **Mais... je voulais vous en parler... Ils... ils peuvent se blesser gravement...** hésitai-je à dire.

Elle rit doucement.

**- Ils ne t'écouterons pas, tu sais ! Mais, c'est gentil d'avoir essayé de les disputer !** me dit-elle. **Je parlerai avec Sam, mais je n'ai pas bon espoir...**

Je la salue je lui souhaite un bon week-end, elle me souhaite un bon week-end également.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, donnez-moi vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises  
Posez-moi des questions, dites-moi ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, en bref dites-moi tout !

**Gros bisous et à mardi :)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Dans la soirée, Paul essaye tant bien que mal de me téléphoner, je ne réponds pas et je dis à mes parents de prétexter que je ne suis pas à la maison.

Après avoir été harcelée de messages et d'appels, je monte me coucher. Dehors il pleut à grosse goutte... Il pleut tellement que l'eau ne pénètre pas dans le sol, elle ruisselle et si ça continue nous pouvons être inondé !

Dans la nuit, des cailloux s'écrasent sur ma fenêtre, je me lève et regarde dehors : c'est Paul. Je retourne me coucher, mais il continue, encore et encore. Cette fois je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre.

**- Rentre chez toi, Paul.** criai-je à moitié.

**- Non, pas avant d'avoir discuté avec toi !** me répond-il.

**- J'en ai pas envie !**

**- Kimberly !**

Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, enfile un manteaux de pluie et descends les escaliers doucement pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée. Au rez-de-chaussé, j'enfile des bottes et je sors dehors rejoindre Paul.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive enfin ?! Kim !** m'interroge ce traître.

**- Tu oses me demander ce qu'il m'arrive ?**

**- Oui, puisque madame fait la tête sans aucune raison !**

**- Aucune raison ? Mais mon p'tit gars, j'en ai des raisons ! J'en ai à la pelle même ! Tu veux que je te dise ? T'es pas mon ami et tu ne l'as jamais été ! Tu fais semblant depuis toujours,** m'énervai-je, **tu sais, j'ai compris à quoi tu jouais, tu fais semblant d'être mon meilleur ami, je me confie à toi et pendant ce temps tu me poignardes dans le dos !** continuai-je. **Je te confie avoir un béguin pour Jared, que je souhaite qu'il devienne simplement mon ami et que fait-il ? Il s'intéresse à moi ! Je te confie que je souhaite l'embrasser et que fait-il ? Il m'embrasse ! Oui Paul, j'ai compris que tu te fous de moi.**

**- Il t'a embrassé ?** s'étonne-t-il. **Sérieusement Kim, il a fait ça ?**

**- NE FAIT PAS SEMBLANT DE NE PAS SAVOIR !** hurlai-je. **TU ME MENTS DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ! SI TU AVAIS ÉTÉ MON AMI AVANT TOUT, ****TU ME DIRAIS TOUJOURS LA VÉRITÉ ! TU N'ES PAS MON AMI !** je pleure pour de bon.

**- Non Kim ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu te fais des idées ! Crois-moi s'il te plais ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire, je ne savais pas que Jared t'avais embrassé ! Je te jure qu...**

Je m'avance vers le et le gifle de toutes mes forces, je me fais mal, très mal.

**- Aïee !** me plaignis-je. **Aïe j'ai maaal !**

Paul tremble de façon très étrange, j'entends du bruit dans les bosquets. Quil sort de ceux-ci, il accourt vers nous et éloigne Paul de moi en l'attirant dans les bois, ensuite, il revient vers moi.

**- Kim, ça va ?**

**- Non... je.. j'ai mal !**

**- J'appelle un médecins !** dit-il grave. **Viens au chaud.**

Il m'entraîne à l'intérieur de la maison et je vois mes parents debout, ils ont dû entendre notre dispute... Ma mère me dit de m'asseoir sur le canapé et mon père m'apporte une poche de glace.

**- Merci d'être arrivé à temps Quil.** dis-je tout bas.

**- C'est rien, je devais intervenir...**

Le médecin arrive quelques minutes après et il m'annonce que j'ai une entorse du poignet... _super_... Après avoir fini ses soins il s'en va.

**- Tu l'as vraiment tapé fort ma puce !** rit ma mère.

**- Il le méritait !** affirmai-je.

**- Euh, je vais y aller... **dis timidement Quil.

Je le raccompagne à la porte, il reste un instant sans bouger en me regardant fixement.

**- Tu sais Kim, si jamais tu décides de finir ton année à Forks, moi ça ne me dérange pas, c'est sûr que je devrais te retenir, tu es mon amie, mais c'est ton choix alors je suis pour, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.**

Je reste sous le choque, comment sait-il ça, lui ?

**- Et si tu y vas, adresses-toi à Bella Swan et dit lui que tu nous connais un petit peu, elle te prendra sous son aile...**

**- Merci Quil... **murmurai-je.

Il me fait un bisou sur le front et s'en va. Je suis toute chamboulée, premièrement, j'ai engueulé Paul comme il le faut, deuxièmement je l'ai giflé et troisièmement Quil est au courant d'un truc que je n'ai dit à personne...

**oOo**

Je passe mon week-end avec mes parents, mais je fais attention à filtrer tous les appels ! Je n'ai pas envie de d'être emmerdé pendant mes vacances !

Samedi, je suis allée faire les magasins avec ma mère, j'ai passé un bon après-midi avec elle et j'ai pu me changer les idées. Elle a essayé de me faire acheter des shorts mais j'ai refusé, des bermudas seront bien suffisant ! Ce que j'apprécie chez ma mère c'est qu'elle n'insiste jamais, elle sait que non c'est non !

Le dimanche nous avons passé notre journée à la maison tranquillement, pleuvait, pas autant que vendredi, mais il pleuvait quand même ! Heureusement que j'ai bloqué le numéro de Paul, car il n'a pas arrêté d'appeler, que ce soit sur mon portable ou sur mon fixe.

Je passe de bons moments en famille, c'est vraiment reposant ! Mais je me dis que le lendemain je serais seule jusqu'à seize heures, cela me déprime un peu, enfin, c'est ça les vacances !

**oOo**

Je paresse sur mon canapé en jogging et débardeur, en pyjama quoi !

Je ne fais que grignoter toute la journée, ce n'est pas bien, j'ai du ventre alors je ne devrais pas le faire mais... j'aime manger !

Lorsque mon père revient à la maison, il me regarde un instant avant de poser son regard sur le paquet de gâteau posé à côté de moi. Je souris et il secoue la tête.

**- On ne va pas en course avant jeudi, s'il n'y a plus rien dans les placards ce ne sera pas de ma faute ! **dit-il avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

**- Oui papa !** dis-je avec une pointe de moquerie.

**- Hum, ma chérie ?**

**- Ouais ?**

**- Il faudrait que tu ailles de préparer, on reçoit.**

**- George et Annie ?**

**- Non, mais tu verras bien !**

**- T'as pas invité Paul quand même ?!** m'énervai-je.

**- Non, va t'habiller !** ordonne-t-il.

Je me lève à contrecœur, ramasse mes déchets, je vais dans la cuisine les jeter et j'en profite pour ranger le reste du paquet de gâteau dans un placard.

Je monte à l'étage pour prendre une douche et m'habiller. J'enfile un jean bleu foncé et un tee-shirt un peu large, je me maquille légèrement. Je n'ai pas envie de bien m'habiller, peu importe qui vient à la maison même si on me dit que l'on reçoit le président !

Je redescends et je m'installe sur le fauteuil de mon père. Ma mère arrive quelques minutes après, me fait un bisou sur la joue et va en cuisine à son tour.

**- Hey, on mange quoi ?**

**- Des pâtes.** répond mon père.

Je ne dis rien, de toute façon quand il me répond ça, généralement cela veut dire « fout nous la paix, tu verras bien » ! Je soupire et je retourne à mon émission de télé.

Très vite quelqu'un toque à la porte, ma mère ouvre en souriant et elle laisse entrer Steve Lahote, le père de Paul. Je fusille mon père du regard et je fuis celui de ma mère. Steve s'installe sur le canapé, j'éteins la télévision et je me tourne vers lui.

**- Salut.** dis-je poliment.

**- Je suis venu parce que je n'arrive pas à te joindre au téléphone !**

**- C'est toi qui appelle ?**

**- Oui enfin avec le fixe ! Paul aussi essaye de te joindre.**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler.**

**- Écoute Kim, il faut que je te dise, Paul ne rentre presque plus à la maison, je l'ai vu qu'une fois depuis vendredi matin...**

Je ne réponds rien, maintenant ça va être moi la fautive dans l'histoire !

**- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé et je sais que ce n'est pas une dispute anodine !** dit Steve. **Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'écart ce fois-ci ! D'habitude quand vous vous disputez ce n'est pas sérieux, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi cette prise de bec et en général cinq minutes après vous redevenez les meilleurs amis du monde, mais là... C'est grave, c'est une vraie dispute et je sais que ça ne s'arrangera pas tout seul !**

**- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est lui le fautif de l'histoire.**

**- Vous l'êtes tous les deux ! Paul se pose beaucoup de questions ses derniers temps, il ne sait pas trop où il en est et il ne veut pas te mêler à tout ça... Donc, il a freiné votre amitié, mais sache qu'il t'aime toujours autant.** m'explique-t-il. **Tu sais, ma mère me demande toujours de tes nouvelles quand je la vois et ses copines croient que tu es ma fille ou ma nièce...** il rit et je souris timidement. **Je vais te confier un secret, quand vous aviez onze ou douze ans, Paul est tombé amoureux de toi, mais il s'est vite rendu compte que tu ne t'intéressais pas à lui alors il a mis ses sentiments de côtés pour être ton meilleur ami !**

J'entrouvre la bouche, Paul était ou est amoureux de moi ?

**- Il n'a plus de sentiment amoureux pour toi, puis il préfère être ton ami ! Enfin voilà, tout ça pour te dire que s'il t'a fait du mal ce n'était pas intentionnel !**

Je ne réponds rien et je baisse les yeux, je regarde mes genoux.

**- Maintenant prends des affaires, tu viens dormir à la maison, j'ai dit à Paul de revenir à la maison ce soir !**

**- Ah non no...**

**- Si Kim !** intervient ma mère.

**- Dépêche-toi !** ordonne mon père avec une grosse voix.

Je me lève et monte les escaliers en vitesse, je mets des affaires dans un sac, une trousse de toilette et je redescends. Steve salut mes parents et je fais de même...

Chez les Lahote j'aide le père de Paul à faire la cuisine, enfin, il m'aide à faire la cuisine pour être exact ! Il a insisté pour que je fasse du poulet Thaï, celui que Paul adore.

Nous finissons le plats tranquillement et alors que nous sortons de la cuisine, Paul entre dans la maison. Quand je croise son regarde, je constate qu'il m'en veut. Je baisse les yeux avant de regarder Steve.

**- Bon euh, je vais y aller...**

Je ne me fais pas prier, récupère mon sac et quitte la maison. J'ai pu entre les soupires exaspéré de Steve avant que je ferme la porte.

_POV Paul_

Je regarde mon père dans les yeux, je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

**- Tu sais fiston, c'est elle qui a préparé le repas...**

Je soupire et je pars à la poursuite de Kim.

**- Kim !** criai-je.

Elle s'arrête et se retourne doucement, je m'arrête devant elle.

**- Je ne sais pas ce que mon père a pu te dire mais c'est vrai et je suis désolé parce que je suis vraiment fautif dans cette histoire et oui j'ai dit à Jared que tu voudrais l'embrasser, mais je lui avais expressément dit de ne pas le faire... Ce crétin ne m'a pas écouté ! Je suis vraiment désolé Kim...** dis-je rapidement.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et je lui retire son sac, elle me laisse faire et je lui tends l'autre main qu'elle saisit.

**- Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir engueulé comme du poisson pourrit, mais sache que j'ai toujours été ton ami et que je le serais encore pendant un bon bout de temps ! En plus tu as fait du poulet Thaï, alors rien que pour ça je te garde avec moi !**

_POV Kim_

Il rigole et il me serre un peu plus la main, en entrant dans la maison Paul m'entraîne dans sa chambre, il dépose mes affaires sur son lit pendant je l'installe sur sa chaise de bureau. Il s'assoit sur son lit.

**- C'est vrai ce que ton père a dit ? Tu était amoureux de moi ?**

**- Ah !** lâche-t-il. **Il t'a parlé de ça...**

**- Oui, il m'a dit que c'était un secret.**

**- Ouais, c'est vrai, mais tu sais je ne le suis plus, hein... Mais tu sais quand on avait onze ans tu était la seule fille que connaissait...**

**- Tu promets que tu n'es plus amoureux de moi ?**

**- Je promets !** dit-il sérieusement. **De toute façon,** il prend un ton plus léger, **maintenant que je te connais, tu n'es pas très intéressante comme fille !**

J'attrape un stylo sur son bureau et je lui lance dessus, il rigole et je ris à mon tour.

**- Sinon, ça va ta main ?** demande-t-il plus sérieusement.

**- J'ai une entorse, mais ça va, je survis !**

**- Je suis désolé Kim...**

Le temps passe et arrive l'heure de manger, nous allons à table et Steve apporte le plat.

**- Demain Kimmy, il y a Jared qui vient à la maison...** annonce timidement Paul.

**- Euh, bah, d'accord, de toute façon demain je rentre chez moi donc bon...**

**- Ah non ! Demain tu restes ici, c'est... c'est pour toi qu'il vient...**

**- Ah, je vois.**

**- Tu feras un effort ? **demande-t-il tout bas.

**- M'ouais.**

Nous continuons le repas tranquillement, je demande des nouvelles de madame Lahote, la grand-mère de Paul, Steve me dit qu'elle va bien et que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller la voir.

Après manger, Paul et moi retournons dans sa chambre. Je vais sur l'ordinateur de Paul tandis qu'il regarde la télé. J'entends le générique d'une série policière que j'aime alors je quitte l'ordinateur pour rejoindre Paul sur le canapé.

**- Dis, tu feras vraiment un effort pour Jared demain ?**

**- Ouais, c'est bon, je vais l'écouter.**

Nous regardons les épisodes de la série et bien sûr mes habitudes ne changent pas, je commente sans cesse avec des « mais tire dans les pneus, merde ! » lors des courses poursuite en voiture ou des « putain, mais tire dans les genoux ! » quand les suspects s'en vont en courant.

En fin de soirée, je vais me coucher et Paul vient avec moi. On s'installe dos à dos. Après un bref « Bonne nuit » Paul s'endort comme un bébé, je souris en entendant ses légers ronflements.

Je m'endors rapidement, je ne sais pas trop de quoi je rêve, c'est assez étrange, mais ce que je sais c'est que je dors bien, très bien même ! Soudain, quelqu'un me secoue doucement.

**- Kim ! Hey Kim !** me réveille Paul.

**- Huunm quoi ? **dis-je d'une vois pâteuse.

**- Ça va ?** s'inquiète-t-il.

**- Oui ! Pourquoi tu m'réveilles ?**

**- Tu n'arrêtes pas de geindre !**

**- N'importe quoi, je dormais super bien !**

**- Ah ouais, tu crois que j'interprète comment les « noon, laisse-moi, va t'en, laisse-moi tranquille, pitié » et compagnie ?**

**- Oh, j'ai dit ça ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé...**

Je le vois s'installer sur le dos et regarder le plafond, je fais la même chose. Je ne me rends pas compte du temps qui passe et je ne me rends pas compte que je m'endors de nouveau.

Le lendemain, quand je me lève, Paul n'est pas là, je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu me réveiller.

J'entre alors dans le salon et je vois la table du petit-déjeuner prête, enfin, il reste un bol pour moi. Je remarque alors que Steve n'est pas là mais qu'il y a Paul et Jared.

Je salue tout le monde et je vais manger. Je suis en pyjama mais ça ne se voit pas donc cela ne me gêne pas. M'étant installé en bout de table, Paul et Jared prennent place à côté de moi, face à face.

**- Euh, Kim ?** hésite Jared.

**- Oui ?**

**- Ça te dirait te venir avec moi aujourd'hui à Port-Angeles ?**

**- Pourquoi faire ?** dis-je indifférente.

**- Parler...**

Je regarde Paul et le fusille du regard, il sourit ! Je vais l'assassiner !

Finalement j'accepte la proposition de Jared, que voulez-vous ? Je suis amoureuse...

Nous voilà en route pour Port-Angeles, je ne vois pas le trajet passer. En fait je me suis concentrée sur le chemin pour ne pas regarder Jared.

Il s'arrête devant un petit restaurant sympa. On entre et une serveuse fait signe à Jared de s'asseoir, on s'exécute. La serveuse arrive et salut Jared comme un vieil ami.

**- Comme d'habitude ?** demande-t-elle.

**- Oui !** répond-t-il en souriant.

**- Et pour la demoiselle ?** me demande-t-elle.

**- Heu...** hésitai-je.

**- Elle prendra la même chose Katy !**

**- Pas de problème !**

Katy s'en va et je regarde Jared, qu'a-t-il commandé pour moi ?

**- Ici, ils font les meilleurs donuts et chocolat chaud du coin ! **rit-il.

**- Oh ! D'accord, ça me rassure !**

**- En fait si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est parce que je voulais m'excuser de... enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler... **dit-il gêné.

**- Je t'excuse, mais ne recommence pas !**

**- Je suis vraiment désolé, Kim...**

Je lève la main pour qu'il se taise.

**- Pourquoi ici en particulier ?** demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

**- C'est mon havre de paix et je dois avouer que quand j'avais dix ans j'étais amoureux de Katy !**

**- Ouh ! C'est une belle femme je dois dire, tu as de bons goûts !**

**- Ouais, je sais, pas là peine de me le dire !** se vante-t-il pour rire.

Je ris un peu et ladite Katy amène deux assiettes de donuts et deux grands chocolats chaud. Je prends un beignet nappé au chocolat.

**- Humm ! Ils sont excellents, j'adore !** m'exclamai-je.

**- Je te l'avais dit, ce sont les meilleurs !**

On discute de tout et de rien, j'apprends à connaître Jared et il fait la même chose avec moi, finalement je ne peux pas lui en vouloir bien longtemps... C'est quand même étrange !

Plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à faire abstraction de mes sentiments pour lui...

Après avoir fini notre goûté, il lève la main pour payer l'addition, en le voyant sortir des billets, je proteste.

**- Non, on fait moit-moit !**

**- C'est moi qui t'invite Kim !** insiste-t-il.

**- Attend, j'ai recommandé une assiette de donuts, je paye ma part !** rajoutai-je.

**- Kim...**

**- Je ne te laisse pas le choix !** dis-je décidé.

**- Range cet argent tout de suite, c'est moi qui t'invite pour me faire pardonner !**

Je soupire et je le laisse payer, je le vois qu'il se lève... Je prétexte une envie pressente et je lui dis que je le rejoins dans la voiture, il acquiesce.

Une fois qu'il s'est assez éloigné je m'avance vers le bar, Katy me sourit gentiment.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?** me demande-t-elle.

Je lui donne l'argent pour payer ma part.

**- Je voudrais faire un échange, prenez cet argent et rendez-moi un peu de celui de Jared... Ça me gêne qu'il paye tout...**

**- Premièrement, on se tutoie, les amis de Jared son mes amis et deuxièmement reprend ton argent, monsieur n'a pas l'air très content derrière la fenêtre...** dit-elle en désignant la fenêtre derrière moi.

Je soupire, reprend mon argent et, cette fois-ci, m'en vais pour de bon. Jared ne dit rien, mais il secoue la tête négativement avant d'aller vers sa voiture, je m'installe sur le siège alors qu'il prend place derrière le volant.

Le chemin se fait silencieusement, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut... J'ai fait une bêtise, encore.

**- Désolée Jared...** dis-je timidement.

**- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, mais c'est juste un peu... ****_déplacé_****.**

**- Désolée...** dis-je en baissant la tête.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait la connerie du siècle. Enfin non, j'ai fait la connerie du siècle.

En se garant devant chez Paul, ce dernier constate que j'ai les mains posées sur les genoux et la tête baissée, quand Jared sort de la voiture je ne bouge pas... j'ai honte. Paul ouvre la portière doucement, je me détache et sors de l'habitacle, toujours la tête baissée.

Le temps passe, je reste en retrait, je ne parle pas, je n'ose pas en vérité...

Je vais chercher mes affaires discrètement et quand je reviens dans le salon, les deux garçons arrêtent de parler.

**- Je te ramène ? **propose Jared.

**- Heu...**

En vérité, il ne me laisse pas le choix, il me prend mon sac des mains et salut Paul d'un signe de tête, ce dernier vient me faire un bisous sur la joue. Je suis Jared jusqu'à la voiture.

Chez moi, il me retient quelques instants avant que je ne sorte de la voiture.

**- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave pour tout à l'heure, on va dire qu'on est quitte.** dit-il en souriant.

**- D'accord, on va dire ça. **acquiesçai-je en souriant à mon tour.

**- Eumm... Reste au lycée tribal, Kim...**

Je reste sous le choc. Je sors de la voiture, rentre chez moi, dépose mon sac dans ma chambre et m'affale sur mon lit. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser...

Jared revient me voir mercredi, il me dit que malgré le fait que ce soit les vacances un peu de révision ne font pas de mal.

J'apporte mes cahiers et livres puis on se met au travail, étrangement, il a lui aussi amené du travail, des maths, je n'aime pas vraiment les maths, mais je suis plutôt douée.

**- Non Jared, ça fait moins dix ! Tu te trompes de signe !** riais-je.

**- Hey, retourne à ton tableau d'identification toi !**

Je boude.

**- Fait pas cette tête Kim !** il regarde son téléphone. **Ah les gars nous rejoignent !**

**- Tous ? Pourquoi faire ?** m'étranglai-je.

**- Oui tous ! Termine ton tableau !**

**- Termine tes maths, monsieur l'intello !**

**- Tu me vexes, Kim !** boude-t-il.

Je souris et le tire la langue. Il me fait un sourit en coin... _craquant_... Bon, reprends-toi Kim, ça suffit !

Alors que j'ouvre la porte aux garçons, Jacob me serre contre lui.

**- Alors toi, il est hors de question que tu quittes lycée tribal, compris ?**

**- Oui papa !** dis-je exaspérée.

En réalité, je me suis fait harcelé de messages par tous les garçons depuis le vendredi soir, ils ne veulent pas que je les quitte, c'est mignon, non ?

Jacob me lâche et je retourne m'asseoir pour finir mon devoir de biologie, j'écoute distraitement les garçons parler. Je ne prends pas tellement par aux conversations, mais je passe un bon moment en leurs compagnies !

Ils s'en vont quelques heures après, tous ensemble. Je les salue un par un, mais ils paraissent soucieux... Ça m'inquiète tout ça.

Le reste de mes vacances se passe sans nouvelles, je n'ose pas leur envoyer de message ni même les appeler... mais ce silence m'inquiète vraiment beaucoup... Cette deuxième semaine de vacances me paraît interminable.

C'est le jour de la rentrée des classes, je commence par mathématique et Jared passe plus de temps à me regarder qu'à écouter notre prof... je soupire.

**- Jared, ce n'est pas en me regardant que tu vas comprendre le cours de maths...** dis-je exaspéré.

**- T'as cas m'aider en me faisant des cours à la maison... comme ça, on sera encore plus souvent ensemble...**

**- Jared ! **le réprimandai-je.

Il grogne et reprend le fils du cours, il ne comprend rien, je le sais.

**- Bon d'accord, ce soir à dix-huit heures chez moi !**

**- Cool ! Merci Kimmy !** dit-il joyeux.

**- Ne m'appelle pas Kimmy !**

Je fronce les sourcil, geste qui se veut sévère... sauf que ça ne marche pas avec lui. _Flûte_ ! Je suis vraiment trop gentille, je me laisse faire. Quand il s'agit de Jared, je n'ai vraiment _aucune_ volonté !

Ce midi, je mange avec mes anciens et mes nouveaux amis, je vois bien que la présence de Brian, de Matt et de Jo gêne, mais je ne suis pas prête à laisser tomber mes amis ! Pendant que tout le monde mange, je me tourne vers Jo qui est le plus proche de moi.

**- Hey les gars, vous avez fait quoi pendant vos vacances ?**

**- Je suis allé chez ma grand-mère !** Soupire Matt. **Celle que je n'aime pas...**

**- Ah ! Et vous ?** demandai-je à Jo et Brian.

**- Rien, je n'ai rien fait !** lâche Jo.

**- Tu aurais dû m'appeler !**

**- Oh, tu sais, un peu de solitude ce n'est pas trop mal parfois !** rit-il.

**- Je suis allé chez mon père...** dit Brian.

Ses parents sont divorcé et son père vit à Seattle, il n'aime pas vraiment sa demie soeur, April, je le comprends, plus superficielle qu'elle, tu meurs !

**- Elle me gave avec ses « mon père par-ci » et « mon père par là » ! Mais ta gueule, on a le même père ! Raah ! Elle m'énerve ! Pourtant, Jane, ma belle-mère, est génial et mon père est l'homme le plus gentil du monde...**

Brian adore son père. Ses parents ont divorcé d'un commun accord et le père de Brian est très proche de son fils ! Les familles s'entendent très bien, le problème c'est April, cette fille est une peste.

Les trois garçons se lèvent et me signal qu'ils vont dehors, j'acquiesce et les regardent partir. Jacob et Quil les observent à leurs tours.

**- Dites les gars, vous étiez où pendant les vacances ?**

**- Chez moi **! répond Jake.

**- Pareil !** ajoute Quil.

**- Ouais, pareil !**

Bon... je vois que je n'aurais pas de réponse ! Je picore encore un peu dans mon assiette et Paul la finit. C'est vraiment un morfale celui-là !

* * *

Hello les filles, nous sommes mardi et voici la suite !  
J'ai pas trop envie de m'étaler sur le chapitre, pas que je ne l'aime pas (ou que je l'aime) mais j'ai peu de temps...

Sinon, on m'a posé une question intéressante par rapport au vampire zigouillé et en fait à la base je devais en parler dans la suite mais j'ai zappé...  
Donc je vous en parle à titre informatif ici : Le vampire est le père de Nahuel.

**Voili voilou et gros bisous :) **


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Lorsque je retourne en cours après manger, je remarque que Jared et Quil ne sont pas là, tout le monde me demande pourquoi, mais je suis incapable de répondre... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont absents, les garçons ne m'ont rien dit... Ils ont des secrets et je ne suis pas vraiment leur amie, juste une..._connaissance_.

Après le cours d'Anglais, Jared n'est toujours pas là, je quitte l'école car je suis dispensé de tutorat.

Chez moi je fais mes devoirs du mieux que je peux. Je regarde sans arrêt mon téléphone, j'ai peur que Jared annule notre, hum, _rendez-vous_.

Mon père entre dans la maison.

**- Chérie ? Déjà de retour ?** demande-t-il.

**- Ouais, Jared n'étais pas là, je n'ai pas eu tutorat !**

**- Tu as l'air soucieuse !**

**- Ouais, Quil n'étais pas là non plus et quand j'ai quitté l'école, il n'y avait pas les autres non plus !**

**- Ah ah, effectivement c'est inquiétant.** se moque-t-il.

Je lui tire la langue et il rit, de toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu répondre ?

**- Salut les chéris !** s'écrit ma mère en entrant.

**- Déjà là, Maya ?** s'étonne mon père.

**- Oui, j'ai des heures à récupérer !** elle me regarde. **Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma puce ?**

**- Les gars sont partis après manger, sans rien me dire ! Je m'inquiète un peu...**

**- Oh ! Allez, allez, ce sont des grands garçons, ils ont dû sécher les cours, tout simplement !**

**- Tu crois ?** demandai-je d'une petite voix.

**- Oui, c'est pratiquement sûr !**

Je passe ma fin d'après-midi avec mes parents et aussi à me demander si Jared viendra tout à l'heure ! Deux longues heures avant de savoir s'il m'a, oui ou non, oublié...

Dix-huit heures et cinq minutes, toujours rien, toujours personne. Jared ne viendra pas. Je soupire.

**- ... éléphone ! Kim, ton téléphone !** m'appelle mon père.  
**- Ah euh oui !**

Je décroche sans voir qui m'appelle.

**- Allô ?** demandai-je.

**- Kim ! Euh, je serais un peu en retard, j'arrive dans deux minutes !**

**- Tu viens alors ?** m'exclamai-je. **Enfin, je veux dire, si tu es occupé, on peu remettre à plus tard !** repris-je.

Je suis pathétique, _vraiment_ pathétique.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il toque à la porte, je lui ouvre et l'entraîne à ma suite. Sachant que mes parents sont dans le salon, ma chambre sera plus tranquille.

Voilà une demi-heure que nous travaillons tous les deux.

**- Tu t'es encore trompé de signe !**

**- Chut, je me concentre ! Révise ta bio, toi !** rétorque-t-il.

**- Je connais ma bio ! Ton calcul est faux !**

**- N'imp.. ah ouais.**

Il griffonne son calcul et recommence.

**- Hey, tu sais qu'on va aller visiter l'université de Seattle bientôt ?**

**- Non ! Mais, ce n'est pas l'année prochaine ça ?**

**- C'est nouveau, maintenant on le fait en première et terminale ! C'est le directeur qui me l'a dit.**

Il acquiesce et continue ses exercices. Le temps passe vite, il est maintenant dix-neuf heures, Jared doit s'en aller. Je le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, le salue timidement et il s'en va, j'ai un pincement au coeur.

**- Alors comme ça, vous n'êtes pas amis, hein****?** me taquine mon père.  
**- Oh ça va, hein !** rétorquai-je.

Je monte dans ma chambre et en rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac je constate que Jared a laissé sa gourmette sur mon bureau, il va falloir que je lui rende ! Je redescends et je surprends mes parents à parler de moi et Jared.

**- Oh ma chérie, si tu savais à quel point ce sera merv...**

**- Maman !** la coupai-je.

**- Oh, Noah, il faut que j'appelle Annie !** dit-elle à mon père.

**- Maman ! On dirait une ado de quatorze ans !** m'écriai-je.

**- Ma fille est amoureuse du fils de ma meilleure amie, laisse-moi appeler Annie !**

**- Non ! Elle va lui dire après et il va m'éviter !** tentai-je.

Ma mère prend le téléphone et compose le numéro des Cameron, je soupire.

**- Tu lui diras que Jared a oublié sa gourmette à la maison !** lâchai-je.  
**- Allô Annie, oh je suis contente de tomber sur toi ! Il faut que je te raconte...**

Elles parlent, encore et encore, pendant de longues minutes...

**- Ah oui, Kim me dit que Jared a oublié sa gourmette chez nous !**

**- Kim ? Annie me dit que Jared ne met plus sa gourmette, ça doit être une erreur !**

**- Non, c'est la sienne ! Regarde !** lui montrai-je.

**- Annie ? C'est bien sa gourmette, celle que ta mère lui a offert !**

**- Elle te dit de passer après manger !** me dit ma mère en souriant.

**- Non mais, je lui rendrai demain, on est dans la même classe tu sais...  
- Elle lui rendra demain****!** dit ma mère à Annie.  
**- ...  
- Elle insiste ma puce, tu iras la rendre tout à l'heure !  
- Ok !** lâchai-je exaspéré.

Je soupire et m'en vais sur le canapé, ma mère ressemble à une adolescente de quatorze ans qui parle avec sa meilleure amie de son béguin de collège...

Elle raccroche le téléphone une bonne demi-heure après et à partir de ce moment, on peut se mettre à table. Nous mangeons tranquillement sans réellement parler, de toute façon ma mère rêvasse déjà à l'organisation de mon mariage avec Jared... Je soupire.

Vers neuf heures moins le quart du soir, je prends ma voiture pour aller chez les Cameron. Je toque à la porte, Jared m'ouvre tout sourire. Je baisse la tête gênée.

**- Euh, tiens, c'est à toi...** dis-je en lui rendant son bijou.

Il attrape mon poignet délicatement et prend l'objet, je lève la tête et le regarde. Il est en train de m'attacher sa gourmette au poignet, je rêve !

**- Qu'est-ce...**

**- Je te la donne, je ne peux plus la mettre.**

**- Non ! Non, mais tu ne t'en sépares jamais... je ne peux pas l'avoir !**

Il sourit, je replace mon bras le long de mon corps.

**- Ok,** dit-il, **alors on passe un marché !**

**- Lequel ?** demandai-je méfiante.

**- Tu la gardes pour la visite à l'université de Seattle, histoire que les mecs ne t'emmerde pas trop ettu me la rend après...**

Je ris doucement.

**- Mais ?**

**- Mais si tu aimes l'avoir, tu pourras la garder.**

**- Bon, ok, seulement pour la visite de la fac !** décrétai-je.

Je regarde mon poignet et je rougis.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Bah... j'ai l'impression que... j'ai l'impression d'avoir un copain, enfin, je veux dire, j'ai l'impression qu'on sort ensemble...**

Je rougis encore plus et je plante mon regard dans le sien, il approche son visage du mien, il se penche à mon oreille.

**- C'est exactement ce que je veux !** susurre-t-il alors.

Il me fait un bisou au coin des lèvres et se relève. Je suis sous le choc, je ne bouge plus, mon cœur bat, au moins, à mille à l'heure.

**- Tu... Tu veux quoi, Jared ?** balbutiai-je.  
**- Bonne nuit Kim !** dit-il avant de rentrer dans sa maison.

Je reste debout, sous le choc, encore quelques instants puis, par miracle, j'arrive à rejoindre ma voiture.

Chez moi, je monte directement dans ma chambre, il faut que je note ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Il ne faut pas que j'oublie ça !

**oOo**

Vendredi soir, je passe ma soirée avec Jared et Paul, je suis chez les Cameron. Nous regardons un films avec des crêpes, du pop corn et des chips ! _Repas équilibré_, me direz-vous. En réalité, nous passons notre soirée ensemble pour se changer les esprits, Harry Clearwater est décédé hier et nous avons été à l'enterrement de celui-ci juste avant.

Le téléphone de Paul sonne, les quelques notes de musique que j'entends me font régir tout de suite.

**- C'est... C'est ma musique !** m'exclamai-je.  
**- Ouais ! Tu vois que je l'aime, cette musique !** rit Paul.

Il décroche, je vois son visage devenir soucieux, il ne lâche pas Jared du regard. Paul raccroche.

**- C'est Jake, on doit y aller Jared !**

Les deux garçons se lèvent, je me lève à mon tour.

**- Tu restes là, toi.****me dit doucement Jared.**

**- Quoi ? Non !**

**- Si !** ordonne Paul.

Je me rassois et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine. Les deux garçons s'en vont et me laisse toute seule.

J'ai éteins le lecteur dvd, rangé un peu la cuisine. Voilà une heure qu'ils sont partis et voilà une demi-heure que je cherche un double des clefs... Je me dirige vers un buffet plutôt ancien, j'ouvre chaque tiroir et j'ai de là chance, il y en a un secret. Le double des clefs est à l'intérieur ! Je suis bête de ne pas avoir regardé là plus tôt !

Je prends mon sac, ouvre la porte et sort de la maison. Après avoir fermé correctement à clef et j'entame ma longue marche à pied vers la demeure des Black.

Alors que j'arrive devant chez Jacob, je ralentis. Jared sort de la maison au même moment, il vient à ma rencontre.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** me demande-t-il.

**- Je viens te rentre ta clef et ton argent de l'autre fois !**

**- Oh, Kim !**

Je lui tends les billets et la clef de sa maison. Il prend le tout.

**- Et je pense que la moindre des choses aurait été de me raccompagner chez moi et non de me laisser toute seule chez toi !** dis-je avec énervement.

**- Excuse-moi Kim... Et tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de ton argent, on en a déjà parlé...**

**- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Jared !**

Il me rend une partie de mes billets.

**- Ok, tu règles le quart et moi non plus je ne te laisse pas le choix !** rit-il. **Allez, vient, je vais te ramener chez toi !**

**- Non, je rentre à pied, vous m'avez énervé Paul et toi ! Je ne vous en veux pas tu sais, mais, c'est énervant d'être laissé seule ! En plus Jacob est mon ami aussi !**

**- Excuse nous Kim... Tu veux que j'aille voir si tu peux entrer ?**

**- Non, j'irais voir Jacob un autre jour.**

**- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer en voiture ?  
- Ouais.**  
**  
**Je part sans un regard pour Jared, pourtant, je sais qu'il est toujours debout à me regarder marcher. J'accélère le pas.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'arrive chez moi, fatiguée. Il est minuit et quart. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'affale sur mon lit.

**oOo**

Lundi, je ne vois pas Jacob, cela m'inquiète un peu... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, car les garçons n'ont pas voulu me le dire, mais ils parlent sans cesse de Bella Swan et de sa « sangsue de Cullen » donc ça doit avoir rapport avec elle ! Surtout que Jacob en est amoureux !

Après le repas je décide d'aller chez Jacob, de toute façon, même si je rate des cours, je m'en fiche, il faut que je lui parle ! Je suis censé être son amie, non ? Bon, ok, je suis une amie en devenir.

Je toque à la porte de la maison, elle s'ouvre alors et je constate que c'est Billy Black qui m'a ouvert.

**- Oh, bonjour Kim !** me salue-t-il. **Jared sait que tu es là ?**

Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi il me parle de Jared ?

**- Jared ? Pourquoi voulez-vous que Jared sache que je suis ici ?  
- Pour rien, oublie dont ça ! Tu viens voir Jacob ? Entre !**

Je le remercie et j'entre dans la maison, il me montre le salon et je vais m'installer sur le canapé. Jacob sort de sa chambre et vient me rejoindre.

**- Kim ?** s'étonne-t-il. **Jared sait que tu es ici ?**

**- Il y a quoi avec Jared ? Pourquoi dois-je dire à Jared que je viens ici ?**

**- Oh euh.. non laisse-tombé ! Pourquoi tu viens me voir ?** change-t-il de sujet.

**- ****Personne n'a voulu me dire ce que tu as... Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec Bella Swan, en fait...**avouai-je.

**- Ouais, tu supposes bien... Elle est partie rejoindre son Cullen...**

**- Oh ! Je suis désolée Jake...**

**- Elle va revenir tu sais, mais...**

Je le coupe d'un geste de la main, j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

**- Pardon Jacob... je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir...**

**- Non ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là ! Par contre...  
**  
Il ne termine pas sa phrase.

**- Par contre ?** insistai-je.

**- Rien, rien ! Oublie !**

**- Jacob !** boudai-je.

La porte de la maison s'ouvre et Jared entre dans la pièce, il se plante devant moi.

**- J'ai cru faire une syncope ! Tu aurais dû me dire que tu partais !** me réprimande-t-il.

Je me lève et lui fait face.

**- Non mais tu rigoles ? Je ne suis pas obligée de te dire où je vais, ce que je fais et pourquoi je le fais !**

**- Et bien figure toi que si ! La prochaine fois, préviens moi quand tu pars !**

**- Non mais n'importe quoi toi ! Je ne suis pas ta fille !**

J'entends des rires provenant de l'extérieur, le reste de « la meute » entre dans la maison, Jacob se tords de rire aussi. Je me rassois, énervée et je crois mes bras sur ma poitrine. Jacob pose sa tête sur mes genoux et s'allonge sur le canapé.

**- Ne te gêne pas !** dis-je.

**- D'après Paul, c'est super quand tu grattouilles la tête !**

**- Oh ouais, ouais ! Jake tu verras, c'est wouah, trop bien !** répond ce dernier.

**- Mais en fait vous êtes tous chiant !** dis-je exaspérée. **Et toi Jared, je ne suis pas ta fille !**

**- Peut-être, mais la prochaine fois, tu me préviens !**

Je soupire. Mes mains accroche les cheveux de Jacob et le lui grattouille la tête. Il ronronne, bizarre ! Paul fait pareil maintenant que j'y pense !

**- Vous êtes à moitié chat ou quoi ?** demandai-je en riant. **Paul et toi ronronnez !  
- Miaou !** répond Jake.

**oOo**

Le mardi, Seth Clearwater n'est toujours pas revenu au lycée, les garçons m'ont dit qu'il était parti quelques jours avec sa mère et sa soeur, chose que je comprends totalement... C'est vraiment horrible ce qui leur arrive...

Jacob est d'une humeur massacrante, Bella Swan est revenu avec les Cullen. Monsieur n'est pas content ! Jared m'explique qu'il est sans cesse en guerre avec Edward et que la seule chose qui les empêche de se battre c'est Bella ! D'ailleurs, la fille du shérif est moyennement apprécié parmi « la meute »... Quil et Embry l'aime bien, Paul ne la supporte pas et Jared et Sam ne la cerne pas tellement, à ce que j'ai compris !

Je prends mes affaires de biologie et Jared, Quil et moi allons en classe.

**- Votre prochain devoir sera légèrement différent, vous allez parler d'un autre mammifère autre que l'être humain, à vous de choisir lequel...**

**- Le loup !** s'écrient Quil et Jared en même temps.

**- Bon... et bien vous êtes les deux premiers à s'être exprimé alors nous travaillerons sur le loup, les enfants !** s'exclame la prof. **Les groupes d'étude sont déjà constitués, vous serez en binôme avec votre voisin de paillasse !**

Je regarde Jared et je lui souris.

**- Tu aimes les loups ?** demandai-je.

**- J'adore, avec Quil on est des cracks sur le sujet ! On va gérer tu verras !**

**- Je sais quoi t'offrir pour ton anniversaire !** annonçai-je.

**- Pitié, pas de peluche...** me supplie-t-il.

**- Qui a parlé de peluche ?** répondis-je.

Il pose sa main sur la mienne. Pendant que monsieur Gopey dicte son cours il distribue les sujets pour notre travail sur le loup. Nous devrons lui rendre un dossier d'une dizaine de page sur son mode de vie, d'alimentation et autres.

**oOo**

Aujourd'hui nous allons visiter l'université de Seattle ! Nous sommes dans le car scolaire et nous sommes tous impatients !

Une fois sur place, nos accompagnateurs nous disent que nous avons quartier libre, nous pouvons visiter ce que l'on veut et nous pouvons même assister à certain cours ! Alors que je vais vers les bâtiments, Jared m'attrape par le bras.

**- Tu vas où ?** demande-t-il.

**- J'en sais rien... je vais voir !**

**- Tu veux m'accompagner au cours de médecine ?**

Il baisse la tête, il est gêné.

**- Tu... tu veux devenir médecin ? **m'exclamai-je.

**- Ouais.**

**- J'adorais t'accompagner !**

Et nous voilà partis tous les deux vers les bâtiments où sont délivrés les cours de médecine.

* * *

Coucou ! Nous sommes vendredi et voici un nouveau chapitre :)  
Pour celle qui veulent des moments Kim/Jared ça arrive très vite !

Je vous laisse à vos reviews !  
**Gros Bisous et à Mardi :)**


	12. Chapitre 11

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de remercier toute les lectrices et même si elles ne laissent pas de reviews, ça me fait très plaisir que vous veniez lire ma fiction !

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Dans l'amphithéâtre du cours de médecine, j'observe Jared qui écoute le cours attentivement. Je le trouve encore plus beau que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Je rougis.

**- Hey !** m'appelle ma voisine.

Je me tourne vers elle.

**- Tu veux visiter l'université avec moi après le cours ?**

**- Oh ce serait super ! Merci !**

**- Cool ! Tu verras, ici il y a plein d'endroit sympa !**

Je reprends ma contemplation de Jared. Je sais qu'il me voit mais je m'en fiche, je suis amoureuse.

Après le cours, je sors de l'amphi avec Jared, il me laisse car je lui dis qu'une fille doit me faire visiter la fac, alors je suppose qu'il retourne avec les garçons.

La fille avec qui je suis s'appelle Lorie, elle est super sympa. Elle m'emmène à la bibliothèque et nous nous asseyons à une table, elle regarde m...la gourmette de Jared.

**- Jared, c'est ton copain ?** demande-t-elle.

**- Non... enfin...**

**- T'aimerais bien ?**

**- Ouais...**

**- C'est lequel ? Les mecs Quileute se ressemble presque tous...**

Je rigole.

**- C'était le gars à côté de moi dans l'amphi !**

**- Ah ! Je ne l'ai pas bien vu ! Mince !**

Les voix de Jacob et Embry retentissent à mes oreilles, je tourne la tête et je vois « la meute » s'installer un peu plus loin.

**- Vient, je vais te le montrer !**

Nous marchons parmi les rayons et on s'approche discrètement de leur table. Sachant que Jared est en noir et qu'Embry aussi, ce n'est pas pratique.

**- Tu vois le mec avec son tee-shirt bleu ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Jared c'est le troisième gars à sa gauche.** dis-je.

**- Mignon ! Tu as de bons goûts !**

Je rigole et je rougis.

**- Le gars à la gauche de Jared c'est Paul, mon meilleur ami !**

**- Ah, lui aussi est super canon ! À ce que je vois, tes amis sont vraiment beaux !** avoue-t-elle.

**- Je trouve aussi !**

**- Et sinon, tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?**

**- Aucune idée, enfin, si j'en ai une, mais je ne sais pas trop...**

**- Et c'est quoi cette idée ?** insiste-t-elle.

**- J'aimerais aller dans une école de musique...** dis-je en baissant la voix.

**- Tu fais de la musique ?** s'écrit-elle.

**- Ouais, je joue du piano.**

Avant le repas, nous avons rendez-vous devant l'autocar scolaire, les accompagnateurs nous disent que nous avons quartier libre, mais qu'à treize heures pétante nous devons être dans l'enceinte de l'université.

Je vais avec Paul et les autres, ils veulent manger une pizza. Cette fois, je m'affirme et je paye ma part !

**- Alors, Kim, comme ça s'est passé ta matinée ?** demande Paul.

**- Bien ! J'ai rencontré une fille sympa... Après je n'ai pas vu grand-chose à part l'amphi de médecine, la bibliothèque et le hall principal ! **dis-je. **Et toi ?**

**- Cool, je suis allé avec Jake, Quil et Embry assister au cours d'ingénierie et un autre de commerce !**

**- Ça t'a plu **? demandai-je.

**- Ouais, le commerce c'est plutôt cool !**

J'écoute les autres garçons, ils ont tous été emballés par leur matinée, ça me fait plaisir de les voir penser à autre chose que Bella Swan et la famille Cullen, depuis le début de la semaine, ils ne parlent que de ça...

Je décide, pour l'après-midi, de visiter seule la fac, je marche sans réellement savoir où je vais, d'ailleurs ça se remarque.

**- Hey toi !** interpelle quelqu'un.

Je me retourne et je cherche d'où provient la voix.

**- Ouais, toi !**

Un garçon s'approche de moi.

**- T'es nouvelle non ?** demande-t-il, dragueur.

**- Non, je suis du lycée de La Push, à Forks.** répondis-je sur la défensive.

D'autres garçons s'approchent, je soupire.

**- Hey, Kim !** m'appelle une voix connue.

Merci mon dieu, Embry si tu savais comme je t'aime !

**- Bah qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Tu sais Jared te cherche, en plus s'il te savait avec des mecs il deviendrait violent...** dit-il. **En plus Paul est avec lui et Paul est **_**toujours**_** violent ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu es un aimant à mecs violents, ton copain est hyper jaloux et ton meilleur ami est sur-protecteur... pourtant avec toi ils sont doux comme des agneaux...** il rit. **Bref, tu viens ?**

J'acquiesce sans un mot et je suis Embry. Une fois assez éloignée de la bande de mecs bizarre, je me tourne vers mon ami.

**- Merci Embry.**

**- Mais c'est normal ! T'es une amie, je dois te protéger !**

**- Merci... Tu sais, tu aurais pu t'y prendre autrement, maintenant on va croire que je suis ****_réellement_**** un aimant à mecs violents...**

Il rit et passe la main dans ses cheveux.

**- T'as vu quelque chose de sympa aujourd'hui ?** demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
**- Bah, pas vraiment, je tourne en rond depuis tout à l'heure...**

**- T'as une petite idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?**

**- Pas tellement et toi ?** demandai-je.

**- Avec Jake et Quil on voudrait ouvrir un garage.**

**- Tu aimes retaper des voitures ?**

**- Ouais, j'adore ça !**

Je réfléchis un instant et je souris.

**- J'ai une vielle bagnole dans mon garage, elle appartenait à mon père quand il était jeune, ça te dirait de la réparer ?**

**- C'est quoi comme modèle ?** m'interroge-t-il, intéressé.

**- Alors là, aucune idée ! Tu n'as cas passer à la maison, je te la montrerais !**

**- Avec plaisir ! Hum... dis-moi, pourquoi tu veux la faire retaper ?**

**- J'sais pas... j'en ferais p't'être la surprise à mon père !**

Il me sourit. On rejoint le reste des garçons, Jared passe son bras autour de mes épaules, je le regarde et hausse un sourcils, il me lâche.

**- Désolé.** dit-il gêné.

**- Non, ce n'est pas grave.**

**- Je ne recommencerai pas, mais au moins les mecs d'ici pensent que tu es ma copine.**

Je rigole.

**- Il n'y a pas que les mecs qui pensent que je suis ta copine !** dis-je en regardant autour de nous.

**- On a du succès mon p'tit Jared !** rit Jake.

**- Je ne pense pas que ce soit **_**que**_** Jared... **dis-je.** Niveau physique d'athlète, vous êtes tous pas mal dans le genre.**

**- Merci Kimmy.**

**- Tatata, pas de Kimmy qui tienne ! C'est Kim !** grondai-je gentiment.  
**- Oui chef !** se moque Jake.

Je le bouscule gentiment et du mieux que je peux... Il est grand, fort et ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

Notre journée à l'université de Seattle se termine plutôt bien et nous rentrons à La Push en autocar. Le chauffeur nous dépose devant le lycée puis s'en va, je grimpe dans ma voiture et mets le moteur en route. Les portières s'ouvrent et Embry, Jacob et Quil entrent dans mon véhicule.

**- On va la voir, cette voiture ?** propose Embry.

**- Et bien c'est parti !** dis-je en démarrant.

Je conduis prudemment jusqu'à chez moi. Je me gare et les garçons sortent de ma voiture, je les suis aussi vite que possible.

**- Hey, attendez-moi !** cirai-je.

**- C'est une Chevrolet, plutôt bien conservé !** dit Jake.

J'entre à mon tour dans le garage.

**- Alors, vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle ?** demandai-je.

**- Ouais, carrément ! Tu as les clefs ?**

**- Je vais les chercher, j'arrive.**

Je retourne chez moi et je fouille les tiroirs. Je trouve ce que je cherche parmi les objets non utilisés. Je ramène les clefs à Embry.

**- Tiens, j'espère que ça ne vous prendra pas trop de temps... Vous me direz combien je vous dois, ok ?**

**- Oh, non ! T'es une amie, c'est cadeau pour toi !** intervient Quil.

**- Non, non, j'insiste ! Vous le direz ?** redemandai-je. **Et le vrai prix !**

**- On verra Kimmy.** sourit Jake.

**- Hey, j'ai dit quoi tout à l'heure ?** haussai-je d'un ton.

**- Pardon Kimmy, mais tu vois, Kimmy c'est mignon et Jared n'arrête pas de t'appeler comme ça... « Kimmy par-ci » ou « Kimmy par là »... Fin voilà.**

**- Jared ? Pourquoi est-ce que le prénom « Jared » revient toujours sur le tapis ?**

**- Hum.**

Quil change de sujet l'air de rien.

**- Et donc ça serait un cadeau d'anniversaire ? C'est cool. T'es quelqu'un de sympa, Kim !** annonce Quil. **J'aimerais bien que ma mère me fasse réparer un truc qui compte pour moi, mais bref, il sera content ton papa !**

Je serre les poings, déçu, personne ne veut me répondre franchement... Je ne réponds rien, mais je souris à Quil, il me fait un clin d'oeil. Je rougis.

**- Heureusement que Jared n'est pas là !** rit Embry.

Cette fois, ça me gave.

**- Mais merde ! Vous avez quoi avec Jared ?!** m'emportai-je.

**- Pardon Kim... C'était une blague... En fait, on a l'impression qu'il est un peu hum... amoureux de toi...** hésite à dire Embry.

**- Embry !**

**- Quoi Jake ? Fait pas genre.**

**- Non mais...**

**- Chut !**

Et les deux garçons se disputent, je soupire et je m'approche que Quil.

**- C'est vrai cette histoire ?**

**- Ouais, enfin c'est ce qu'on s'imagine...**

J'acquiesce. Les garçons se calment et ils décident, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, de travailler sur la voiture ici. Après en avoir fait un check up complet, ils s'en vont.

Je rentre chez moi et je m'installe sur le canapé. Moins d'un quart d'heure après, mon père entre dans la maison à son tour, il me salue. Mon père a l'air tracassé... Il n'est pas comme d'habitude...

Je monte dans ma chambre et j'écoute de la musique pour me détendre. Je chantonne distraitement

**oOo**

Vendredi mes soupçons se confirment, mon père avait bel et bien un problème et pas des moindres, un dilemme de taille.

**- Kim ? Descends voir !** m'appelle ma mère.

Je sors de mon lit où je pianotais tranquillement sur mon ordi et je descends rejoindre mes parents. Je les vois tous les deux assis sur le canapé, main dans la main. Je lève un sourcil et je me plante devant eux.

**- Qu'y a-t-il ?** demandai-je.

**- Kim je... j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer.** hésite mon père.

**- Tu me fais peur... **grimaçai-je.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, ce n'est pas grave !** rit nerveusement ma mère.

Mon père soupire.

**- J'ai eu une promotion...**

**- C'est super !** le coupai-je.

**- Laisse-moi parler !** me réprimande-t-il, je me tais. **Si j'accepte, nous allons devoir déménager, nous habiterons à New York et nous serons proches de la Julliard school. J'ai déjà trouvé un lycée pour que tu termines tes études secondaires et j'ai envoyé un dossier d'inscription à Julliard pour toi... et tu as été accepté. **m'explique-t-il. **Nous habiterons tout près des deux établissements scolaires et nous partirions directement après que j'ai accepté l'offre... Si je l'accepte.** termine-t-il.

Je suis figée sur place, je regarde mon père dans les yeux.

**- Non. J'ai pas envie de déménager !** lâchai-je avant de partir en courant.

Je quitte la maison à une vitesse folle, je cours sans m'arrêter et en ligne droite. Je me mets à pleurer, pas de tristesse, mais d'énervement. Ils me préviennent que maintenant pour ce déménagement probable ! Non mais quel culot ! Je suis concernée aussi !

Ma course me mène chez les Lahote, mon refuge. Je toque à la porte, j'entends une chaise se tirer et quelqu'un approche. Paul ouvre la porte.

**- Kim ?** s'étonne-t-il.

**- J'suis désolée de venir si tard, mais ça ne va pas à la maison, ils veulent déménager, j'veux pas déménager, tu comprends ? J'veux pas partir d'ici, j'ai pas envie de partir d'ici... **sanglotai-je.

**- Oh Kim... entre, ne reste pas là...**

Paul m'attire contre lui et il me fait entrer dans la salle à manger, je me rends compte que les Lahote ont des invités, un couple et leur fille.

**- Je vais rentrer, je dérange...** dis-je précipitamment. **Je n'aurais pas dû venir...**

J'essaye de me dégager de l'étreinte de Paul, mais il la ressert.

**- Non, je ne te laisse pas partir comme ça. Viens t'asseoir.**

Il m'entraîne vers le canapé et me force à m'asseoir. Steve s'excuse auprès de ses invités et il nous rejoint dans le salon.

**- Kim, tu resteras dormir à la maison ce soir, d'accord ?** me signal Steve.

**- Non, non ça va, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps !**

**- N'importe quoi, tu ne nous déranges pas voyons, tu fais partie de cette famille ! Tu restes ici ce soir, en plus il se met à pleuvoir et j'ai peur que ça tourne à la tempête !**

Excuse bidon. Je soupire et j'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

Après que mes larmes se soit arrêtées, Paul me fait signe de m'asseoir à table. Je salue les invités des Lahote et m'excuse du dérangement occasionné.

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit Kim, tu fais partie de la famille !** me redis Steve.

Le téléphone sonne, Steve me sourit.

**- C'est tes parents.** me dit-il.

Il se lève et va décrocher.

**- Oui Maya, elle va bien et elle est à la maison !** rit-il.

**- ...**

**- Je lui ai proposé de dormir ici cette nuit.**

**- ...**

**- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...**

**- ...**

**- Bonne soirée à toi aussi, à bientôt !**

Steve raccroche et retourne s'asseoir. Paul pose sa main sur la mienne et me la serre doucement, la petite fille présente observe la scène.

**- C'est ton amoureuse Paul ?** demande-t-elle, curieuse.

**- Non, Kim c'est ma meilleure amie et arrête de poser des questions indiscrètes !**

Steve me sert une assiette de potage et je commence à manger. Personne ne parle et j'ai conscience d'avoir jeté un froid dans la pièce. La femme en bout de table m'observe.

**- Et donc, Kim, vous connaissez Paul depuis longtemps ?** demande-t-elle.

**- Depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, on a vite sympathisé !** répondis-je entre deux cuillerées de soupes.

**- Et vous êtes devenus meilleurs amis ?** continue-t-elle.

**- Oui, c'est bien ça... Pourquoi ?**

**- Non, comme ça...**

Le repas reprend son cours, quelques petites discutions s'installent, mais je ressens vraiment un malaise dans la maison. Ma main est toujours dans celle de Paul. La femme, Amélia, m'observe d'un mauvais oeil... à moins que je sois folle.

**- Ça vous arrive souvent de venir ici ?** me demande-t-elle encore.

**- Oui, fût un temps où je venais tous les week-end !** répondis-je.

**- Tous les week-end ? Et ça ne te dérangeait pas, Steve ?**

**- Non, Kim est comme ma fille, elle est toujours la bienvenue ici.** répond-il, un peu sec.

**- Bon, maman, maintenant ça suffit !** s'énerve Paul. **Arrête avec tes questions !**

Ah ! C'est sa mère ! Paul ne lui ressemble pas, mais alors pas du tout, c'est tout le portrait de son père !

**- Paul, ne me parle pas sur ce ton !** s'énerve Amélia.

**- Tu te rends compte que tu t'attaques à ma meilleure amie, là ?**

Je sers un peu plus la main de Paul et lui caresse le dos de celle-ci avec mon pouce. Amélia ne loupe pas ce geste.

**- Ta meilleure amie, tu dis ? **lance-t-elle avec sous-entendu.

**- Elle a un copain, il s'appelle Jared ! **s'énerve Paul en désignant la gourmette à mon poignet. **Ça suffit maintenant !** dit-il en se levant.

Paul me tire à sa suite et je me lève à mon tour, il lance un dernier regard noir à sa mère avant de s'engager dans le couloir qui mène à sa chambre, soudain, il s'arrête et revient sur ses pas. Il se plante devant sa demi-soeur et il lui tend la main.

**- Vient Cléo.** ordonne-t-il.

Cléo prend la main de son frère, qui l'attire contre lui. C'est un grand-frère protecteur à ce que je vois.

Dans la chambre de Paul, il nous lâche toutes les deux, je regarde Cléo qui s'assoit sur le lit de son frère. Quand on les observe bien, on voit les quelques airs de ressemblance entre eux, mais ce n'est pas évident, étant demi-frère et soeur cela rend la tâche plus difficile.

**- Cléo, tu dormiras sur un matelas par terre, ok ?** annonce Paul.

**- Non !** intervins-je. **Si ta mère me voit dans ton lit elle va se dire qu'on ne va pas que dormir et tu as bien vu qu'elle ne m'aime pas...**

**- La crevette, elle dort par terre, elle bouge trop la nuit, elle est chiante.** se défend-il.

Je regarde Cléo qui me sourit timidement.

**- Je donne des coups la nuit, c'est vrai !** avoue-t-elle penaude.

**- Bon, d'accord ! Par contre, il me faudrait un pyjama !** dis-je.

Paul me passe un jogging et un t-shirt trop petit, je vais dans la salle de bain me changer. N'ayant pas d'affaires de rechange pour le lendemain je décide de mettre une machine à laver à tourner, je bourre le tambours avec le linge sale des garçons de la maison et avec mes vêtements.

Je retourne dans la chambre et je constate que Cléo et Paul ont installé un plateau de jeux de société, le « _Cluedo_ ».

**- J'ai mis une machine en route pour que j'ai du linge propre demain.**

**- Okay ! Tu joues avec nous ?**

**- Oui ! De toute façon on ne peut pas jouer à deux !**

**- C'est pas faux !**

On commence la partie tranquillement, on joue, on parle, on rit, en bref, on s'amuse.

Quelque minute après quelqu'un toque à la porte, qui s'entrouvre.

**- Kim ?** m'appelle Steve. **Tu peux venir ?**

Je me lève et je m'approche de lui.

**- Oui ?**

**- Mon... mon monstre d'ex-femme voudrait te parler...**

**- J'ai entendu Steve !** dit Amélia de loin.

**- D'accord... Euh, j'ai mis une machine en route pour laver mon linge.**

**- Ok, pas de soucis, j'irais mettre le sèche-linge en route tout à l'heure !**

Je souris et je sors de la chambre, je rejoins Amélia dans le salon, elle me sourit presque timidement.

**- Je voulais m'excuser, Kim, pour tout à l'heure...**

**- C'est pas grave vous savez, je m'en fiche...**

**- Non, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser, ce n'est pas gentil de ma part et je ne suis pas vraiment en droit de dire quoique ce soit... Ici nous sommes chez Steve et il accueille qui il veux chez lui...**

**- C'est pas grave je vous dis...** insistai-je.

**- Si, c'est grave, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur et que tu n'auras pas une mauvaise opinion de moi... Je suis assez... jalouse.**

**- Jalouse ?** m'étranglai-je.

**- Tu connais beaucoup plus Paul que moi !** rit-elle. **Depuis le divorce, je ne le vois pas souvent, je vis à la réserve Makah et il ne veut pas vraiment venir me voir !**

**- Oui, je sais, il me l'a déjà dit plusieurs fois...**

**- Tu vois, il te dit beaucoup de choses, à moi il ne me dis rien... Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir insinuée que Paul et toi entreteniez une relation autre qu'amicale... et ça ne me regarde pas, de toute façon.** s'excuse-t-elle, encore.

**- Jared est le seul garçon qui m'ait jamais embrassé.** avouai-je.

Elle me sourit, s'excuse encore une fois et me laisse retourner avec Paul et Cléo. En entrant dans la chambre je découvre les deux tricheurs en train de regarder mes cartes.

**- La triche, c'est familial à ce que je vois.  
- Oh Kim, tu es déjà là !** s'exclame Paul en reposant mes cartes l'air de rien.

On recommence une partie avant de s'installer devant un bon film et après l'avoir regardé, nous allons nous coucher.

* * *

Hello :D Comment ça va ?  
Moi ça va très bien ! (On s'en fiche, hein ?)  
Bref, trêve de bavardage, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ?  
Avez vous des idées sur ce qu'il se passera dans les chapitres suivants ?

**Bisous bisous et à Vendredi les amis !** (Vous avez vu la rime ? Héhé :p)


	13. Chapitre 12

Merci beaucoup à **Drea155 **pour ça petite review !

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille avant Paul et Cléo, je sors donc discrètement de la chambre et je rejoins Steve, Amélia et Jordan, son mari.

**- Déjà réveillée, Kim ?**

**- Oui, Paul a le sommeille agité...**

**- C'est de famille !** rit Amélia. **Cléo est pareille !**

Je ris à mon tour et je vais en cuisine préparer mon petit-déjeuner.

**- Dis-moi, c'est toi qui t'es servie de la théière hier soir ?** m'interroge Steve.

**- Oui, je me suis faite une tisane pour me calmer avant de dormir sinon...**

**- Ah oui, tu es insomniaque !** me coupe Steve. **Paul m'en a parlé !**

Je souris et continue de préparer mon repas de la matinée. Amélia me regarde faire, elle se rend vraiment compte que je suis ici chez moi... J'apporte mon bol et mes tartines sur la table de la salle à manger et m'installe tranquillement devant celle-ci.

Steve s'éclipse de la pièce et revient avec un panier de linge, il repart chercher la table et le fer à repasser. Tandis que je petit-déjeune, il repasse le linge qu'il plie en plusieurs tas : le sien, celui de Paul et le mien.

Après avoir fini mon repas, je débarrasse ma table, prend mon linge et je vais dans la salle de bain.

Une fois ma douche finie et une fois habillée, je sors de la salle de bain et je rejoins les adultes qui ont eux-même été rejoints par Cléo. Je lui souris et lui colle une bise sur la joue, Jordan sourit à son tour.

**- Adopté par la soeur, Kim fait partie de la famille.** dit-il.

**- Kim c'est ma soeur aussi vu que c'est la soeur de Paul !** répond Cléo, simplement. **Un jour tu viendras nous voir à la maison ?** me demande-t-elle.

**- Euh, **je cherche le regard d'Amélia, qui me sourit,** ouais, je viendrais un jour avec Paul !**

**- Cool !** s'exclame-t-elle.

Je souris puis je me tourne vers le couloir qui mène à la chambre de Paul.

**- Je vais réveiller le gros dormeur !**

**- Bonne idée !** rit Amélia. **Je voulais le faire, mais je vais me faire envoyer balader, je ne sais pas le réveiller.**

**- Ah oui, c'est tout un art le réveille.**

Je vais dans la chambre de Paul et je m'assoie sur son lit. Je le regarde un instant : il est allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers moi.

**- C'est qui le gros bébé qui fête son anniversaire ?** murmurai-je à son oreille. (Ndlr : ce n'est pas l'anniversaire de Paul, juste une technique de réveille.)

Il bouge légèrement.

**- Ché moi ! **dit-il la voix pâteuse.

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

**- Allez, lève-toi !**

Il a les mains sous son oreiller, la plus proche attrape une des miennes, il ouvre les yeux.

**- Kim ? On va chez mamie tout à l'heure ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Par contre, Jared sera avec nous, ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**- C'est ton meilleur ami ?** demandai-je par jalousie.

**-** **Non,** il réfléchit,** hey, mais tu es jalouse !** s'écrit-il.

**- Oui.**

**- Kim.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu es ma seule amie, même si je traîne avec les gars, on n'est pas proche...**

**- Pourtant, vous avez l'air de l'être...** soupirai-je.

**- Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un que de toi, tu sais. En plus, je n'ai jamais eu de petite-amie donc tu es véritablement la seule personne dont je suis proche !** s'exclame Paul.

**- Ça ne change pas grand-chose... Quand t'es avec eux, j'ai l'impression que tu m'abandonnes...**

**- Je l'ai fait, tu sais...**

**- De quoi ?** demandai-je étonnée.

**- T'abandonner... **avoue-t-il. **Mais je ne voulais pas, je te jure... je devais le faire...**

Je soupire doucement et je souris.

**- Lèves-toi, paresseux !** riais-je.

Il s'étire et se lève doucement, une fois complètement debout il se tourne vers moi, je me redresse à mon tour et on quitte la chambre.

Dans le salon, Amélia quitte le canapé et vient déposer une bise sur la joue de son fils. Jordan vient à son tour et lui serre la main.

**- Papa, on va chez Mamie cette aprèm. **

**- Pas de soucis, mais vous laissez Cléo seule ! **

**- Elle n'a qu'à venir !** proposai-je.

**- Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est pas sa grand-mère...** hésite Amélia.

**- Dans ce cas, on ira un autre jour !** décrétai-je.

**- Amélia, ma mère n'est pas un monstre... Enfin, faites ce que vous voulez les jeunes. **

**- Et si j'y vais et qu'après on fait autre chose ?** tente Cléo.

**- Et tu veux faire quoi ?** bougonne Paul.

**- Je veux rester avec Kim ! **

**- Paul, on a cas aller chez Mamie un autre jour ! Ta soeur veut être avec nous et pas avec les adultes... **

**- Elle va être chiante.** lâche-t-il.

Cléo serre les poings, elle va pleurer.

**- Je passerais ma journée avec Cléo et toi avec Jared. **

**- Il ne va pas vouloir, tu le sais. **

**- Cléo vient avec nous alors. **

Paul soupire, son téléphone sonne, il décroche.

**- Ouais Jared, entre.  
**  
Il raccroche. Jared entre alors dans la maison, j'évite soigneusement son regard, je ne sais pas trop penser de lui... J'ai peur de mal agir...

**- Alors, Paul ? Elle vient ?**

**- Ouais, c'est bon, la crevette peut venir !**

**- Merci Paul !** s'écrit Cléo.

Jared salut tout le monde et il s'approche de moi, j'ai les mains moites, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et il me fait un bisou sur la tempe. Je soupire intérieurement.

**- N'oublie pas tes affaires, Kim, je te ramène chez toi après. **dit Jared.

**- Je n'avais rien pris avec moi...**

**- Alors on peut y aller !** décrète Paul. **À tout à l'heure !**

Je prends la main de Cléo tout en étant dans les bras de Jared. Nous allons dans la voiture de ce dernier et nous prenons la route vers chez la grand-mère de Paul, je m'attends au pire...

En entrant chez mamie, Paul l'appelle pour qu'elle soit au courant de notre présence. Mamie ne ferme jamais la porte à clef en pleine journée.

Nous avançons vers le salon et mamie sort de la pièce, nous nous arrêtons et elle continue son chemin vers no... vers moi. Une fois à mon niveau, elle me met une tape sur l'épaule.

**- Espèce de petite sotte !** me dispute-t-elle.

**- Mamie...**

**- Quelle idée de croire que mon petit Paul n'est pas ton ami ! Tu fais partie de cette famille bon sang !**

Je baisse la tête.

**- Non mais n'importe quoi toi ! Toutes mes copines pensent que tu es ma petite fille, voyons !**

**- Pardon mamie...**

**- Ma chérie, tu es vraiment stupide !**

Je grimace, Jared avance d'un pas mais Paul l'empêche d'avancer plus.

**- J'ai eu peur, c'est tout...**

**- Tu as eu peur de quoi ? Que Paul fasse semblant ?! Jamais je ne l'aurais autorisé a faire un truc pareil ! Allons... Vient t'asseoir avec moi ! **ordonne-t-elle soudainement.** Cléo, vient aussi ma puce... Les garçons, faites dont du thé !**

Paul entraîne Jared dans la cuisine et Cléo et moi suivons mamie sur le canapé du salon, elle regarde Cléo.

**- Tu as grandi ma puce, tu ressembles à ton père !**

**- Merci...**

**- Pourquoi tu me remercies ? **

**- Je sais pas...**

Mamie rigole de bon cœur et Cléo se détend quelque peu.

**- Et sinon, Kimmy, qui est ce beau garçon qui vous accompagne ?**

**- C'est Jared.**

**- Jared ? **s'exclame-t-elle.** Le petit Cameron ?**

**- Oui, le petit Cameron !**

**- C'est ton petit ami ?**

**- Non...**

**- Mais tu aimerais bien ?**

Je baisse les yeux.

**- Ouais... **dis-je tout bas.

Mamie rigole, un vrai rire de grand-mère, un rire adorable.

**- Va donc me chercher Paul !**

Je me lève et je vais dans la cuisine. Je dis à Paul que sa grand-mère l'appelle et je reste donc avec Jared. Je soupire un bon coup.

**- Dis-moi Jared, pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que tout tourne autour de toi ?**

**- Comment ça ? **s'étonne-t-il.

**- Ben, à chaque fois, que je me dispute avec Paul, c'est à cause de toi. Chaque fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu es là... Tout me ramène à toi et tout le temps... tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Enfin, par exemple : un fou taré m'agresse, tu me sauve. Billy veut que je sois non stop avec un gars de « la meute » et c'est toi qui restes avec moi... Je me dispute de nouveau avec Paul et tu es encore l'une des rais... dis-moi si jamais je parle trop... j'ai tendance à trop parl...**

**- Tais-toi.** dit-il, un sourire un coin. **J'ai promis de ne plus recommencer mais...**

Il s'approche de moi et pose ses mains sur mes hanches, je me tais automatiquement. Il m'embrasse. _Merveilleux_ baiser.

Lorsque qu'il met fin à celui-ci. Jared s'éloigne de moi, j'ai les joues en feu et je n'ose pas le regarder.

**- L'eau est bouillante, on peut aller au salon !** me prévient-il.

Nous allons tous les deux dans le salon, Jared porte un plateau avec la théière, les tasses, le sucre, le lait et quelques biscuits dessus. Il pose le tout sur la table et on s'assoit, lui sur le canapé aux côtés de Paul et moi sur un fauteuil.

Nous buvons tranquillement le thé tout en parlant de tout et de rien, mamie s'intéresse surtout aux anciens et elle demande des nouvelles de tout le monde.

Nous déjeunons avec la grand-mère de Paul et nous nous en allons sur les coups de quatorze heures. Cléo me propose d'aller faire les magasins, mais Paul intervient bien vite.

**- Maman ne voudra pas que tu quittes La Push.**

**- Mais tu es avec moi... Paul, s'teplaiiis !** la supplie-t-elle.

Il soupire et prend son téléphone.

**- Ouais maman, je voulais te dire que Cléo veut aller à Port-Angeles, enfin, surtout pour faire les magasins avec Kim...**

**- … **

**- Ouais je sais, je lui ai dit, mais, tu la connais, elle a toujours de bons arguments !**

**- …**

**- Je serais toujours avec elle, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ha ! Merci papa !**

Il raccroche et nous dit de monter dans la voiture.

Nous arrivons à Port-Angeles et Cléo m'entraîne dans différents magasins, même si nous n'achetons rien, elle regarde et admire.

**- Oh ! Regarde Kim !** m'appelle-t-elle.

Je m'approche, je la vois qui regarde une très belle robe rouge, bustier et soulignée à la taille par un élastique, c'est une robe d'été.

**- Elle t'irait bien !**

**- Elle est un peu courte pour moi...**

**- Non, tu devrais l'essayer !**

Je soupire et je m'accroupis à côté d'elle.

**- D'accord, mais la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui essayeras quelque chose !**

**- Tu me choisiras des beaux vêtements comme les tiens ?** s'exclame-t-elle.

Je soupire mais ne réponds rien. Je prends la robe et je vais dans une cabine d'essayage, après avoir enfilé la robe j'ouvre le rideau.

**- Tadaa !** m'exclamai-je.

**- Elle te va bien, tu es belle !**

Je rougis instantanément.

**- Bon, vos ave... Woh, Kim !** lâche Paul.

**- Aheem... On arrive.**

Je referme le rideau en grande hâte pour que je me change. Je remets la robe à sa place et nous rejoignons, Cléo et moi, les garçons.

Elle raconte à Jared à quel point j'étais belle dans la robe rouge, ce dernier me sourit.

**- Ouais, mais tu seras beaucoup plus jolie que moi, Cléo ! Tu es déjà très jolie !** intervins-je.

**- Oh, non, ça ce n'est pas vrai ! Allez, viens, on entre dans ce magasin-là !**

Elle entre à toute vitesse dans ledit magasin et je la suis. Je la vois fureter à travers les rayons, choisissant des t-shirts à essayer, ils seront trop grands pour elle mais ça lui fait plaisir.

Après avoir essayé tous ses t-shirts, elle s'approche de moi, la mine sombre. Elle s'arrête à mon niveau, soit devant un banc mis à disposition des clients qui achètent des chaussures.

**- Cléo ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- Rien. On y va ?**

Je me lève et on sort du magasin, les garçons ne disent rien mais Paul ralenti légèrement la marche en me faisant signe de faire pareil.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Tout allait bien et là, j'sais pas elle...**

**- Elle n'a pas voulu me dire, mais je pense savoir ce qu'il y a.**

Nous rattrapons vite Jared et Cléo, je m'arrête devant un banc.

**- Hey, Cléo, si on s'arrêtait cinq minutes toi et moi ?** demandai-je.

**- Pour quoi faire ?** m'interroge-t-elle.

**- Pour parler ! On n'a pas encore parlé ensemble. Les garçons, vous nous laissez ?**

Paul soupire et il entraîne Jared à sa suite. Je reçois un SMS me disant de les rejoindre au petit restaurant où je suis allé avec Jared, je réponds positivement.

**- Cléo.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ne grandit pas trop vite, d'accord ? **

Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et je le serre contre moi, elle se laisse faire mais elle ferme les poings.

**- J'aimerais bien avoir des beaux habits moi aussi... **dit-elle d'une petite voix.

**- Oh... Cléo... **

Elle baisse la tête.

**- Je suppose que tu as huit ans, c'est bien ça ?**

**- Oui, bientôt...**

**- Tu vois, quand on a huit ans, on veux être une grande, sauf qu'on est une enfant et si on grandis trop vite, si on fais des choses de grandes alors qu'on n'as pas l'âge, on gâches son enfance... tu vois ce que je veux dire ou pas ? **

**- Oui, un peu...** dit-elle pensive.

**- Il ne faut pas que tu loupes ton enfance, ma puce, c'est les meilleures années de ta vie et puis, quand tu grandiras, il y aura d'autres vêtements à la mode, alors tu as le temps.**

**- Tu pourras me montrer une tenue qui m'irait bien ?**

Je souris.

**- D'abord, on va manger des donuts et boire un bon chocolat, ok ?**

**- D'accord.**

Nous nous levons et je l'entraîne dans les rues de Port-Angeles. Nous trouvons le restaurant et nous retrouvons les garçons à l'intérieur.

**- Oh, bonjour Kim !** me salue Katy, la serveuse.

**- Bonjour Katy !** souriais-je.

Cléo et moi allons à la table des garçons et nous nous installons avec eux. Cléo attrape un donut et je me laisse rapidement tenter, je meure de faim.

**- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?** demande Paul, indiscret.

**- De trucs de filles, de trucs qui ne te regardent pas.**

**- Oh non !** s'étrangle-t-il. **Il ne va pas falloir t'acheter ton premier soutien-gorge, Cléo ? Pitié, pas ça ! Tu es bien là, comme ça ! Tu as la bonne taille !**

Je soupire et je donne une tape à Paul, je montre la porte du doigt.

**- Paul, dehors. Tout de suite.**

Monsieur soupire bruyamment et me suis à l'extérieur du restaurant. Je me place devant lui et je lui donne un autre coup sur le bras.

**- Tu n'es vraiment pas malin ! Dire à sa petite sœur qu'elle a « la bonne taille » et non, on ne parlait pas de soutiens-gorge mais plutôt du fait que ta petite sœur aimerait avoir de beaux vêtements...**

**- Mais, elle a de beaux vêtements !** me coupe-t-il.

**- Non, tu n'as pas compris, elle ne veut pas de fringues de fillette de huit ans mais des fringues de jeune femme de seize ans !**

**- Oh ! Pourquoi tu me parles de « trucs de filles » alors ?**

**- Tu es vraiment un mec, la subtilité et toi ça fait deux... Bon allez, on rentre !** dis-je en l'entraînant dans le restau.

Je m'excuse auprès de Cléo et de Jared, qui me fait un sourire en coin... trop craquant.

**- En fait, Jared et toi vous n'êtes pas amoureux, hein ? **demande Cléo de but en blanc.

**- Ouais.** répondis-je. **Mais ne le dit pas à ta mère s'il te plaît... Elle commence à m'apprécier !**

**- Promis ! **

Et elle reprend une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais nous avons été servis, j'en bois une gorgée à mon tour.

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi tranquillement et ensuite nous rentrons, Jared dépose Cléo et Paul chez Steve puis il me ramène chez moi.

Devant ma maison, il s'arrête et il me retient quelques instants.

**- Dis-moi, si je t'invitais à mon anniversaire, tu viendrais ? Ça se passera chez Sam et Emily, on sera entre amis. **

**- Avec grand plaisir ! Ça se passera quand ?** demandai-je.

**- La semaine prochaine.**

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche.

**- J'ai complètement oublié qu'on est au mois de mai ! **

**- Comme ça, tu connais le mois de mon anniversaire ? **me taquine-t-il.

**- Aheem... Ouais. Je connais la date complète ! Tu es né le dix mai mon petit père.  
- À demain, Kim.  
**  
Par je ne sais quelle pulsion, je me penche vers lui et je lui dépose un baiser au coin des lèvres. Je sors de la voiture pour rentrer tranquillement chez moi.

* * *

Coucou les filles, comme ça va ?  
Aujourd'hui je vous propose le chapitre 12 (ah boooon ?)  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet après-midi en compagnie de Jared, Paul, Kim et Cléo :)  
La relation Kim/Jared va accélérer un peu, promis juré pas craché !

**Gros bisous et à bientôt :)**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Zipi** : Je ne prends pas mal ton commentaire, ne t'inquiète pas mais les chapitres sont déjà écris donc l'histoire continuera telle quel... Sinon, en fait Kim a besoin d'être avec un/e ami/e pour pouvoir se rapprocher de Jared de manière naturelle. Concernant sa réaction, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction, après le baiser dans la cuisine de chez la grand-mère, c'est "voulu"... Je le met entre guillemets car c'est pas ce terme la que je voudrais mais je sais pas comment m'expliquer, puis j'avoue aussi ne pas avoir jugé ça important dans le chapitre, justement, puisqu'il était en réalité centré sur l'amitié naissante entre Cléo et Kim, histoire de varier les personnages. D'ailleurs un nouveau personnage va arriver dans le chapitre suivant.  
Jared ne sert à rien, **je sais**, mais crois-moi, il a un enfin plan pour conquérir la petite Kim et ça va arriver bien plus vite que tu ne le penses !

**Nolyssa **: Je te remercie pour ta review ! Maintenant, place à la suite !

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

En passant le seuil de la porte, mes parents viennent à ma rencontre, ma mère me serre dans ses bras et mon père me dépose un baiser sur le front.

**- Oh Kimmy...**

**- C'est bon, je ne suis pas morte.**

**- Kim !** me réprimande mon père.

Je soupire. Ma mère m'attire sur le canapé et on s'assoit tous les trois, je suis toujours contre ma génitrice lorsque mon père s'éclaircit la voix... Ce n'est pas bon signe.

**- Je vais refuser l'offre.**

Je le regarde étonné.

**- Je... j'ai réfléchi et ton bonheur passe avant tout.**

Ma mère me souris tendrement alors que je comprends plus rien. Vraiment, je crois que je fais bien d'aller voir un psy.

**- Euuh... **

**- Ma chérie, si tu n'as pas envie de partir, nous ne partirons pas.** me dit gentiment ma mère.

**- Pour... pourquoi ? **bégayai-je.

**- Ton bonheur, ma puce, ton bonheur.**

**- Euuh, ouais... je.. je vais aller dans ma chambre...**

Ma mère me lâche et je me lève, mes parents me sourient tendrement. Je grimpe les escaliers aussi vite que je peux et je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Mon téléphone portable à la main, j'appelle Paul.

**- Ouais ?**

**- Mes parents sont bizarres, on dirait des extraterrestres.**

Il s'étouffe.

**- Quoi ?** s'étrangle-t-il.

**- On dirait que ce ne sont pas mes parents, je savais qu'ils m'aimaient mais pas à ce point-là.**

**- Raconte, mais fait vite, je dois y aller...**

**- Bah, en gros, ils veulent mon bonheur et on ne partira pas parce que je ne veux pas partir...**

**- Ok, euh... Deux minutes Sam ! Oui, Kim ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, contentes-toi de cette réponse ! Bye.**

Il raccroche. Je m'affale sur mon lit et je pousse un cri étouffé par mon oreiller. J'attrape mon journal intime et j'écris les derniers événements, de la mort d'Harry Clearwater jusqu'à maintenant.

Ma mère entre dans ma chambre après avoir toqué, elle s'assoit sur mon lit.

**- Chérie, je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais de venir dîner chez les Cameron ce soir ?**

**- Huum, j'aurais bien dit non mais je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment une question...**

Elle rit et me caresse les cheveux.

**- Tu pourras discuter avec Jared, comme ça...**

**- Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça.**

Je me lève, range mon journal intime, prend mon sac et finalement, suis ma mère.

**- Tu ne te change pas ?** s'étonne-t-elle.

**- Non, je n'ai pas envie d'être bien habillé ce soir, je préférerais mettre mon pyjama.**

**- D'accord ! Bon, on y va alors.**

Mon père démarre la voiture tandis que j'entre à l'intérieur. Ma mère ferme la porte à clef et nous rejoins, nous partons donc chez George et Annie et je vais, encore une fois, voir Jared. Non pas que ça ne déplaise, j'adore voir Jared, mais, j'aurais aimé être seule à la maison.

Nous arrivons à destination bien trop vite à mon goût, je sors de la voiture et suis mes parents jusqu'à la porte, porte qui s'ouvre avant que l'on toque. Jared me sourit et étrangement, je me sens soulagée de le voir, comme si on m'ôtait un poids des épaules, je souris à mon tour.

Je salue mes hôtes puis Jared m'entraîne à sa suite, nous allons dans sa chambre.

**- Je suis content que tu sois venue, ma mère m'a dit que ce n'était pas sûr que tu viennes...**

**- Mes parents auraient trouvé tous les arguments possibles et inimaginables pour que je vienne !** riais-je.

**- Dis-moi, tu fais quoi demain ?**

**- Heeu, rien, pourquoi ?** demandai-je sur la défensive.

**- Ma meilleure amie nous rend visite mais je ne pourrais pas être là pour sa première après-midi avec nous et mes parents non plus... Elle est un peu comme toi et je suis sur que vous vous entendrez à merveille alors, est-ce que tu pourrais passer ton après-midi avec elle ?**

Je le regarde les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il me demande à moi de passer tu temps avec sa meilleure amie ? À moi !

**- Dis oui, s'teplais... S'teplais !** me supplie-t-il.

J'acquiesce mais ne réponds rien.

**- Oh merci Kim ! Tu me sauves ! Sinon, elle aurait passé son après-midi à la maison toute seule !**

**- Mais, on va passer notre après-midi chez toi... Demain on est dimanche.**

**- Nous, crois-moi, elle va t'emmener en vadrouille ! Elle connaît bien la région... enfin, les magasins de la région.**

**- Certes, mais, demain, on est dimanche.**

**- Ok. Tu verras.**

Il boude légèrement, je souris malgré moi... il est mignon. Jared remarque que je le regarde en souriant et il sourit à son tour, il sourit de manière radieuse, un vrai sourire.

**- Elle s'appelle comment ?**

**- Lin-Mai... Elle est vietnamienne.**

**- Lin-Mai est un joli prénom !**

**- Kimberly est un joli prénom aussi. **

J'écarquille les yeux et il baisse légèrement la tête.

**- Mmn, je préfère Kim mais, c'est gentil ! Merci. Jared est un beau prénom aussi, tu sais.**

**- Tu trouves ? **me demande-t-il les yeux pétillants.

**- Ouais, c'est un prénom sexy aussi... Jared. J'aime bien.**

Pourquoi parle-t-on de nos prénoms ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je dise que « Jared » est un prénom sexy ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'avais dit la phrase la plus belle et intelligente du monde ?

**- Kim...** soupire-t-il.

Wooh, elle est normale la soudaine envie que j'ai de l'embrasser ? Non, elle n'est pas normale. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, ouais c'est bien.

**- Et... Et donc Lin-Mai arrive à quelle heure ?** peinai-je à dire.

Il baisse les yeux, soupire puis me regarde à nouveau.

**- Vers quatorze heures.**

**- D'accord, hmm, je viendrais vers quatorze heures trente, quatorze heures quarante, ok ?**

**- Tu peux venir avant, pour l'accueillir...**

**- Oh non, je vais vous laisser vous retrouver ! **

Annie nous appelle pour boire l'apéritif. Nous allons donc dans le salon. Une chaise a été ramenée de la salle à mangé car un manque de la place autour de la table basse, Jared me laisse le fauteuil... Vous savez, j'aurais aimé m'asseoir sur ses genoux... Bah quoi ? Je suis amoureuse.

Après avoir mangé, nous faisons une pause entre le plat et le dessert, Jared m'entraîne à nous dans sa chambre. Je prends de nouveau place sur un fauteuil en face de la télé.

**- Pourquoi tes parents ne seront pas là demain ?**

**- Ma mère a proposé à ta mère de passer leurs journées ensemble... Ils veulent faire une rando.**

Je rigole, j'imagine ma mère rouge et morte de fatigue.

**- Ma mère en randonnée ? Mon père encore, ça passe mais ma mère ?**

**- Imagine la mienne...**

**- Elles vont faire un beau duo, tiens.**

Nous nous moquons de nos mères encore un peu.

**- Tu fais quoi, toi ? **demandai-je piqué par la curiosité.

**- Je vais avec Sam...**

**- Hum, ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu fais demain...**

**- Une rando.**

Il ment, je le sais. Ça se sent à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je le regarde d'un œil inquisiteur.

**- M'ouais. Où ça ?**

**- J'en ai, hélas, aucune idée.** soupire-t-il. **Sam à le chic pour nous emmener dans des endroits inconnus...**

**- C'est dangereux.** dis-je.

**- Oh, on sait se débrouiller, puis, on aura un médecin avec nous.**

**- Un médecin ?**

Je réfléchis quelques instants, demain, il fait beau.

**- Oh ! Le docteur Cullen !**

**- Eh oui.**

Il ment. Encore. Je ne dis rien, de toute façon, il niera tout... Nous parlons de chose et d'autres sans vraiment nous soucier de l'heure ni même du bruit que nos parents font, nous ne nous apercevons même pas que ma mère vient nous apporter une part de tarte. Nous la remercions et nous continuons notre conversation, j'en découvre plus sur lui et vis versa. Je crois que je l'aime encore plus et c'est possible, car je ne le connais pas vraiment, je pense que plus j'en découvrirai sur lui, plus je l'aimerais.

Vers deux heures du matin, mon père vient me chercher pour me dire que l'on rentre, je salue donc mes hôtes et nous nous en allons. À la maison, je monte directement me coucher, j'ai hâte de rencontrer Lin-Mai et j'ai hâte de discuter de Jared avec elle...

Le lendemain, je me lève tôt, je petit-déjeune et remonte dans la salle de musique, je joue toute la matinée et j'écris aussi. Ma mère m'appelle pour manger, je descends très vite. L'heure approche et je suis impatiente...

Quatorze heures et quarante cinq minutes. Je suis devant chez Jared et j'attends patiemment qu'il m'ouvre la porte. Lorsque cette dernière s'ouvre je le vois torse nu, un sourire radieux sur le visage. Il me laisse entrer quand une jeune fille entre à son tour dans le salon.

**- Tu es Kim !** me dit-elle. **Jared m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Je suis Lin-Mai, mais appelle-moi Lin, c'est plus court !**

**- D'accord, hum, je t'aurais bien dit de m'appeler Kim mais, tu le fais déjà !**

Elle rigole et Jared souris.

**- Bon, je vous laisse entre filles, je dois y aller !**

Il s'éclipse de la pièce et revient déposer une bise sur la joue de sa meilleure amie, en passant devant moi, il s'arrête et se penche à mon oreille.

**- Merci, Kim.** dit-il avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue.

Il part pour de bon alors que je reste pétrifiée.

**- Kim, il faut que je t'emmène dans une boutique, Olala tu vas a-do-rer !** dit-elle en insistant sur chaque syllabe du dernier mot.

**- Eh bien, c'est parti...**

Elle hoche la tête et nous sortons de la maison, elle ferme la porte à clef et me rejoint dans ma voiture.

Lin-Mai est bavarde et très marrante, je l'aime bien. Nous arrivons à Port-Angeles et elle m'indique le chemin, c'est une petite rue que je ne connais pas, elle n'a pas l'air commerçante. Je me gare et nous sortons du véhicule.

Dans la boutique en question, nous discutons principalement de fringues, de mode et de mannequinat.

**- Oh, regarde celui-là ! **dit-elle en désignant un top bleu nuit.

**- Il t'irait bien !**

**- Non, essaye-le, toi !**

**- Je l'essaye si tu l'essayes !**

Et c'est ce que nous faisons à chaque fois, essayer les mêmes vêtements que l'autre. Cette boutique est grande et il y a beaucoup de choses, personnellement j'appellerais ça un magasin de vêtements.

**- Dis donc, Kim, tu es amoureuse de Jared, non ?**

Je rougis, heureusement, cela ne se remarque pas.

**- Eu... Ba...euh. Ouais.** finis-je par dire.

**- À ce que j'ai pu voir, tu ne le laisses pas indifférente, tente ta chance.**

**- Oh... non... je n'oserais pas...**

**- Tente, je te dis ! En plus ça fait des mois qu'il me parle de toi, Kim par-ci et puis Kim par là... aujourd'hui Kim était habillé comme-ci puis elle a fait ça... Il est raide dingue de toi. À cause ou grâce à lui j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours !**

Après quelques emplettes que nous rangeons dans mon coffre de voiture, nous allons au petit restau habituel. En entrant dans la salle, Katy nous souris.

**- Salut les filles !** nous dit-elle.  
**- Salut Katy !** répond-on en même temps.

Nous nous installons et Katy prépare notre commande, elle sait que nous prendrons « comme d'habitude ».

**- Dis-moi Kim, tu es d'accord pour que l'on se revoit ? Tu sais, je reste toute la semaine et je t'aime bien, tu es comme moi !  
- Oh, bah oui, avec plaisir, Lin !  
- Cool, bon, j'en parlerais à Jared et Paul, al...**  
**- Paul ? **m'étranglai-je. **Pourquoi ?**  
**- « Si tu fais du mal à ma meilleure amie, je t'étripe » !** tente-t-elle de l'imiter.

J'en rigole, son imitation est grossière mais tellement vraie !

**- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ?  
- Ouais, Jared a dû s'interposer, mais il est sympa ton pote, je le trouve drôle.  
- Parfois je me dis que je ne le mérite pas... l'autre fois je me suis engueulé avec lui, en plus c'était minable... Je suis un peu bipolaire, je vais voir un psy.**  
**- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, une fois j'ai refusé de parler à Jared pendant un mois pour un truc bidon, en plus. Tu consultes à cause de ça ?** demande-t-elle. **Désolée je suis trop curieuse !** s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter.  
**- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je me suis fait agresser, un psychopathe qui a fait une fixette sur moi... Mais depuis que je vais voir mon psy, je trouve que tout va mieux, je suis plus heureuse... Enfin bon, assez parler de moi !  
- J'adore parler de toi ! En plus si tu viens à sortir avec Jared, il faut que je connaisse un max de chose sur toi !** sourit-elle.  
**- Lin, je ne vais pas sortir avec Jared ! Mais raconte-moi ce que tu fais ? Comment tu l'as rencontré ? Où tu vis ?**

Elle sourit malicieusement puis soupirer.

**- Alors en fait, ses parents m'ont trouvé bébé dans une poubelle à Seattle.** dit-elle naturellement.  
**- Quoi ?! Non ce n'est pas vrai ?! Qu'est-c...  
- Kim, zen ! Ils passaient dans la rue, ils m'ont entendu, ils m'ont pris avec eux et ils sont allé au commissariat ****!Après, ils m'ont gardé pendant que les flics cherchaient ma mère, qui a trouvé, puis elle a signé des papiers comme quoi elle renonçait à ses droits puis on m'a trouvé une famille adoptive, ma mère a insisté pour garder contacte avec Annie et George et comme Jared à mon âge, on est devenu ami.**

Elle me raconte son histoire de manière détendue, j'ai les yeux écarquillés au possible.

**- Ne fais pas cette tête ! J'aime ma mère, j'aime mon père, j'aime Annie, George et Jared. J'adore venir à La Push et mes parents aussi. C'est reposant, surtout quand on vit à Seattle.**

**- Eh ben... **

**- Et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis à la fac, je veux devenir médecin !**

**- Oh ! Comme Jared !** m'exclamai-je.

Elle sourit malicieusement, encore. Je lui mets une petite tape sur sa main.

**- Arrête, ne te moque pas de moi, j'y peux rien moi, si je suis amoureuse...**

**- Je n'en parlais pas à Jared, mais, promets-moi d'essayer... drague-le quoi !**

Elle s'esclaffe. Katy amène nos collations et nos beignets. Elle discute un instant avec Lin mais puis repart travailler. Nous mangeons tranquillement et buvons nos chocolats.

**- Oh, Kimmy, il faut que je t'emmène autre part, j'ai une robe à essayer !**

**- Une robe ? Tu vas à une soirée ?**

**- Non, je dois l'essayer, tu l'essayes aussi et normalement, on l'achète.**

**- Oh, j'ai déjà beaucoup de robe, puis, je n'ai pas tellement l'occasion de les mettre.**

**- Kim, allez, pour me faire plaisir ! Tu la mettras à l'anniversaire de Jared, samedi ! Allez ! On aura la même en plus... Allez !** me supplie-t-elle.

**- Si elle me va, c'est d'accord !**

**- C'est Paul qui m'a dit qu'elle t'irait et il a rajouté qu'elle m'irait aussi et que ce serait le seul moyen que tu l'achètes.**

**- Oh, non...**

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- C'est la robe rouge...** dis-je à mi-voix.

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- Il m'a vu avec. Je l'essayais pour faire plaisir à sa sœur !**

Lin-Mai rigole. Nous continuons de discuter de tout et de rien. Nous payons notre goûté puis nous allons essayer ladite robe rouge. Comme prévu, elle va à Lin alors, comme prévu, elle l'achète à son tour. J'avoue être contente de m'être fait une copine. Avec Julia, j'en ai maintenant deux. Ça me change des garçons mais c'est aussi très étrange.

Nous retournons à La Push et nous entrons dans la maison de Jared. Les garçons sont là, ils sont revenu de leur soi-disant « randonnée avec Sam » ! Je l'approche de Paul et je lui mets un petit coup sur le bras, finalement je l'assois à côté de lui, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je m'appuie contre lui.

**- En quel honneur, cette tape ?** me demande-t-il.

**- La robe.**

**- Incapable de tenir sa langue.** lâche-t-il en regardant Lin qui s'installe contre Jared.

**- Il m'aime déjà.** rétorque-t-elle en regardant Jared.

Je rigole avec elle et Jared joint son rire au nôtre, Paul boude. Je reporte mon attention sur la télévision, il regarde un match de baseball.

**- Oh, je n'aime baseball, il n'y a pas autre chose ? **demandai-je.

**- Si/Non !** me répondent Jared et Paul en même temps.

**- Euh, les gars, oui ou non ? Perso, je suis de l'avis de Kim.** intervient Lin.

Jared change de chaîne, mais Lin attrape la télécommande pour pouvoir trouver elle-même ce qu'elle veut voir. Paul soupire, je pose ma main contre son torse. Soudain, je l'enlève.

**- Ce n'est normal que tu... que vous n'ayez pas de t-shirt ?!** m'exclamai-je.

**- Euh. **

Okay. Ne me répondez surtout pas, hein. « Euh » me suffira amplement... Je soupire. Lin sourit mais ne dit rien. C'est bizarre tout ça.

**- On avait chaud, avec Jared, on a fais une looongue rando.  
- M'ouais... Bon euh, je vais rentrer.**

Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Lin se lève à son tour et balance la télécommande sur les genoux de Jared.

**- Je récupère mes affaires dans ton coffre, attend !**

Une fois dehors, je grimpe dans ma voiture, j'attends qui Lin reprenne ses vêtements. Une fois qu'elle a fermé le coffre correctement, elle s'approche de la portière, je met le contacte et baisse la vitre.

**- Kim, c'est nul que tu partes maintenant...**

**- Je n'aime pas quand Paul me ment et je vais voir un psy alors je ne fais pas de scène et je m'en vais. J'en parlerais à mon prochain rendez-vous et tout reprendra son cours.**

**- On se voit demain ? Oh, j'y pense, je t'invite à l'anniversaire de Jared, celui qu'on fait en famille !**

**- Non, merci, je ne suis pas proche de qui que ce soit chez les Cameron, je vais à celui chez Sam et Emily, je te rappelle !**

**- Roh, mais allez, en plus ça me fera de la compagnie ! Jared sera avec tous ses cousins et moi, je vais me retrouver toute seule !** me supplie-t-elle.

**- Je ne pense pas que les Cameron soient contents que tu m'invites !** répondis-je.

**- Tu vas venir ! Crois-moi, il y aura tes petites fesses chez les Cameron !**

**- En plus, je ne sais même pas quand c'est !**

**- Mercredi soir ! Je passerai chez toi pour voir tes robes ! **

**- On verra, mais les Cameron refuseront sans doute ta demande, je ne fais pas partie de la famille.**

**- On parie ?**

**- Laisse tomber. Allez, à demain !**

Je remonte la vitre que j'avais ouverte pour lui parler et je démarre, elle me fait de grands signes tout en souriant.

Chez moi, je constate que j'ai reçu un message de Lin-Mai, elle me prévient que Jared et d'accord pour que je vienne, je refuse à nouveau. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle débarque mercredi après les cours en me disant qu'elle vient m'aider à me préparer !

**oOo**

Et ça n'a pas loupé, mercredi à seize heures trente exactement, Lin-Mai s'est présentée chez moi un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, j'ai tenté de convaincre mon père de m'aider mais bizarrement, c'est et je le cite « fabuleux que je sois invitée à l'anniversaire de Jared » ! Je n'ai même pas encore reçu son cadeau ! Je devais le lui offrir samedi après midi !

Dans ma chambre, Lin à sortie toutes mes robes de soirée, elle les inspecte toute, je lui dis celle que j'ai déjà portée chez lui. Elle m'en montre une, noire, avec un peu de dentelle sur le jupon.

**- Non, pas celle-là, toutes les autres mais pas celle-là, je t'en supplie !**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je te le dirais peut-être un jour !**

**- Bon, d'accord. Celle-là, alors ?**

Elle montre une robe-fourreau rouge, je ne l'ai jamais mise, c'est ma mère qui me l'a acheté. Elle est longue. Je lui montre une paire de chaussures qui pourrait aller avec.

**- En fait, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amie, mais tu es la fille avec la plus jolie garde-robe que je connaisse !**

**- Euh, n'exagère pas non plus ! Mais j'aime beaucoup la mode, j'avoue.**

**- Tu as du maquillage ?**

**- Non, non...** répondis-je ironique. **Dans la salle de bain !**

**- Hey, Kim, tu me prêtes cette robe ?**

Je regarde la robe bleu nuit qu'elle me montre, c'est une robe qui s'arrête mi-cuisse avec un voile à l'arrière qui s'arrête au niveau des genoux. J'acquiesce et je l'entraîne dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Coucou les filles ! Comment allez-vous ?  
Je sais j'ai du retard et comme la fois d'avant je vais vous expliquer pourquoi :  
J'ai été très occupée à cause des cours, j'étais en semaine TP (c'est pas vraiment ça mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus) pour mes exam' de BTS et donc je n'ai absolument pas pensé à Fanfiction ! Mais bref, me voilà de retour !

Laissez-moi vos impression sur le chapitre, et sachez que les choses vont enfin bouger pour Kim et Jared dans les prochains chapitre !

Soyez patiente !

**Gros bisous et à bientôt ! :)**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Nous arrivons toutes deux au domicile des Cameron et je stress un max ! Je ne sais pas si Annie et George sont au courant de ma présence... j'ai peur d'être mal vue par le reste de la famille...

Lin-Mai toque trois petits coups et George ouvre la porte, il me salue gentiment et Lin m'entraîne à l'intérieur, je constate que la grand-mère maternelle, ses oncles, tantes et cousins de Jared sont là.

Jared à trois cousins et cinq cousines, trois tatas et donc trois tontons. Lin connaît visiblement tout le monde, je me sens de trop.

**- Kim, tu mangeras près de Jared, juste là !** m'annonce Annie. **Mais avant, laisse-moi te présenter, voici donc Gabrielle, Haylie, Kailee, Roxane, Jude, Benjamin, Kevin, Nicholas.** désigne-t-elle. **Ensuite nous avons Nathan, Carter, Joseph pour les tontons et May, Emma, Judith pour les tatas ! Tout le monde, voici Kim, une amie de Jared et très récemment une amie de Lin-Mai ! Oh, j'oubliais, voici ma mère, Enola !**

**- Enchanté, tout le monde...** dis-je d'une petite voix.

Lin-Mai me fait signe de venir m'asseoir à table, je suis assise en face d'elle, Jared à côté de nous, il est en bout de table.

Tout le monde s'installe à table, je sens le regard d'Enola sur moi... je suis mal vue, je l'avais bien dit ! Jared prend son téléphone et tape un message.

**- Jared ! Range-moi ça !** gronde Enola.

Hey bien, cette mamie est le chef ! Jared obéit tardivement, soudain je reçois un SMS et Annie dispute quelque peu sa mère en apportant l'apéritif.

Nous mangeons et buvons tout en parlant, enfin, j'écoute les conversations... Lin ! Quelle idée de m'avoir fait venir ! Profitant de l'inattention de tout le monde, je regarde le SMS que j'ai reçu. Non sans surprise je constate que Jared en est l'auteur.

**« Ne fait pas attention à ma grand-mère, elle est chiante ! Sinon, tu es superbe et je suis content que tu sois là »**

Je constate que j'ai un deuxième message, un de Lin.

**« Mémé est chiante ce soir, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es là... Tu vas en baver ma vieille ! Jared est là alors ne t'inquiète pas trop ! »**

Je réponds à Jared que je ne me sens pas à ma place et je dis ironiquement à Lin que sont soutiens infaillibles de réchauffe le cœur.

Après qu'ils aient reçu mes réponses, Lin me tire la langue et Jared pose sa main sur la mienne, geste qu'Enola ne loupe pas, bien évidemment.

**- Une amie de Jared, hein ?** lance-t-elle suspicieuse.

**- Oui mamie, une amie.** réponds ce dernier, un peu sec.

**- Alors hôte ta main de là, jeune homme, on vous croirait amoureux !** gronde-t-elle.

Il y a un grand silence autour de la table et j'avoue que la vieille commence à m'énerver. Jared fait ce qu'il veut, non ? Et puis crotte, quitte à en baver, autant lancer le ton !

**- Je pensais que vous aviez l'esprit ouvert, n'est-ce pas, Enola « Esprit Ouvert » ?** lâchai-je.

**- Oooh.** s'exclame l'assemblée.

**- Désolée Annie, mais je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. Lin n'aurait pas dû insister pour que je vienne... **

Je me lève de table mais Jared se lève à son tour, ma main est toujours dans la sienne, il me lâche et je quitte la maison, sur le perron, je souffle un bon coup : demain j'ai rendez-vous chez le psy.

Jared sort de la maison et il me retient.

**- Désolée Kim, ma grand-mère est comme ça, elle te teste. **

**- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée... **

**- Non, c'est la meilleure que j'ai eue... Reste ! **

Annie passe le pas de la porte. Je baisse la tête, honteuse.

**- Je suis désol... **

**- Kim, voyons, ne soit pas désolée ! **

**- Maintenant j'ai ho... **

**- Tatata, allez entre ! Ma mère a un sacré caractère, mais ça ne lui fait pas de mal ! **

Elle m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne dans la maison, Enola est debout et elle m'attend de pied ferme. Je baisse la tête.

**- Petite, comment t'appelles-tu déjà ? **

**- Kim.** répondis-je en levant la tête.

Elle me snob ensuite. Jared me pousse légèrement et je retourne m'asseoir. Je suis observée comme une bête de foire, Lin me fait un clin d'oeil.

L'incident se tasse, pourtant Enola me surveille du coin de l'oeil... Elle surveille aussi son petit-fils ! Lin est la seule à essayer de m'intégrer mais quand on est entouré d'une famille assez soudée c'est dur. Jared ne prend pas spécialement par aux conversations, bizarrement. Je tourne vers lui.

**- Ça ne va pas ? **demandai-je.

**- Si, tout va très bien, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le coeur à la fête, j'aurais préféré qu'il y ait Sam et tous les autres ! **

**- Ils n'ont pas pu venir ?**

**- Malheureusement ! Puis, ça t'aurait fait de la compagnie, surtout s'il y avait eu Paul !** rit-il.

Mamie lève la tête et nous regarde...

**- Qui est ce Paul ? **

**- Le meilleur ami de Kim, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ! **

**- Huuuum. Maintenant que j'y pense, quel est ton nom, déjà ?**

**- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, je m'appelle Kim Akalah. **

**- Bon sang, Annie, tu aurais pu me dire que c'était la fille de Noah Akalah et de Maya Kolka ! **

**- Maman... On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?**

**- Et comment vont tes parents ?** demande mamie Eno.

**- Très bien, je leur transmettrais vos amitiés si vous le voulez... **

**- Annie, tu aurais quand même pu les inviter ! Bon Dieu ! **

**- Mamie, c'est **_**mon**_** anniversaire !** intervient Jared.

Maintenant tous les adultes me regardent bizarrement...

**- Donc... Tu es la fille Akalah ?** me demande une tante, Judy ou Judith... Ah oui, c'est ça.

**- Oui, je suis leur fille... **

**- Ils t'on ado... **

Annie a mis la main sur la bouche de sa soeur ou belle-soeur, je ne sais pas trop...

**- Non ça va Annie, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et non, ils ne l'ont pas adoptés, je suis leur fille biologique.**

**- J'ai du mal à voir la ressemblance... **

**- J'ai les yeux et le nez de ma mère et le reste de mon père... **

**- Oh oui, Jude, regarde bien, elle a le nez de Maya !** rajoute un oncle, Joseph, je crois.

Et il s'en suit un débat sur la personne à qui je ressemble le plus... Jared me tien la main discrètement et je lui lance un regard désolé, c'est son anniversaire, sa grand-mère ne m'aime pas et sa famille ne parle que de mes parents. Lin-Mai remarque mon malaise.

**- Carter, tu as fini ta maquette de bateau ?**

Merci Lin, tu changes carrément de sujet ! Merci !

**- Oh euh oui, tu ne l'as pas vu ?**

**- Non, je te rappelle que ça fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! **

**- Vraiment ? Eh beh ! Tu es là pour combien de temps ? **

**- Je m'en vais vendredi matin.** dit-elle légèrement attristée.

**- Jeudi dans la soirée, passe à la maison, je te montrerai mon chef-d'oeuvre ! **

**- Oh eh, chef-d'oeuvre, chef-d'oeuvre, c'est vite dit, chéri !** rit sa femme, Amy.

**- Tu n'y connais rien, toi !** rétorque-t-il, bon enfant.

Tout le monde rit. Enola surveille tout le monde et surtout moi, je le sais, son regard ne me quitte pratiquement pas... Dès le départ, j'ai fait mauvaise impression !

**- Dis-moi, Kim, que comptes-tu faire après le lycée ? Mon petit Jared va aller en médecine, comme Lin ! **

Elle me provoque là ou je suis folle ?

**- J'ai été accepté à Julliard, je voudrais devenir pianiste. **

**- Oh, ce n'est qu'un rêve fou !** me répond-elle. **C'est sans avenir, songe à un véritable métier ! **

Ouh, elle m'énerve ! Je me crispe et ferme les poings.

**- Je compte rester à New York après mes études pour devenir pianiste ou professeur de musique. **

Lin me regarde paniqué, elle regarde ensuite Jared... Je n'ose pas suivre son regard.

**- Jared ? Qu'y a-t-il, chéri ?** demande mamie Eno.

**- Je vais prendre l'air, j'étouffe ici. **

Il se lève et sort par l'arrière, vers la forêt. Je me sens coupable, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je me sens étonnamment vide, aussi. Jared me manque... Il faut que je parle à Paul.

**- Annie, je peux sortir de table un instant ? Je dois appeler mes parents... Cette discussion m'a rappelé quelque chose...** mentis-je.

**- Oui oui, bien sûr chérie, tu peux utiliser notre téléphone, va dans la chambre de Jared pour être plus tranquille ! **

**- Merci beaucoup ! **

**- C'est impoli !** rétorque Enola.

**- Maman...** s'exaspère Annie.

**- Je peux partir, Enola, je pense qu'ils préféreront me savoir avec eux qu'avec la gentille Enola qu'ils aiment tant mais qui ne supporte pas leur fille unique. **

**- Bon maintenant ça suffit maman !** s'énerve Nathan. **Je te rappelle que c'est l'anniversaire de Jared et qu'il y invite qui il veut ! Kim est déjà assez mal alaise comme ça !** il se tourne vers moi. **Tu salueras tes parents pour moi, Kim, dis leur que ça me ferait plaisir de les revoir ! **

Je hoche la tête.

**- Et je trouve que tu es bien patiente et calme... Quand l'ancienne s'y met, elle peut être monstrueuse ! **

**- Nathan !** s'indigne-t-elle. **Ne parle pas de moi sur ce ton ! **

**- Maman, les enfants n'osent même pas parler entre eux ! **

Annie me tend le téléphone et je m'éclipse dans la chambre de Jared. Je téléphone à Paul, il décroche, il va parler mais je le devance.

**- Paul, Jared est partis du repas et j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive un truc et je me sens triste et sa grand-mère me déteste et j'ai envie de pleurer...** déblatérai-je.

**- Kimmy ! Tu veux que je vienne ? Si je me dépêche je suis là dan... **

**- Non, ça va, mais je veux que Jared revienne... En plus, ils pensent que j'appelle mes parents, là ! **

**- Il est chez Sam. Apparemment il est contrarié ! **

**- J'ai peur que ce soit de ma faute... Je me dispute avec grand-mère Enola depuis le début de soirée... Je me sens mal, vraiment, j'ai l'impression d'être poignardée en plein coeur... **

**- D'accord, je vais faire mon possible ! **

**- Eh Paul ! **

**- Oui ? **

**- Rend-moi service, téléphone à mes parents et dis leur que la famille de Jared les salue et que Nathan veut les revoir ! Merci ! **

**- Tu me payes alors ! **

**- Je viendrais te faire du poulet thaï ! **

**- Marché conclu ! **

Je raccroche après un autre merci, lorsque je reviens à table, je vois Enola le regard noir... Je redonne le téléphone à Annie et je transmets un faux message de mes parents.

Je me rassieds et Lin m'intègre aux conversations des cousins de Jared. Les adultes parlent de leur côté.

**- Tu as été acceptée à Julliard !** s'exclame Kailee. **Tu dois être très douée ! **

**- Je n'ai rien fait pour, ce sont mes parents qui ont tout manigancé et en fait je ne me trouve pas très douée... **

**- Julliard n'accepte pas n'importe qui... Tu composes ?**

**- J'ai une compo que j'ai écrite pour mon meilleur ami, c'est une compo que j'ai commencé à mes huit ans et que mes parents m'ont redonné il y a peu... Il paraît que je l'avais jeté... **

**- Tata ! Tu as toujours ton vieux synthé ?** **Kim, il faut que j'écoute ça ! **

**- Huum, Jared doivent l'avoir dans sa chambre... Il l'a ressortit il y a quelques mois. Vas voir ! **

Kailee va fouiller dans la chambre de son cousin puis revient avec un piano synthé. Elle s'installe sur le canapé et pianote pour voir s'il fonctionne correctement, je la rejoins et prends l'objet sur mes genoux. J'entame les morceaux. Le son n'est vraiment pas le même, je grimace presque à chaque note.

À la fin du morceau, j'attends les réactions.

**- J'adore ! Le morceau s'appelle comment ? Tu as commencé à écrire autre chose ou pas ? **m'interroge-t-elle.

**- Je l'ai simplement appelé « Paul »... Sinon j'ai commencé une autre compo mais c'est encore brouillon ! **

**- Fais écouter ! **

J'entame alors le morceau nommé « Jared » et c'est la même chose, je grimace à chaque note. Le son n'est pas horrible, mais ce n'est pas celui d'un piano !

J'arrête le morceau là où je l'ai arrêté et Kailee me demande son nom, je lui mens et répond qu'il n'en a pas.

**- J'adore ! Tu as déjà joué à quatre mains ?** s'intéresse-t-elle.

**- Une fois ou deux, avec ma prof de musique au lycée, je ne connais pas de personne faisant du piano... Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis. **

**- Personne n'a beaucoup d'amis ! **

**- Je n'ai que des garçons dans mon entourage, les filles ne m'apprécient pas spécialement... J'ai tenté d'apprendre à Paul à jouer du piano, il connaît Twinkle twinkle little star ! Et mes autres amis n'aimes pas trop la musique ! **

Elle sourit puis je pose le synthé sur la table basse. Kailee et moi retournons à table, le reste de la famille me fait des compliments, sauf Enola.

Jared passe soudain le pas de la porte, Annie se lève et embrasse son fils. Il explique qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et qu'il est allé sur la plage. Il ment. Il s'installe à coté de Lin et moi... les conversations reprennent leur cours.

Nous mangeons le dessert tout en discutant, puis Annie invite tout le monde à aller au salon. Jared, demande à ses cousins, à Lin et à moi de le suivre dans sa chambre.

Je discute encore quelques instants avec l'une des tantes de Jared tout en faisant des gestes, soudain, Enola attrape une de mes main, regarde mon poignet, détache la gourmette de Jared et rejette ma main.

**- Pourquoi as-tu ça ? C'est à Jared ! Jared ? Pourquoi a-t-elle ta gourmette ? C'est ta petite copine ? Réponds ! **

**- Ça ne te regarde pas mamie et je lui ai prêté. Rends-la-lui.** ordonne-t-il.

**- Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait ta gourmette. **

**- Mamie, donne-moi cette gourmette. Demain on va devoir parler toi et moi. **

**- Non, je la garde, cette fille n'a pas à avoir ta gourmette !**

George s'approche de son fils qui fusille sa grand-mère du regard... Jared tremble...

Pourquoi Lin-Mai a-t-elle voulut que je vienne ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? Je vois Annie au téléphone un peu plus loin, elle a l'air soucieuse... George entraîne son fils dans le jardin, la porte se ferme derrière eux. Je regarde Lin paniquée. Elle vient vers moi et me tire dans le couloir.

Dans la chambre de Jared je m'assoie sur le lit de Jared, les cousins et cousines de ce dernier s'assoient un peu partout.

**- Elle est chiante mamie ! Elle a fait pareille avec ma copine...** s'exclame Ben.

**- Je ne sors pas avec Jared... **m'exclamai-je.** Elle a quoi contre moi ?**

**- Mamie souhaite trouver la fille idéale pour tous ses petits-fils et le garçon parfait pour ses petites filles.** réponds Kevin.

**- Elle n'accepte pas que Jared t'invite enfin là c'est plus parce qu'il y a Lin qu'elle fait ça !** rajoute Gabrielle. **Mamie adoooore Lin. **

**- J'aurais vraiment dû partir... Je suis désolée de causer autant de soucis... **

**- Bah ! C'est la vieille qui cause des problèmes !** rétorque Haylie.

On rit, mais mon rire est gêné. Je me tourne vers Ben.

**- Ça c'est passé comment pour ta copine ?M**

**- Mal ! Trèèès mal. Mais je l'avais prévenue alors elle a passé sa soirée à rembarrer Mamie, après c'est devenu un sujet tabou, cette soirée. Maintenant on en rit.** explique ce dernier.

**- Jared et Lin auraient dû te prévenir... **dit Jude.** Déjà tu lui as bien répondu avec ton « Enola Esprit Ouvert »... Je suis certaine qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu connaisses la signification de son prénom ! Et Biiiiim ! **

Tout le monde rit. En fait ils sont tous très sympa. J'avais peur pour rien !

**- Mes parents sont très attachés à la culture amérindienne et je connais les légendes par coeur... Ou presque. **

Jacob entre soudain dans la chambre. Il me sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Je souris, je suis quand même contente de voir une tête connue.

**- Kimmy, je te ramène chez toi... Jared ne reviendra pas ce soir, il est chez Sam et ne veut pas rentrer. **

**- Tu es venu pour ça ?** m'étonnai-je.

**- En fait, non mais pour toi ma belle, je déplacerai des montagnes !** il rit.

J'aime bien Jacob. Il est toujours très protecteur avec moi, comme tous les autres de son groupe d'ailleurs, comme Paul.

Je me lève et je salue tout le monde. Lin me dit qu'elle m'enverra des messages et sur ce, je m'en vais. Je vois que Billy est là, c'est bizarre.

Je souhaite une bonne soirée à tout le monde et je me retourne vers Enola.

**- Ne vous étonnez pas si mes parents vous appellent en étant énervés. Ils tiennent plus à moi qu'à vous. Je suis précieuse.** lâchai-je.

Nous partons.

Dans la voiture de Jake, je suis plus concentré sur la route qu'autre chose. Le chemin ne me paraît ni trop long, ni trop court.

Devant chez moi Jake me raccompagne à la porte, je le remercie et il me fait un bisou sur le front, comme aurait fait Paul.

Il part tandis que j'entre dans le séjour. Mes parents sont toujours debout et ils sourient en me voyant.

**- Déjà de retour, Chérie ?** s'étonne mon père.

**- Ouais. Je vais me coucher, ok ?**

**- Hum. Enola a encore fait des siennes ?**

**- Ouais m'man. Bonne nuit. **

Mon père s'empare du téléphone alors que je gravis les marches.

* * *

Je sais j'ai encore du retard, mais c'est pour les même raisons que la fois précédente, j'ai du faire un gros travail de groupe concernant ma semaine TP donc peu de temps pour moi, en plus de ça, j'ai des week-end chargé !

Pour me faire pardonner, je vais vous poster un chapitre ce soir, un samedi et un dimanche ! Valààà :)

Bref, parlons un peu de ce chapitre... Je l'aime bien, mais en fait après l'avoir écris une fois j'en ai perdu un partie, donc j'ai du tout réécrire et donc c'était moins bien que la première version ! Bon après je pense qu'il y a des fautes, donc dites-moi si vous en voyez !  
J'espère que vous aurez aimé et puis même si c'est pas le cas, je voudrais bien avoir votre avis :)

Dans les prochains chapitres, les choses s'accélèrent pour Kim et Jared, mais chuuut, je ne suis pas censée vous le dire :P

**Bisous bisous et à demain les filles :)**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Vendredi, en cours de sport, nous avons eu nos shorts car les beaux jours « arrivent » ! Je me marre. En entrant dans le gymnase, je suis la seule à être en pantalon, les garçons ont des shorts qui arrivent au genou et les filles portent les leurs qui arrivent mi-cuisses. Les garçons me font des remarques en me disant des « tiens c'est nouveau, tu es pudique maintenant ! » ou autres phrases du style...

Nous commençons l'échauffement mais le prof m'appelle. Il me fait entrer dans le bureau et ferme la porte, le prof surveille les élèves par la grande fenêtre qui donne sur le gymnase. Il me fait signe de m'asseoir, je m'exécute.

**- Kim, je voudrais savoir comme tu vas, on n'a jamais eu le temps de parler depuis...** il se tait un instant, je lui fais un signe de tête. **Je suis désolé pour les shorts, mais c'est comme ça tous les ans, comme tu le sais... **dit-il à nouveau.

**- Ils me serviront à la maison, ce n'est pas grave.**

**- Alors, raconte-moi un peu comment tu te sens...**

**- Ben, ça va, enfin, depuis que je vois un psy c'est beaucoup plus clair dans ma tête.** riais-je. **Mais je vais changer bientôt, il part à la retraite et ça me fait peur...** avouai-je.

**- Tu sais comment s'appelle ton prochain psy ?**

**- Non, aucune idée... Je ne sais même pas si ce sera un homme ou une femme...**

Nous parlons quelques instants.

**- Tu sais, tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux, Kim.**

**- Ouais, je sais, mais il faut dire que je n'ai as vraiment l'occasion de le faire...**

**- C'est vrai... Je ne viens pas souvent vous voir non plus...**

**- Ouais... Maman t'a parlé du déménagement possible ?**

**- Elle m'a dit que vous ne partiriez plus... Ton père a refusé l'offre.**

**- Ha bon ? Je pensais que c'était juste le temps que je m'habitue au fait qu'on déménage...**

**- Non, il a vraiment refusé, tu sais, ils m'ont appelé complètement paniqués le soir ou tu es partis !**

**- Hum... **

Il se lève et ouvre l'armoire métallique qui sert de rangement.

**- Trente-huit, c'est ça ?**

**- Ouais.**

Il me tend un jogging, un de ceux qu'ils nous fournissent tous les ans, j'en ai six avec celui-là.

**- Fais-toi un bermuda avec... **

**- Je demanderai à maman de m'aider.**

Je me dirige vers la porte.

**- Kim ?**

Je me retourne.

**- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit mais bon, je suis ton oncle.**

Il me serre dans ses bras et me fait un bisou sur le sommet du crâne. Il me relâche et me laisse partir. Dans le gymnase, je m'échauffe un peu et mon oncle, monsieur Kolka, arrive. Il divise la classe en quatre équipes. Nous jouons au basket.

**oOo**

Samedi après-midi, chez Mademoiselle Young, pour l'anniversaire de Jared, nous sommes tous installé autour de la table, vient le moment des cadeaux, il reçoit alors quelques vêtements de la part d'Emily et de Sam et aussi de la part de Leah, ce qui a déclenché des rires que je n'ai pas compris... Quil se lève et donne une boîte à son ami.

**- C'est de la part de Paul, Jacob, Embry, Seth et moi...** dit-il.

Seth, c'est le petit nouveau de la bande. Jared ouvre le paquet et je le vois devenir pâle, il tient dans ses mains un paquet de préservatifs, je baisse la tête et je me mords l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Tout le monde rigole et de la blague sauf made...Emily. Je relève la tête et j'ai l'impression de faire la pire des grimaces... Jared a une copine.

-** À toi Kim !** intervient Jacob en me faisant sortir de ma torpeur.

**- Euhh, oui.**

Je me lève et je tends ma petite enveloppe à Jared. Il l'ouvre et découvre les billets pour la réserve des loups. Il ne réagit pas... Ça m'inquiète un peu.

**- Si... si tu n'aimes pas, les billets sont échangeables ou remboursables. **m'empressai-je de dire.

**- Non ! Non c'est super ! Merci Kim !**

**- La date est à choisir sur le site internet de la réserve...** dis-je de nouveau. **Je t'ai pris deux tickets pour que tu ne sois pas seul...** expliquai-je.

**- Ça a dû te coûter une fortune, Kim... tu n'aurais pas dû...**

**- Non... ne t'inquiète pas !**

**- Oh bah, tu iras avec lui, Kim !** intervient Embry.

Je me recule de quelques pas.

**- Oui Kim ! Ce serait super !** continue Jared.

Je grimace légèrement.

**-Heum... non... j'ai, heu, j'ai peur de tout ce qui est canidé...** avouai-je.

Jared baisse les têtes et je vois dans les regards de l'incompréhension et aussi une certaine gêne par rapport à mon annonce. Je soupire et place mes mains de façon à remonter ma robe. Paul se lève et me rejoint en trois pas, il attrape mes poignets et plante sont regards dans le mien.

**- Non, Kim... Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, d'accord ?** murmure-t-il tandis que les larmes me montent aux yeux. **Tu as peur des canidés, point, personne n'a besoin d'explications...** continue-t-il sur le même ton. **Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde voit tes petites gambettes ! **murmure-t-il.

**- Kim, ce n'est pas à nous de choisir à ta place, si tu as envie de le dire, c'est ta décision...** rajoute Emily.

Je la regarde et je souris difficilement, elle répond en mon sourire et mon regard se pose sur ses cicatrices. Paul lâche mes poignets et me dépose une bise sur mon front.

Je relève ma robe et me tourne de façon à ce que tout le monde voit ma cuisse droite où une cicatrice de morsure est présente. Il y a un moment de silence.

**- Oh, Kim...** chuchote made...Emily en s'approchant de moi.

Elle touche ma cicatrice du bout des doigts et me prend dans ses bras après. Elle me dit de baisser ma robe, ce que je m'empresse de faire. Elle me prend la main et me fait un bisou sur la joue.

J'observe les mines désolées et choquées de mes amis. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux.

**- J'ai été attaqué par un chien sauvage... L'animal avait la rage et j'ai donc été hospitalisé pour ça... Les médecins m'ont traité tout de suite et l'animal a été euthanasier...** racontai-je. **Maintenant j'ai cette cicatrice sur la cuisse et le souvenir douloureux d'avoir failli finir en pâté pour chiens...**

Un rire nerveux sort de ma bouche et je ne me rend compte que ma petite histoire à instauré un silence de plomb. Je remonte mon jean et je regarde Emily puis Sam.

**- Je vais y aller.** dis-je.  
**- Mais non, Kim, reste avec nous !** dit Leah. **Puis, maintenant on comprend mieux !**

Je souris. Emily me serre dans ses bras.

**- Ne t'enfuis pas, tout va bien, on ne parlera pas de chien, ni de Loup...**

**- Non, ne vous en faites par pour ça, en parler ne me dérange pas, mais je n'aime pas ces animaux et moins j'en vois, mieux je me porte...**

**- Tu iras avec quelqu'un d'autre, Jared !** dit Seth. **Genre, moi.**

**- Ouais, bien sur, je ne vais pas emmener un lou...**

**- Tu es trop mignon Jared mais tu peux le dire, tu sais !** rit Emily.

**- J'emmène pas un louveteau avec moi...**

**- Les mots en rapport avec les canidés ne sont pas proscrits en ma présence, vous savez... j'ai eu un chien mais il est mort, puis je me suis fait bouffer...** riais-je.

Paul rit à son tour, mais personne ne suit.

**- Je compense ma peur par « l'humour ».** dis-je en me calmant. **Ça me permet de ne pas penser que si le vieux Phelps n'était pas intervenu, je me serais faites bouffer...**

**- Le vieux Phelps ?** me demande Sam.

**- Oui, il a tiré en l'air avec son fusil, ça a fait fuir la bête.**

**- Je me disais aussi...**

**- Il est peut-être un peu fou, mais pas au point de viser ! **riais-je.

Cette fois, tout le monde rit avec moi, je suis contente d'avoir dévoilé mon secret.

**- Tu sais Kimmy, tu ne devrais pas les cacher... **me dit timidement Embry.

**- Je sais... mais c'est encore récent, je me suis fait attaquer au mois de juillet, j'ai n'ai pas encore tout à fait fini de cicatriser...**

**- Ha, effectivement.**

Paul décide de changer de sujet. Les garçons parlent maintenant du jour où Jared pourra utiliser ses préservatifs. Je m'éloigne d'eux et je m'installe sur le canapé, Leah me rejoint immédiatement.

**- Dis-moi, Kim, il y a un spectacle de fin d'année apparemment ?** demande-t-elle.

**- Ouais, mais je ne connais pas encore la date !**

**- Je pourrais venir ? Il paraît que tu seras la pianiste !**

**- Euh, bah oui, si tu veux ! Je t'invite avec plaisir !**

Elle me sourit gentiment, les garçons s'arrêtent de parler.

**- Et nous ?!** s'exclament-ils tous.

Leah s'esclaffe.

**- Vous, c'est mort, vous n'êtes pas invité !** répond-elle à ma place.

**- Leah !** la réprimande Emily.

**- Emy !** réponds cette dernière sur le même ton.

Je ris doucement.

**- Vous pouvez venir !** dis-je. **De toute façon, vous êtes du lycée donc vous êtes automatiquement invité.**

**- Tu feras seulement le piano ma Kimmy ?** demande Paul.

**- Bah, oui, pourquoi ?** répondis-je bêtement.

**- Tu aurais pu chanter !**

**- Ah non, je ne sais pas chanter !**

**- Menteuse.**

Je boude et je me tourne vers Emily et Sam.

**- Pas besoin de vous inviter... **

**- Oui, c'est pratique de faire partie du corps enseignant !** rit Emily.

Jared me ramène chez moi, mais avant de partir, il me regarde fixement.

**- Tu vas à la soirée chez Dalya, ce soir ?**

**- Tu sais Jared, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qu'on invite aux soirées...** dis-je avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

**- Oh !** répond-il avec une mine désolée.

Je souhaite un bon week-end à tout le monde et nous partons.

Mon début de soirée se passe tranquillement, je regarde la télé avec mes parents, je mange et je regarde la télé à nouveau. Quelqu'un toque à la porte, mon père ouvre et je vois Jared.

**- Jared ? Mais, je t'ai dit que je ne venais pas à la soirée... je ne suis pas invité chez Dalya...**

**- Je n'y vais pas !** dit-il en souriant. **Je viens passer ma soirée ici, enfin, si je ne dérange pas...** dit-il en regardant mon père.

Ma mère invente une prétendu « place de cinéma gratuite pour une achetée » et que cette offre n'est valable que ce soir, mon père entre dans son jeu et ils s'en vont. Je me retrouve seule avec Jared, sur mon canapé. En fait, Jared est plutôt sympa, on rigole bien tous les deux, je passe un bon moment avec lui.

**- Dis-moi un secret, un truc que tu n'as jamais dit à personne !** me demande-t-il.

**- Toi d'abord !** répondis-je.

**- C'est moi qui t'ai demandé en premier, allez...**

**- Bon alors hum... C'est, euh... c'est toi mon premier baiser.** avouai-je.

**- J'espère ne pas être le dernier alors...** murmure-t-il. **Moi, je peux te dire, hum...**

Il réfléchit, il n'a pas beaucoup secret, apparemment...

**- J'aimerais bien sortir avec une fille...** commence-t-il, **mais... je... **il hésite, **je ne sais pas si elle accepterait...**

Mon sourire disparaît... Donc il a bien quelqu'un en vue et donc les préservatifs vont servir à quelque chose...

**- Kim.** dit-il sérieux. **Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Enfin, je veux dire, être ma petite amie ? S'embrasser et tout ça ?**

Je suis scotché, il me dit ça comme ça lui, paf, droit au but.

**- Oh euh... Oui, Jared...** je baisse la tête et je rougis.

Je relève la tête et il sourit de toutes ses dents, il s'approche un petit peu de moi et il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement. Je rougis encore plus. On s'embrasse quelques secondes.

**- Mais... on pourrait... ne pas... ne pas en parler pour l'instant ?** demandai-je.

**- Oui, comme tu voudras !** acquiesce-t-il.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau et très vite je me retrouve à califourchon sur ses genoux, il met fin au baiser et pose son front contre le mien, nos nez se touchent.

**- Jared... comment... comment se fait-il que tu veuilles sortir avec moi ?** demandai-je timidement. **Tu m'as ignoré l'année dernière...**

**- Quand ma mère m'a dit qu'elle t'avait trouvé belle, j'ai tout d'abord rigolé... **il s'arrête de parler et reprend, **je ne t'avais jamais vraiment regardé... après ma fugue et que je me sois excusé auprès de toi euh... tu... je... enfin je t'ai vraiment vu... je t'ai trouvé belle, même magnifique... **il se tait et réfléchit,** et finalement je me suis dit qu'on ne se connaissait pas, que c'était notre dernière année et qu'on pourrait être ami...** nouveau silence, il me regarde dans les yeux. **Paul et les autres sont des bons exemples... je m'entends bien avec eux, on est un peu comme...** il cherche ses mots, **comme des **_**frères**_**, on se dispute, rien de grave bien sûr, on se taquine...** il souffle un coup et reprend. **En fait, j'ai voulu apprendre à te connaître et j'ai finalement découvert que tu es gentille, drôle, attentionnée, tu es vraiment belle et... et je suis vraiment amoureux de toi, Kim... **il se tait encore une fois et reprend.** Je ne sais pas si j'ai été très clair, mais voilà, je t'aime.**

Je souris légèrement moqueuse.

**- Si je résume, je t'ai snobé et tu t'es dit que finalement j'étais peut-être digne d'intérêt et tu m'as suivi partout comme un chiot suivant sa mère et... en fait... tu es devenu ami avec Paul, qui est mon ami, et... en fait... tu es tombé amoureux de moi.**

Il rit doucement de me fait un bisou sur les lèvres. Je bouge de place et je m'assois de nouveau à côté de lui.

**- Dis-moi un autre secret, Jared...** le suppliai-je presque.

**- J'ai menti...**

**- Menti ?** m'exclamai-je en m'éloignant de lui.

**- Je... je n'ai jamais eu de petites amies.** m'avoue-t-il.

**- Mary n'a jamais existé ?** m'étonnai-je.

Je me rapproche de nouveau et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, il m'enlace.

**- Non, je l'ai inventé... et je suis encore puceau, aussi.**

**- Et bah comme ça, on est deux...** lâchai-je simplement.

On reste comme ça toute la soirée en regardant la télé. Notre soirée est tellement agréable et simple que l'on ne se rend pas compte de l'heure, finalement on s'endort sur le canapé, Jared contre l'accoudoir et moi contre lui.

Le lendemain matin on se réveille dans la même position et avec une couverture sur nous. Mes parents sont vraiment mignons !

**- Salut... **me dit-il avec une mine fatiguée.

**- Salut !** souriais-je. **Bien dormis ?**

**- Oui, assez et toi ?**

**- Tu s plutôt confortable !** riais-je

Il mêle son rire au mien, j'approche ma tête de la sienne et je caresse sa joue de mon nez, il sourit et tourne son visage vers le mien pour m'embrasser. Mes parents choisissent ce moment pour descendre petit-déjeuner.

**- Hum hum, cessez de vous échanger vos microbes, les enfants !** dit mon père.

**- Venez plutôt manger !** rajoute ma mère.

Jared reste avec moi toute la matinée. Vers une heure de l'après-midi, il s'en va rejoindre son meilleur ami, Sam. Je souris toute la journée comme une abrutie, mais je suis heureuse ! J'aime Jared.

Dans la journée, Jared rentre chez lui et maintenant, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui... Déjà avant j'y pensais souvent mais là c'est non stop. Je pense à son sourire, je pense à ses mains, je l'imagine en train de m'embrasser, je l'imagine me dire qu'il m'aime... Bref la totale quoi. Dans ma tête ça doit faire : Jared, Jared, Jared, Jared...

Je suis tarée... S'il se rend compte que je suis accro à lui, il va prendre peur et il va rompre. Olala. _Rompre_. Jared peut _rompre _avec moi... Jared est _mon petit copain_ ! Je _sors_ avec Jared ! Olala.

Je suis folle, c'est définitif. Ma mère me regarde bizarrement, tiens.

**- Ça fait longtemps que tu sors avec lui ? **m'interroge mon cher papa.

Je rougis.

**- Non... Depuis hier... **

**- Hier seulement ?**

J'acquiesce et ma mère me sourit gentiment.

**- Il est très bien, ma puce. **me dit-elle.

**- Oh, maman, ne te sent pas obligée ! En plus, pourquoi ne serait-il pas bien ? C'est le fils de George et Annie.** dis-je exaspérée.

**- Elle a raison, Maya. **

**- Vous avez parlé à la vieille, d'ailleurs ?** lâchais-je en parlant de la grand-mère de Jared.

**- Kimberly !** s'indigne ma mère.

Je roule des yeux.

**- Oui et elle s'excuse. Jared lui a fait comprendre qu'elle avait un comportement indigne.** réponds mon père.

**- Ok c'est cool alors ! **

Mon téléphone sonne, c'est Jared.

**- Kim, je t'appelle parce que je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner le week-end prochain, j'ai une course à faire et je voudrais vraiment que tu viennes avec moi... **

**- Où vas-tu ? À Port Angeles ? **

Je suis trop curieuse.

**- Non, mais en fait je veux que ce soit une surprise, un peu. **

**- Oh ! Alors oui, je viendrais avec plaisir ! **

Je l'entends sourire, vous savez quand la voix prend une intonation heureuse.

**- Super ! C'est vraiment super ! **

**- Jared ? **

**- Oui Kim ? **

**- Je veux être la première à dire à Paul pour nous, d'accord ?**

**- Il... Oh Kim... **

**- Tu lui as dit ? Jared... **

**- Il était au courant que je venais pour te demander de sortir avec moi... Ils me sont tous... Ce sont eux qui m'ont dit de me lancer...**

**- Ah. **

Je suis déçue. Le téléphone bouge.

**- Kimmy ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?** demande Paul au bout du fil.

**- Laisse tomber. **

**- Non, Kimmy, dis-moi. **

**- Non. Tu es déjà informé, on se voit demain. **

Je raccroche. Moins de cinq minutes après, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Ma mère ou et salue Paul chaleureusement. Il vient à ma rencontre.

**- Allez vient !** dit-il en me tirant jusqu'à l'escalier puis jusqu'à ma chambre.

Une fois dans cette dernière, il s'assoit sur le mon lit et il tapote à côté de lui pour que je vienne. Je m'exécute.

**- Alors ? **

Je soupire et je souris.

**- Jared m'a demandé de sortir avec lui !** répondis-je, heureuse.

Paul me serre dans ses bras.

**- Ça fait chier.** lâche-t-il enfin. **Je dois te partager maintenant. **il rit. **En plus avec les gars ça te fait beaucoup d'amis et tout, tu n'as plus que moi, Matty, Jo et Brian. **

**- Matty ?** riais-je.

Vieux surnom, très vieux surnom.

**- Tu sais, j'aurais mieux aimé ne pas les laisser tomber.** avoue-t-il.

**- Pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ? **

**- À cause de l'initiation... **

**- Tu n'as vraiment plus le droit de leur parlé ?**

**- Je vais voir avec Sam, mais j'aimerais bien. Je ne traînerais plus avec eux mais pouvoir rigoler avec mes amis, ça me manque.** soupire-t-il.

**- Et pourquoi à moi tu as le droit ? **

**- C'est assez compliqué... Puis, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler... **

**- Un jour, tu pourras ?** suppliais-je.

**- Ouais.** promit-il.

Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Paul, il passe alors un bras autour de mes épaules.

**- Je suis désolée Paul... **

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- D'avoir été méchante et bête, de t'avoir crié dessus plusieurs fois, je suis nulle. Je suis désolée.** finis-je plus bas.

Il me fait un bisou sur la tempe.

**- Ce n'est pas grave ma Kimmy, je t'aime comme ça, mais, fais-moi plaisir, ait confiance en toi et en tes amis,**_** tous **_**tes amis. **

**- Ma... **

**- Pas de « mais » Kimmy, tu es ma meilleure amie, jamais je te laisserais, Matty, Jo et Brian sont des amis proches et tous les gars de « la meute » sont comme mes frères, ne doute pas d'eux. **

Je baisse la tête, enfin j'essaye de me cacher.

**- Kimmy ? **

Je rougis.

**- Je vais essayer. **

**- Non, tu n'essayes pas, tu fais.** ordonne-t-il.

**- Oui papa ! **

**- Kim ! **

Je lui prends la main que je serre fort puis on reste là sans bouger et sans parler.

* * *

Hello les filles, voici donc mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je reviendrais bientôt faire une correction de ce chapitre car ce soir je suis un peu fatiguée !

**Bisous et à demain !**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que je range mon bol dans le lave-vaisselle, je regarde mon père.

**- Si Jared toque à la porte c'est normal, il vient me chercher... Bon je monte finir de me préparer !** dis-je, joyeuse.

Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, enfin, plutôt deux à deux, je n'ai pas les jambes assez longues... bref. Je me peigne, je me maquille légèrement d'un trais de crayon brun, je me brosse les dents, un « pschitt » de parfum et je redescends.

J'aperçois Jared en train de parler avec mon père, qui range son bol dans le lave-vaisselle. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine Jared me sourit, il est beau, terriblement beau. Je dis au revoir à mon père et je suis Jared vers sa voiture.

Mon _petit copain_ se gare devant l'école et une fois qu'il a coupé le moteur nous descendons du véhicule.

**- Ce soir, tu viens avec moi chez Sam et Emily ? C'est mon meilleur ami et je veux lui présenter ma petite amie, **_**officiellement**_** !**

Je craque.

**- Bon, d'accord, mais pas longtemps ! Ok ?**

**- Promis !** s'écrit-il, heureux.

On rejoint les autres gars de « la meute » et Jared leur dit que je vais venir avec eux cet après-midi, Paul à l'air content que je vienne, je ne regrette pas mon choix du coup ! Je vais en classe accompagnée de Jared.

En réalité, avec un petit ami comme lui, il est _impossible_ de faire semblant de n'être qu'ami.

Ma journée se passe sans problème, j'ai cours toute la journée avec Jared, je réussis de plus en plus à m'habituer au fait qu'il me regarde en cours, il le faisait depuis quelque temps, mais il était discret, maintenant, il ne se gêne pas et j'avoue que ça fait très bizarre.

La fin de journée arrive bien plus vite que je ne le pense et le chemin jusque chez made... Emily se passe sans encombre.

Nous arrivons à destination et lorsqu'on entre dans la maison et je vois Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth et Leah assis autour de la table, Emily me sourit et je la salue timidement. Jared va s'asseoir à la gauche de Paul. Je m'approche de mon petit copain et je tire la chaise à sa gauche et à la droite de Quil, soudain Jared m'arrête et m'attrape par les hanches pour que je m'asseye sur ses genoux, je proteste mais, il a le dernier mot.

Made... Emily, apporte des assiettes avec des muffins qu'elle a préparés, les garçons se jettent dessus... On discute alors que les gars mangent, madem... Emily est très gentille, elle est très naturelle et elle a le coeur sur la main. Jared attrape le dernier muffin et l'apporte à sa bouche.

**- Non !** m'écriai-je. **Je pensais avoir le temps de le prendre... je n'en ai pas eu...** dis-je tout bas.

**- Oh ! Tiens !** dit-il en me le donnant.

Je le prends et j'en coupe la moitié, les muffins sont vraiment gros et je ne mangerai pas tout, je donne l'autre bout à Jared.

**- Je ne vais pas tout manger...** dis-je en souriant.

Il l'attrape comme si ce muffin était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, il me fait un bisou sur la joue et mange tranquillement le gâteau. Je mange aussi, c'est vraiment bon.

**- Ils sont excellents vos muffins !** dis-je après l'avoir fini.

**- Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, Kim !** me réprimande made... Emily. **C'est très gentil, je te donnerai la recette si tu veux !** continue-t-elle.

**- Avec plaisir !**

Les garçons parlent entre eux et moi je discute avec Emily, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de super agréable, je l'aime beaucoup ! En classe c'est une enseignante très attentive à ses élèves et à l'extérieur je la trouve encore plus géniale !

La porte s'ouvre et Billy Black entre dans la pièce, suivi de Sam Uley, automatiquement, je me lève, car mes parents m'ont appris que c'est un respect que je dois avoir vis-à-vis des anciens. Tout le monde se met à rire sauf Emily, Sam, Billy Black et Paul... je baisse les yeux, Jared se moque de moi... Je relève mon regard vers Emily.

**- Mon père va s'inquiéter, je pense que je vais rentrer...** dis-je en m'éloignant de Jared.

**- Je vais te raccompagner, Kim. **tranche Paul, je tente de lui sourire.

Je salue mon enseignante et je vais vers la porte, je souris timidement à Billy Black qui me prends la main quand j'arrive à son niveau.

**- Je suis content de t'avoir vu, Kim ! Salut bien tes parents pour moi !** me dit l'ancien.

**- Oui, je leur dirais ! Je suis contente de vous avoir vue aussi, à une prochaine fois peut-être ! **lui dis-je tout bas.

Je salue Sam Uley et je sors. Paul passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraîne vers sa voiture, soudain, il s'arrête et on se retourne, Paul regarde « méchamment » Jared, qui nous a suivis.

**- Jared, rentre !** ordonne-t-il.** Laisse tomber, je ramène Kim !**

Paul repasse son bras autour de mes épaules et on marche vers sa voiture. Je grimpe dans le véhicule en même temps que mon ami.

Sur le chemin, je craque et je pleure, Paul me rassure en me disant que les gars ne l'ont pas fait exprès, car ils ne savent pas que c'est mon éducation qui est comme ça. Il me dit aussi qu'il leur parlera et que tout le monde s'excusera.

Chez moi, je rentre dans la maison en pleurs, suivi de Paul. Mon père sort de la cuisine et ouvre les bras, je me blottis contre lui et je pleure encore plus.

**- On était chez Emily et tous allaient très bien quand Sam et Billy Black sont arrivés...** raconte Paul. **Kim s'est levé, comme Maya et toi lui avez appris... tout le monde a rigolé sauf Emily, Sam, Billy et moi...** continue-t-il.

**- Oh... ma puce, te met pas dans cet état pour ça...** me berce mon père.

-** Même Jared à rit... **finit par dire Paul.

**- Je te remercie de l'avoir ramené, Paul...**

**- C'est normal ! C'est ma meilleure amie...**

Paul s'en va après que je lui ai fait un bisou sur la joue.

_POV Jared._

Billy nous explique que les anciens et Sam surveille le jeune Collin Littlesea car il a le gène lupin et qu'il est sensiblement le prochain à muter... Paul entre dans la maison l'air énervé, il s'approche de moi à grands pas et m'empoigne pas le col de mon t-shirt, il me plaque contre un mur violemment, je sens mon os du crâne craquer... je sens aussitôt l'os commencer à se ressouder après que la plaie se soit cicatrisée aussi sec.

**- Je t'interdis de te moquer de ma meilleure amie ! **hurle-t-il en me cognant une seconde fois. **Elle pleure à cause de toi ! Je pensais qu'après l'imprégnation je n'aurais pas à m'énerver après toi !**

L'os de mon crâne craque une seconde fois, il se commence à se ressouder presque aussitôt après que la plaie se soit, une nouvelle fois, cicatrisée.

Sam intervient et ordonne à Paul d'aller dehors qui me lâche et obéit. Il se transforme sans faire gaffe et ses vêtements qui tombent en lambeaux et s'attaque à un arbre plus loin dans la forêt.

Billy Black approche son fauteuil de moi et il pose sa main sur mon bras.

**- C'est dans son éducation... **dit-il.** Ses parents l'ont élevé dans le respect des anciens.**

Je comprends mon erreur, Emily vient vers moi à son tour.

**- Va te laver les cheveux ! **ordonne-t-elle.** Tu as du sang partout.**

**- Je nettoierai les murs Emily...**

**- Paul le fera. **dit-elle.

Je me lave les cheveux dans l'évier de la cuisine puis je cours jusqu'à ma voiture et démarre. Je roule à une vitesse affolante jusque chez elle. Je toque à la porte plusieurs fois et son père m'ouvre.

**- Je suis désolé !** dis-je penaud.** Je ne savais pas... je suis vraiment désolé...**

**- Entre. **lâche, Noah, le père de Kim.

**- Merci !**

Je vois Kim installé sur le canapé enroulé dans un plaid violet, je m'approche d'elle et elle tourne la tête vers moi. Je m'assois à ses côtés.

_POV Kim_

**- Pardon Kim... Je ne savais pas que...**

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Vas-t'en maintenant. **le coupai-je.

Il me regarde, blessé.

**- Arrête ça. **dis-je, sèche.

**- Arrêter quoi ? **me demande-t-il.

**- Arrête de me regarder comme si **_**je**_** t'avais fait mal, arrête de faire comme si **_**tu**_** avais été blessé !** hurlai-je alors que mon père sort de la cuisine.

**- Vas-t'en Jared ! **ordonne mon père.

**- Pardon Kim... **dit-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Prise par je ne sais quelle pulsion, je me lève pour attraper Jared par le bras.

**- Non, reste...**

Je suis vraiment bizarre, en même pas deux minutes, je lui dis de s'en aller puis de rester... Il sourit et s'approche un peu plus de moi, il pose son front contre le mien.

**- Je suis désolé, vraiment... et je vais arrêter de m'excuser parce que tu vas finir par m'étriper... **conclut-il en voyant mon regard assassin.

**- Je suis susceptible... C'est pour ça... **avouai-je, penaude.

**- Non, tu es parfaite.**

On s'embrasse, mon père soupire et va s'asseoir dans le canapé pour regarder une émission quelconque.

**oOo**

Jared est le petit ami parfait. Nous sommes tous les deux dans sa chambre tandis que nos parents discutent de tout et de rien dans le salon. Nous regardons un film et devinez quoi ? Je suis assise sur ses genoux ! J'avoue m'être pincée pour savoir si je divaguais ou non.

**- Hmn, Jared ? **l'appelai-je.

**- Oui Kim ?**

**- J'ai une question à te poser...**

**- Vas-y, demande ce que tu veux ! **m'encourage-t-il.

**- Ben... En fait je me demandais si tu me diras un jour ton secret...**

Je baisse la tête et je rougis. Il me fait un bisou sur la mâchoire.

**- Oui, mais seulement quand tu auras un peu plus confiance en toi et donc en moi.**

Je relève la tête.

**- Toi, tu as parlé à Paul.**

**- Ouais.**

Il se gatte derrière la tête.

**- Ton secret a un rapport avec « la meute » ? Et le fait que vous soyez chaud ? E...**

**- Oui, ça a un rapport. **me coupe-t-il en souriant. **Mais dis-moi, depuis combien de temps tu sais que j'ai un secret et depuis combien de temps te poses-tu des questions ?**

**- Oh Euh... Depuis un moment. **éludai-je.

**- Réponds ! **me supplie-t-il.

**- Non, je n'ai pas envie !  
- Allez ! Réponds-moi !**

**- Non !**

**- Si ! Allez !**

**- Non.**

**- J'ai répondu à ta question, répond à la mienne !**

**- C'est de la triche.** Boudai-je.

Voyant que je boude, il me serre un peu plus contre lui.

**- Bouder ne marche pas, chérie, c'est la règle du jeu.**

**- Depuis la fois où tu es venu chez moi avec Paul, je n'avais jamais fais gaffe avant, mais après avoir dormis une partie de la nuit avec Paul et l'autre avec toi... Vous êtes chaud, genre quarante degrés mais...**

**- On n'est pas malade.** finit-il à ma place.

**- Ensuite, il y a eu les autres qui ont grandi vite et forcit et sont devenu chauds... Je n'ai pas posé de questions et je n'ai pas réfléchi plus avec le taré et mes sautes d'humeur... D'ailleurs, excuse-moi... Je n'ai pas été gentille avec toi... Je suis vraiment stupide...**

Il caresse ma joue doucement du bout des doigts, je baisse la tête et rougis.

**- Ça, c'est sur. Tu n'as pas été gentille, mais tu as fait des progrès !**

**- Tu trouves ?** je relève la tête et je le fixe.

**- Oui, mais continue à voir ton psy encore quelque temps !**

**- Promis !**

**- Je t'aime, tu sais ?**

Je rougis de plus belle.

**- Je t'aime aussi Jared.**

Il prend une de mes mains et me la caresse doucement avec un de ses pouces.

**- Dis-moi, tu t'es déjà énervé sur Matt et compagnie ?**

**- Ouais... Mais eux ils n'ont rien fait de suspect depuis un moment !**

Il rit et je baisse la tête, encore.

**- J'ai le droit de m'énerver sur toi comme tu l'as faits avec moi ou Paul ?**

**- Ma...mainte... Maintenant ?**

**- Non, mais un jour, quand il y aura besoin.**

Je déglutis.

**- Oui, tu peux...**

**- Fais-moi plaisir, arrête de réfléchir à trente-cinq millions de choses et profite, tu t'es sans doute posé pas mal de questions pour en arriver au fait que Paul se fiche de toi.**

**- Mamie m'a déjà disputé, je te rappelle...**

**- Oui, mais j'ai envie d'en rajouter une couche. Tu sais, si je n'avais pas su qu'il est ton meilleur ami, j'aurais pu croire que vous étiez en couple.**

**- Sérieusement ? **m'étranglais-je.

**- Oui, sérieusement... En plus, tu le connais depuis longtemps, je ne vois pas pourquoi, d'un coup, il ne serait plus ton ami, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
- Pourquoi, d'un coup, il est le tien ? Pourquoi, d'un coup, il n'est plus celui de Matthew, Jonathan et Brian ? Hein ?** rétorquai-je.

**- Il est toujours leurs amis, mais notre secret fait qu'il ne peut pas être avec eux, nous avons été forcé à être ami Paul et moi...** avoue Jared.

**- Et pourquoi, moi, j'ai le droit de rester avec lui ?**

**- Parce que... Pour... Ehm, comment dire... Il peut rester avec toi euum... Pour nous.**

**- Nous ?** interrogeai-je.

**- Tu comprendras plus tard, mais pas ce soir, je t'en ai trop dit, déjà.**

Je vais répliquer mais ses lèvres trouvent les miennes. Il m'embrasse tendrement.

**- Retiens juste que je t'aime. **dit-il.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Après notre baiser, je le regarde un instant.

**- Tu sais... j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles « chérie » !**

**- J'en prends bonne note, compte sur moi pour continuer alors, ma chérie.**

Je pouffe de rire et je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou, il me serre un peu plus contre lui.

**- Avec plaisir, mon amour.** dis-je en lui faisant un baiser dans le cou.

**- Humm... Mon amour, c'est pas mal non plus, dis-le encore, pour voir.**

**- Mon amour ?**

**- Oui. Oui ça sonne vraiment bien...**

Nous entrelaçons nos doigts, et je ferme les yeux.

**- N'oublie pas que ce week-end tu le passes avec moi.**

**- Comment l'oublier...**

**- Tu vas adorer, tu verras !**

**- Je t'accompagne faire une course. **dis-je.

**- Tu vas adorer quand même !**

Le père de Jared nous appelle pour manger le dessert. Nous nous levons, dans le couloir menant à la salle à manger Jared me redis que je vais adorer notre sortie.

**oOo**

Jeudi, en cours de dessin, notre sujet est « l'animal » nous pouvons faire celui que nous voulons, comme nous le voulons et dans n'importe quelle situation.

Je prends trois feuilles A3, mon prof me demande pourquoi, je lui réponds simplement que je veux faire une scène sur trois planches, il acquiesce.

Dalya, ma voisine de classe, me regarde m'installer.

**- Tu vas dessiner quoi ? **me demande-t-elle.

**- Des loups.**

**- Tu aimes les loups, toi aussi ?**

Elle fait référence à Jared et au cours du bio.

**- Non, mais bizarrement j'ai envie d'en dessiner, je vois très clairement le dessin dans ma tête... **

**- J'ai hâte de voir ton dessin !**

Je souris, en vérité, elle était amoureuse de Jared, je suppose qu'elle l'est encore... Ça me gêne d'être assise à côté d'elle et de faire comme si de rien n'était...

Je commence mon dessin par les grandes lignes. Plus le temps passe, plus je définis les lignes et mon dessin ressemble de plus en plus à quelque chose.

J'ai décidé de faire trois loups, en pleine chasse, un loup brun, un loup gris et un loup argenté foncé. J'ai commencé par faire le loup brun sur une feuille. En arrière-plan, il y aura une forêt, qui ressemble à celle qui entoure la push.

Je pense que je finirais mes œuvres chez moi, enfin, si le prof accepte. Je n'ai pas assez de temps pour finir mon premier dessin, deux heures, c'est peu...

Effectivement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir correctement le premier loup, je note mon nom en bas de chaque feuille pour que le prof me les gardes et ne me les perdent pas.

**- Tu vas mettre de la couleur ?**

**- Oui, j'aurais aimé peindre à l'aquarelle mais il n'y en a pas ici...**

**- Les enfants, pour ceux qui veulent finir leurs travaux chez eux, vous pouvez les emmener.**

Je remercie mon professeur et j'emporte mes feuilles avec moi, je rejoins donc Jared en cours de maths.

**- C'est quoi ? **me demande ce dernier.

**- Tu verras un autre jour, je n'ai pas fini et il y en a un pour toi.**

**- Un pour moi ?**

**- Oui, j'ai fait un rêve, et je dessine ce rêve.  
- Un rêve, tu dis ?  
- Ouais. Monsieur Gopey arrive.** dis-je.

Après notre cours de maths, nous rentrons chez nous, enfin, je suis venue avec Jared alors il me raccompagne chez moi.

**- C'est à quelle heure ton rendez-vous chez le psy ?** me demande mon petit ami.

**- Dix-sept heures quarante cinq, pourquoi ? **

**- Je viendrais de chercher et je t'y emmènerai. **

**- Ce... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... **

**- Pourquoi ?** demande-t-il brusquement.

**- En général après un rendez-vous, je suis à fleur de peau... **

**- Tu l'es toujours, ma puce. **

**- Tu te souviens quand vous étiez aux falaises ? **

**- Oh oui, je m'en souviens très bien...** dit-il, malicieux.

**- On avait parlé de l'attaque...e...et je j'ai eu...j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ce jour là, ce...c'est pour cette raison que j'ai réagi comme ça avec vous... J'ai eu peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de grave... **

Une larme menace de tomber, je lève les yeux au ciel pour m'en empêcher, mais ça ne marche pas. Jared freine brutalement et s'arrête sur le côté, je le regarde.

**- Il ne nous arrivera rien, Kim, ni à Paul, ni à moi. **

**- Tu...tu me feras sauter des falaises ? **

**- Pardon ?** dit-il en riant.

**- Tu me feras sauter des falaises ?** répétai-je.

**- Pourquoi ? **

**- Pour me prouver que ce n'est pas dangereux...** dis-je tout bas.

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Mon regard croise le sien.

**- Quand tu me feras totalement confiance.** décrète-t-il.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

**- Pardon Jared... **

**- Tu as finit de t'excuser tout le temps ?** rit-il.

**- Pas tant que tu ne m'as pas pardonné d'avoir été aussi bête et méchante... **

**- Je t'excuse, ma puce. **

Il redémarre et change de direction.

**- Pourquoi tu ne me ramène pas ? **

**- Tu ne dois pas t'excuser qu'auprès de moi et de Paul. Sam aussi a subi les foudres de mademoiselle Akalah ! **

Sur le chemin, personne ne parle. Nous arrivons très vite chez madem... Emily. Avant de descendre de la voiture Jared me retient.

**- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** demande-t-il. **T'excuser et compagnie ? C'est ton psy qui t'a demandé de la faire ? **

**- Ouais... Mais ne pense pas que je le fais à contre coeur, si je m'excuse c'est parce que je veux partir sur de nouvelles bases... **

**- Non, pas de nouvelles bases, mais l'amitié peut être renforcée. **

**- Si tu le dis... Moi j'écoute ma psy, elle me dit quoi faire pour avancer et changer, alors je fais. **

Je hausse les épaules et sort de la voiture. Jared me rejoint en quelques pas.

Dans la maison, tout le monde se tait à notre arrivée.

**- Bonjour Emily, Sam et... **

Je cherche Leah du regard, elle n'est pas là, bizarrement, je panique. Sam s'approche de moi.

**- Elle va arriver, tout le monde n'est pas tout le temps ici, même si on pourrait le croire ! **

Je soupire de soulagement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour ça... C'est vraiment stupide, en plus.

**- Jared ? Pourquoi es-tu venu avec Kim ?** demande Sam passablement énervé.

**- Si je dérange je peux partir ! C'est de ma faute !** dis-je précipitamment.

**- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Kim, ce n'est pas de ta faute !** rétorque Jared.

**- Si, c'est moi qui voulais présenter mes excuses à Sam pour la fois aux falaises... **

Sam rit, d'un rire franc et honnête.

**- Oh mais c'est oublié Kim ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, puis, tu ne déranges jamais, je voulais juste voir ta réaction si je m'énervais un peu contre ton cher Jared. **

Il se moque de moi, là. Je rougis.

**- Aller, venez vous asseoir !** dit Emily. **Sam, ne l'embête pas, voyons ! **

**- Hey Kimmy, vient à côté de moi, Jared peut bien te partager une heure ou deux !** s'écrit Embry.

**- Non.** réponds ce dernier en marchant à ma suite.

Jared s'installe donc à côté d'Embry et je prends place sur ses genoux, les genoux de Jared, hein, pas ceux d'Embry !

Les bras de mon petit copain encerclent ma taille, je rougis quelque peu puis reprend contenance.

**- J'ai fait des cookies cette fois.** me prévient Emily. **Fais attention, il en a à la cacahuète. **

**- Je n'ai pas d'allergie alimentaire, ça tombe bien ! **

Tout le monde rit. Leah entre à ce moment dans le salon, par la porte-fenêtre à l'arrière de la maison. Je souris et elle aussi.

-** Kim ! Comment vas-tu ? **

**- Bien, et toi ? **

**- Oh, ça peut aller ! Je suis contente que tu sois ici ! **

Je souris et tous les garçons échangent des regards amusés.

**- Allo la terre, ici la push, nous avons perdu Leah, je répète, nous avons perdu Leah.** rit Jake.

**- La ferme Jacob. **rétorque cette dernière.

Elle s'avance vers moi et ne s'arrête au niveau de Quil, qui est assit à côté de Jared et donc de moi.

**- Bouge, le môme.** ordonne-t-elle.

**- Le môme c'est ton frère, puis trouve-toi une autre place. **

**- Non, Kim est assise là. **

**- Tu es amoureuse, c'est ça ?** se moque Paul.

**- Non crétin, mais toi, oui. **

Oh. Oh. Oh ! Paul se lève et quitte la maison par l'arrière, je le vois s'enfoncer dans la forêt en retirant son tee-shirt et ses chaussures.

**- Hey il... Il va dans la forêt et il enlève ses chausses... **

**- C'est normal.** me coupe Sam.

-** Oo...ok.** répondis-je.

Pourquoi mon meilleur ami s'enfuit dans la forêt, sans ses chaussures et sans son tee-shirt ?!

* * *

Coucou ! Voici comme promis un nouveau chapitre !

Les chose s'accélère vraiment pour Kim et Jared et j'espère que vous allez aimer...

Concernant le comportement de Kim qui est puéril et compagnie, je sais, pas la peine de me le faire remarque ! Mademoiselle est susceptible et elle l'avoue.

Ah oui et bien sur si ce chapitre vous a déçu dites-moi pourquoi, je suis "toute ouïe" :)

**Gros bisous et à très bientôt pour la suite !**


	18. Chapitre 17

Réponse à **Ana** : Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras également la suite :)

À part ça la fin du chapitre précédent nécessite quelques explications et les voici donc : Leah dit ça à Paul car elle a mauvais caractère avec ses frères de meute, Paul le prend mal parce qu'au fond, il est proche de personne et ça l'énerve que Leah se mêle de tout, vu qu'elle n'est pas censé savoir ça (mais bon la télépathie change tout ^^) ! Il n'est plus amoureux de Kim. Voili voilou !

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé après que Paul soit partis : Nous avons entendu un loup hurler à la mort, les garçons ont eu un comportement très, mais alors très bizarre, ils étaient anxieux et finalement Sam a ordonné, oui oui, ordonné à Emily de me ramener chez moi. Je n'ai pas voulu questionner mon enseignante mais je suppose que ça un rapport avec leur secret.

**oOo**

Enfin ! Enfin ce week-end rien qu'avec Jared ! Je ne sais absolument pas où je vais mais je suis contente de l'accompagner !

Nous sommes chez Emily et Sam, nous souhaitons un bon après-midi à tout le monde. Leah me serre dans ses bras gentiment sous le regard ahuri des autres gars.

**- Sans commentaire les gars.** dit-elle.

**- Quoi ? Nous, faire des commentaires ? Non, ce n'est pas notre genre Leah !** rétorque Embry.

Leah regarde Jared dans les yeux.

**- Il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'étripe.**

**- Il ne lui arrivera rien, Leah. **répond-il en soupirant.

Embry, Quil et Jacob murmurent quelque chose dans leur coin. Ce n'est pas parce que Leah n'est pas très sympa avec eux qu'elle est obligée de ne pas l'être avec moi ou Emily... Ils sont bizarres. En plus, Leah est adorable, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

**- On peut y aller ?** me demande Jared.

**- Oui, je suis prête !**

Il me sourit et nous allons dans la voiture.

Sur le chemin, Jared garde le silence sur notre destination, je suis impatiente d'arriver !

**- On est bientôt arrivé ?** demandai-je.

**- Non, il reste une heure et demie de route, ma puce.**

Je soupire de mécontentement. Jared souris comme un enfant.

**- Ne te moque pas de moi...** boudai-je.

**- Je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est mignon.**

Le silence revient dans l'habitacle. Je repose ma tête contre la vitre et j'essaye de dormir un peu.

**- Kim ? Kimmy ? Ma puce ?**

**- Huummm ?**

**- On est arrivé, ouvre tes yeux !** s'exclame Jared.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, j'ai dormi comme une souche...

**- Oh Nan.** dis-je. **Pitié Jared, ne me dis pas que tu m'as en...**

**- Kimmy, je suis avec toi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.**

**- Jared...** dis-je la voix tremblante.  
**- Je te promet qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, Kim.**

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement.

**- On y va ?**  
**- Ouais...**

La réserve des loups. Je suis à la réserve des loups. Jared s'empresse d'entrer dans le bâtiment pour présenter nos billets, je le suis tant bien que mal.

Une responsable nous amène dans un couloir vitré où nous apercevons le territoire des loups. Nous arrivons devant une porte.

**- Écoute Jared euh... je t'attends ici d'accord ? Profite de ta journée.** dis-je.

**- Oh... Kim, s'teplais...** supplie-t-il.

Je souffle un bon coup.

**- Je reste près du bâtiment, tu iras voir les loups avec les guides.**

**- Huum.**

Nous sortons avec la responsable, qui est en réalité un guide et un soigneur.

**- N****ous allons être trois pour vous accompagner, bien sûr nous vous demanderons d'être calme. Vous êtes sûr de vouloir rester en retrait ?** me demande-t-elle.

**- Oui, je suis sûre et certaine de vouloir rester loin de ses animaux.**

**- Bien, nous ne vous forcerons pas !** rit-elle. **C'est vraiment dommage, les loups sont de très beaux animaux et ils sont vraiment intéressants...**

**- J'en ai peur.**

Elle acquiesce et me sourit, ses collègues viennent vers nous et ils expliquent brièvement comment la journée va se passer. Nous marchons sur une dizaine de mètres.

**- Il faut savoir que les loups vivent en m...**

**- Il n'est pas nécessaire de me faire un topo sur le loup, je connais très bien le mode de fonctionnement d'une meute... Nous sommes Quileute et le loup est notre animal sacré, Kim en a peur mais moi je les adore !**

**- Oh ! **dit l'un des soigneurs.** Bon, au moins ça nous évite de répéter encore et encore « notre texte » ! **

Il rit et ses collègues aussi.

**- Je reste là, je ne m'avance pas plus loin... **dis-je.

**- Très bien, tu restes avec elle ?** demande l'un des soigneurs à sa collègue.

**- Ouais, ouais ! Appelez-moi s'il y a un souci !** dit-elle en montrant son talkie-walkie.

Les trois garçons avancent pour rechercher lentement la tanière des loups. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas fuir et que Jared pourra les voir...

**- Je suis désolée de ne pas y aller, ça vous oblige à rester avec moi... **dis-je, timidement.

**- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je les vois tous les jours, ses loups !** dit-elle. **Les visites comme ça se font le plus rarement possible pour ne pas perturber les animaux qui sont dans cette réserve mais nous, nous sommes les soigneurs.** m'explique-t-elle. **Pourquoi tu as peur des loups, au fait ? Je peux te tutoyer ?**

**- Oui oui, pas de problème !** répondis-je. **En fait j'ai été attaqué par un chien redevenu sauvage.**

**- Tu as fuis devant lui ?**

**- Non, j'avais un chien plus jeune et je savais qu'elle est l'attitude à avoir face à un loup, il y en a près de la réserve...**

**- Comment tu t'en es sortie ?**

**- Je n'étais pas loin d'une maison, je hurlais et un vieil homme est sortis ****de chez lui avec sa carabine, il a tiré en l'air et l'animal a fui...**

Elle attend la suite de mon récit.

**- J'ai été transporté à l'hôpital, l'animal avait la rage, j'ai été hospitalisé. Le chien a été euthanasier et les loups du coin on été vacciné... **racontai-je.

**- Hum... C'était il y a combien de temps ?**

**- En juillet dernier.**

**- C'est récent... Tu as complètement cicatrisé ?**

**- Non, il a failli m'arracher la chair... **grimaçai-je.

**- Oh ! C'est moche... Tu sais, les loups ne sont pas comme ça...**

**- Je sais mais j'ai peur, c'est irrationnel, une peur... quand je vois mon chien en photo, ça me dégoûte...**

Elle pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. La radio de la soigneuse émet un bruit puis la voix d'un homme s'élève.

**- Doris ? Vite, rejoint nous, il faut que tu voies ce qui se passe, c'est dingue ! **dit son collègue précipitamment.

**- Que... quoi ?! C'est grave ? Tu as besoin que j'appelle le vétérinaire en chef ?**

**- Non, non, dépêche ! Tu as vu notre direction ?**

**- Oui, j'arrive ! Kim, suis-moi ! **me presse-t-elle.

Elle part en courant, je la suis à mon tour. Lorsque nous arrivons au lieu de "rendez-vous", une dizaine de loups est là, autour de Jared et un gros loup, l'Alpha sans doute, le renifle.

**- Woh, ils sont tous là ?**

**- Ouais, tu as vu ça ? l'Alpha !**

**- Celle là, c'est sa femelle ! **s'extasie Jared. **Vient avec moi, Kim, tu verras, ils ne feront rien...**

Je ris nerveusement et reste en retrait.

**- Attends, tu as deviné que c'est sa femelle ?**

**- Oui et d'après ce que j'ai pu observer, il n'y a pas d'Oméga !**

Quelques loups s'approchent de moi, ils font en sorte de m'isoler des soigneurs, je panique et je me fige.

**- Faites-les partir, je vous en supplie, faites-les partir !** demandai-je au bord des larmes.

Lorsqu'un soigneur s'approche, un loup grogne pour le faire reculer.

**- Pitié... **

Je tremble, je pleure. Les soigneurs essayent de venir m'aider mais des loups les en empêchent.

**- Jared... Jared aide moi, je t'en prie... **

Je n'ose pas regarder les loups. Mon regard est rivé sur le ciel.

**- Aide moi... Fais-les partir, s'il te plaît... **

Deux bras chauds m'encerclent et je me retrouve plaqué contre le torse de Jared.

**- Ça va aller Kimmy, c'est fini. **

**- Hey regardez ça ! **dit l'un des soigneurs. **L'Alpha suit Jared ! Oh, sa femelle surveille... **

**- Kim, ne l'écoute pas d'accord ? **

Je ne réponds rien.

**- On va s'asseoir tranquillement, ok ? **

Il s'assoit et m'aide à m'installer entre des jambes. Mon dos est contre son torse.

**- Ferme les yeux et laisses-toi faire, ne t'inquiète surtout pas... **

**- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?** demandai-je.

**- Laisse-moi faire, Kim ! Aie confiance... **

**- Je n'ai pas confiance. **

**- Bon. **

Il va se lever, je le retiens.

**- Non, ne part pas, ne me laisse pas...** débitai-je. **Si je te fais confiance, là maintenant, tu restes ?**

**- Toujours...** murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ferme les yeux. Jared prend une de mes main et la bouge, finalement mon bras se tend. Ma main se pose sur quelque chose... quelque chose de do... J'ouvre les yeux.

Ma main est posée sur la tête du gros Loup Alpha, son poil est à la fois doux et rugueux, je me surprends à aimer ce contact. Je caresse distraitement la tête du loup, qui s'assoit puis s'allonge sur le côté. Il pose sa tête sur la cuisse de Jared.

**- Il faut appeler le vétérinaire en chef ! C'est vraiment très bizarre !** dit un autre soigneur.

**- Je vais le faire !** réponds Doris.

**- Bon sang, ce sont des loups, pas des chiens ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! **

En effet, le mâle Alpha se fait caresser par Jared et moi et le reste de la meute se détend peu à peu, certains sont assis, d'autre allongé... Les soigneurs sont toujours tenu à l'écart du groupe.

**- Tu vois Kim, les loups ne sont pas méchant !**  
**- Ce n'est pas normal, Jared. Je me souviens de notre devoir et les loups ne vont pas se faire caresser ! Ce n'est pas normal !**  
**- Je sais que ce n'est pas normal.**

**- Il se passe quoi alors ? C'est quoi ce truc ? **

Il pose ses lèvres contre ma joue, il me fait un bisou tendre.

**- Je te le dirais plus tard.** murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

**- Hum. On reste combien de temps ici ? **

**- On vient d'arriver Kim ! Ça doit faire un quart d'heure !** rétorque Jared.

Je bougonne. Ma main est toujours sur le loup, elle accroche son poil. C'est bizarre comme situation. J'observe alors le reste de la meute. Les plus jeunes jouent ensemble, d'autres se sont allongés et certaines tournes autour de toute la meute.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté assis parmi les loups mais Jared a fini par se lever.

Comme pour toute fin de visite, nous passons pas la case « boutique souvenir ».

**- Laisse tomber c'est trop cher.** dis-je.

**- Je suis d'accord.** rit mon amoureux.

Nous allons alors vers la sortie mais un homme nous interpelle.

**- Bonjour, je suis le directeur de cette réserve et j'ai été mis au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé... C'est formidable ! Pour que vous vous souveniez de ce fabuleux moment la réserve vous offre deux des peluches far de la boutique. **

L'une des vendeuse nous tend deux jolies peluches grises, les loups sont très réalistes et parmi toutes celles de la boutique, ce sont sans aucun doute les plus belles.

**- Elles sont belles ces peluches, merci.** dis-je.

**- Mais c'est normal ! Puis, vous avez brillamment affronté votre peur ! **

Nous avons droit à un sourire figé de la part de tout le personnel, sauf des trois soigneurs qui étaient avec nous. Nous remercions tout le monde et nous nous en allons tranquillement.

Sur le chemin du retour, aucun de nous ne parle, le silence règne dans l'habitacle. J'aime ce silence, c'est reposant, surtout que je me pose mille et une questions sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Je vois le chemin passé que lorsque mon ventre gargouille.

**- Il reste une demi-heure de trajet, tu veux attendre où on s'arrête au prochain fast-food ?**

**- C'est toi qui vois !**

**- Non, c'est toi qui es affamé, pas moi.**

**- Alors on s'arrête, ça nous laissera encore un peu de temps tous les deux.**

Il sourit.

Nous croisons un restaurant de bord de route alors Jared entreprend sa manœuvre pour entrer dans le parking.

**- Va au drive !** demandai-je.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je n'aime pas les restos de bord de route, il y a une ambiance bizarre qui y règne !**

**- D'accord, mais on mangera où, dans ce cas ?**

**- Plus loin, sur le bas-côté !**

Il soupire mais va au drive.

**- Bonjour, avez-vous fait votre commande ?** demande une voix lasse.

Jared regarde brièvement le menu.

**- Un menu double burger est double frite et …**

Je regarde le menu également.

**- La même chose.**

**- Donc deux menus doubles burger et double frite ?** demande la voix.

**- Oui !** répond Jared.

**- Très bien, avancez s'il vous plaît.**

Jared avance la voiture jusqu'à la cabine où ils nous délivreront notre commande. Une jeune fille regarde Jared intensément, je soupire fortement et Jared tourne à tête vers moi avant de m'embrasser.

**- Voici vos menus doubles burger et double frite, ça vous fera huit dollars. **nous dit la fille en nous tendant un sac en papier brun.

Jared s'en saisit et me le donne, il paye d'un billet de dix dollars et la fille lui rend sa monnaie, nous nous en allons.

Il conduit jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un endroit où nous pourrons manger tranquillement.

**- Pourquoi tu as pris un menu double ? Tu ne vas pas tout manger !**

**- C'était pour avoir la réduc' ! Tu mange comme un ogre, tu auras du rab !**

**- En plus d'être belle tu es intelligente !** s'exclame-t-il.

**- Parce que tu en doutais ? Je n'ai pas de bonne note mais je réfléchis !**

**- Ouuh, je t'aime, toi !** dit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser la joue.

Je croque dans mon hamburger. Après avoir avalé ma bouché, je regarde Jared fixement.

**- Tu me trouves belle ?**

**- Très, même.**

Je baisse la tête sur mon hamburger et je mange en silence.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kim ?**

**- Rien, rien ! **

**- Menteuse ! Dis-moi ce qu'il te tracasse !**

**- Avant... Avant que tu traînes avec Paul je t'ai entendu dire que quand ta mère t'avait dit que j'étais belle, tu as ri...**

**- Un imbécile, ce Jared !**

Je finis de manger tranquillement et il entame son troisième burger ainsi que son deuxième paquet de frite. Il finit de manger et me sourit avant de repartir. Nous buvons nos sodas sur la route.

Je m'endors sur tout le reste du chemin. Quand je ré-ouvre les yeux, nous arrivons devant ma maison.

**- J'ai passé une excellente journée avec toi, Jared.** dis-je.

**- Oh moi aussi, si tu savais à quel point ! Rien que tous les deux !**

**- Ou presque !** riais-je.

**- Oui, tu as raison.**

Nous sortons de la voiture et nous entrons dans le hall de la maison, mes parents nous saluent et nous leur racontons la journée.

Dans ma chambre, Jared pose les deux peluches sur mon lit puis il vient vers moi.

**- Je n'aime pas les peluches, je te donne la mienne ! i**l rit, je boude.

**- Je voulais te donner la mienne...**

**- Comment ça ? Tu n'en veux pas ?**

**- Si mais... Je voulais te l'offrir comme cadeau, pour que tu penses à moi...**

**- Je pense toujours à toi.**

**- Oui mai...**

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, quand il se détache de moi, je reste bouche bée.

**- Ok, je vais prendre ton cadeau ! Comment refuser de toute façon ?** dit-il. **Un cadeau de ma Kimmy !** il sourit au bord de l'extase et se reprend. **Par contre, je t'offre la mienne, d'accord ?**

**- Oui ! **

Jared me serre contre lui tendrement. Je l'aime tellement !

**- Je t'aime Jared, si tu savais à quel point... **murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

**- Je t'aime aussi, bien plus que tu ne le pense ! **murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Mes mains contre son dos agrippent son tee-shirt.

**- Dis-moi, tu... tu veux dormir à la maison, ce soir ?** me demande-t-il hésitant.

Je relève la tête vers lui, il me regarde un peu gêné, je ris nerveusement.

**- Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé qu'un garçon m'invite à dormir chez lui... À par Paul, bien sur, et Matt et Brian et Jo...**

Taisons le fait que je rêve assez souvent que ce soit lui dans mon rêve, qui m'invite.

**- Alors prépare tes affaires, je vais voir tes parents !  
- Je descends dans 10 minutes à peu près.**

Il acquiesce et sors de ma chambre, oh comme je suis heureuse !

Une fois prête, je rejoins Jared au rez-de-chaussée, mes parents m'étreignent chaleureusement et je m'en vais avec mon amoureux. Je suis vraiment contente de dormir chez lui mais j'ai peur, vraiment très peur... De plus, je ne sais pas comment vont réagir Annie et George !

Devant la porte, il l'ouvre et entre le premier.

**- Oh, salut Jared ! Bonne journée, fiston ?** demande George.

J'entre à moins tour, je me poste légèrement en retrait mais Jared attrape ma main et m'attire contre lui. Il souffle un coup.

**- J'ai invité Kim à passer la nuit à la maison.**

**- Ooh ! Quelle bonne idée ! Ça me fera un peu de compagnie !** intervient Annie.

Elle me fait une bise et se tourne vers Jared, elle lui tapote gentiment la joue.

**- Va ranger ta chambre, mon chou.** ordonne-t-elle.

Il me lâche la main et va vers sa chambre.

**- N'oublie pas de changer tes draps !** rajoute-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Annie m'énonce les plats du soir et je rejoins Jared. À peine ai-je fait un pas dans sa chambre qu'il me dit :

**- Non, sort, c'est crade, ça pu.**

**- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Jared ! Laisse-moi t'aider à faire quelque chose, au moins...**

Il soupire mais me laisse entrer, sa chambre est en bordel, ça sent le renfermé mais pas de quoi en faire une montagne !

Il bourre ses placards et son armoire de tout ce qu'il trouve par terre, linge, papier, bouteilles de soda vides, sachet de bonbons, Chips et autres gâteaux salés ou sucrés...

**- Ok, je vois où est le problème.**

**- Gnééé ?**

**- Il faut ranger ta chambre.**

**- Quoi ? Non mais on ne va pas faire ça maintenant !**

**- Demain alors ?**

**- Non plus ! Kim...**

**- Ok, si tu aimes que ta chambre soit crade et qu'elle pu à toi de voir ! **dis-je en reprenant ses termes.

**- D'accord, demain on range un peu...**

Je l'aide à faire du tri dans son linge propre et sale, à jeter les ordures et à refaire son lit, il ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer.

**- Vous avez mangé les enfants ?**

**- Oh oui, ne t'inquiète pas, papa ! Tu n'as pas prévenu ma mère ? **me demande soudainement Jared.

Je baisse la tête.

**- J'aurais mangé quand même... Ce n'est pas poli...**

**- Tu es bête ! **me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.** Hey, tu as vu ma chambre Papa ? C'est mieux !**

**- Ouais fiston, heureusement que Kim est là. **réponds George avant de partir.

**- Tu veux regarder un film ? Ou juste rester là comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?**

**- On peut faire les deux ! **riais-je.

Et nous voilà assis dans l'un des canapés de Jared à regarder un dessin animé _Pixar : Wall-E_.

Dormir avec Jared est quelque chose de définitivement très agréable ! Ce qui est très étrange par contre c'est que je n'ai eu aucun mal à m'endormir, aucune tisane et aucun moment de relaxation...

* * *

Pour ceux ou celles qui veulent savoir : Kim et Jared ne font rien d'autre que dormir ! (Comme ça on évite les quiproquo ^^)  
Je sais que c'est rapide, mais bon après tout l'imprégnation n'est pas un amour tout à fait normal, on ne sait pas vraiment comme ça se passe !  
J'espère malgré tout que vous aurez aimer ce chapitre et que je vous retrouverais pour le suivant :)

**Gros bisous et à bientôt :)**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Je passe mon dimanche en compagnie d'Emily, elle me raconte sa rencontre avec Sam en m'expliquant bien qu'elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Leah, au contraire.

Je bois littéralement ses paroles, elle est passionnante, même quand elle raconte sa douloureuse histoire avec Sam et Leah.

**- J'aime ma cousine est ma meilleure amie et je suis vraiment contente qu'elle m'ait à moitié pardonné et je suis vraiment heureuse qu'elle soit ma demoiselle d'honneur !**

**- Je ne comprends pas qu'elle reste avec les garçons plutôt qu'avec toi... Elle les déteste ! Et, il ne l'aime pas moins non plus !**

Elle rit de bon cœur.

**- C'est compliqué... Elle... Elle protège Seth.**

**- Je vois... Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que Jared et Sam se connaissent ?**

**- Oh oui, ils ont toujours été proche, mais depuis cet année ils sont inséparable ! Comme toi et Paul.  
- Je n'ai pas été honnête avec moi même, tu sais...  
- Pourquoi donc ? Kim, dis moi ce qui te tracasse...**

**- Je n'ai pas voulu me l'avouer mais j'ai été très heureuse que Jared s'intéresse à moi...**

Je rougis, j'ai honte.

**- Et lui a été très heureux de s'intéresser à toi !** me dit elle en souriant.  
**- C'est vrai que Paul n'est pas très copain avec les autres ? C'est ce qu'il m'a dit et j'ai pas envie qu'il soit triste parce qu'il n'est pas aimé ou qu'il n'aime pas les gens avec qui il est... Tu comprends ?** demandai-je d'un petite voix.

**- Je comprend Kimmy,** dit-elle d'une voix douce, **mais Paul et les autres sont frères, certes il ne s'entend pas aussi bien avec eux qu'avec toi mais ils s'entendent tous très bien ! **elle sourit. **Paul est juste un peu grognon !  
**  
Je me demande où sont passé les garçons et Leah, je ne les ai pas vus de la journée ou alors en coup de vent.

**oOo**

La semaine suivante les garçons sèchent les cours en petit groupe de deux ou trois, lorsque je les interroge là-dessus, ils se débrouillent pour changer de sujet ou alors pour me donner des réponses évasives.

Pourtant, dès que Jared ou Paul ont un instant de libre ils profitent pour être avec moi ou pour me téléphoner, mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre leur comportement ! Jared ne veut-il pas aller en médecine ? Sécher ne fera pas beau sur son dossier scolaire ! Mais celui qui est le plus souvent absent reste Jacob.

C'est bientôt la fin de l'année, je vais bientôt monter sur scène et être la pianiste du spectacle, j'ai hâte, de plus, beaucoup de personnes sont venues nous voir chanter, c'est tellement rare des spectacles au lycée tribal !

**oOo**

Nous sommes encore début Juin mais ce soir c'est notre représentation, nous allons jouer devant toute l'école et devant les parents, je serais la pianiste et nous avons même des violons et une guitare ! Je ne chanterais pas et, de toute façon, nous avons déjà attribué les chansons à chaque élève.

Je m'installe au piano devant toute l'assemblée et les premiers applaudissement retentissent. Ma prof de musique entre en scène et annonce le programme de la soirée, elle explique que les élèves vont interpréter des chansons connues que nous, ses élèves, avons choisies.

Les chanteurs passent les uns après les autres, les musiques interprétées sont plus ou moins entraînantes et les réactions du public diffèrent selon les cas. Au piano, je m'amuse, étant passionnée je donne le meilleur de moi-même. Quand il y a des choristes, je chantonne un peu avec eux, cela donne une voix supplémentaire.

Selon les chansons, je ne joue pas car elles sont accompagnées de guitare. Au moins, j'ai quelques pauses. Actuellement, je suis dans les coulisses de notre petite salle de spectacle. Je m'approche de Julia, elle doit chanter la dernière chanson dans deux minutes.

-** Tu te sens comment ? **demandai-je.

**- Mal... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir des paroles ! **répond-elle.

**- Tu verras, quand je commencerais les premiers accords tu auras un déclic !**

**- J'espère...**

Je retourne sur la scène et je m'installe au piano.

Arthur, le garçon qui chante en jouant de la guitare finit son morceau tranquillement. Il s'en va et laisse place à Julia, je la rassure du regard et elle décide de ne pas me quitter des yeux, je lui souris. Je commence les premiers accords.

Julia me regarde, le micro devant la bouche, mais elle ne commence pas la chanson. Je me débrouille pour recommencer le morceau sans m'arrêter de jouer. Julia baisse les yeux et je comprends qu'elle ne se souvient vraiment plus des paroles, je décide de chanter à sa place.

**« ****It's a little bit funny this feeling inside . I'm not one of those who can easily hide . I don't have much money but boy if I did . I'll buy a big house where we both could live.****»**

Jared et ne peut pas venir ce soir, il est occupé ailleurs avec la meute mais c'est à lui que je pense en ce moment... J'aimerais qu'il soit là...

**«****So excuse me forgetting but those things I do . You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue . Anyway the thing is what I feel in me . Your are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen. ****»**

Ma voix n'a pas la même tonalité que celle de Julia ni celle d'Ellie Goulding, qui a repris cette chanson, ma tessiture vocale est plus grave. J'entame le refrain.

**«****And you can tell everybody this is your song . It may be quiete simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind . I hope you don't mind that I put that in words . How wonderful life is, now you're in the world.****»**

Mes doigts glissent sur le clavier et les mots franchissent la barrière de mes lèvres sans que réfléchisse.

**« ****If I was a sculptor, but then again, no . Or a girl who makes potions in a travelling show . I know it's not much but it's the best I can do . My gift is my song and this one's for you.****»**

**« ****Oh oh oh Oh ... ****»**

Je ferme les yeux et je pense à Jared. Je ne pense qu'à lui... Il n'est pas là et il n'a pas voulu me dire où il allait. Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas m'inquiéter alors... je m'inquiète. Les yeux toujours clos, je chantonne.

**« ****Oh oh oh Oh ... ****»**

Julia me rejoins et les chœurs font de même. J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard croise celui de Julia, elle me sourit.

**« ****And you can tell everybody this is your song . It may be quiete simple but now that it's done . I hope you don't mind . I hope you don't mind that I put that in words . How wonderful life is, now you're in the world. ****» **(ndlr : Ellie Goulding - Your Song)

Je termine la chanson, les applaudissement retentissent et madame Stuart entre sur scène. Les applaudissements redoublent lorsque les autres élèves la suivent. Elle explique alors que la soirée est terminée et elle remercie tout le monde d'être venue.

Je retourne dans les coulisses avec Julia qui me félicite pour la chanson. Je lui dis qu'elle a été super pendant tout le reste de la représentation.

À peine arrivé dans la loge que Jared s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Je ne réagis pas, je croyais qu'il ne devait pas être là, c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit... Il s'écarte de moi et me serre contre lui.

**- Je t'aime Kim !** me dit-il.

Je ne réponds rien mais je le serre un peu plus contre moi, il me fait un bisou sur le sommet du crâne.

En sortant du lycée, j'aperçois tout le monde, Sam, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth et Paul ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'ils soit venus !

**- Je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien, Kimmy !** dit Jake.

**- Oh, ce n'est pas super non plus...** dis-je en haussant les épaule.

**- Vraie ou fausse modestie ?** ricane Embry.

Je boude dans les bras de Jared qui le fusille du regard.

**- Oh, je rigole ma Kimmy ! **

Embry me tire des bras de Jared et je me retrouve contre lui.

**- Encore heureux...** bougonnai-je.

**- Tu es trop mignonne quand tu boudes !** rit Quil.

**oOo**

Trois semaines avant les vacances... Le seul hic c'est que Jared et Paul ne me parlent presque plus, les gars ne sont presque plus là, ils viennent quasiment un jour sur deux. Le soir, même quand Annie et George viennent à la maison, Jared n'est pas là !

J'ai beau le questionner pas SMS, il reste vague et sort des excuses tel que « je suis avec Sam » et « Je suis allé voir Lin » ! Ben tiens ! Si Lin avait été avec Jared, elle me l'aurait dit !

Et c'est pareil pour Paul, il ne se rappelle pas que je le connais par cœur ? Il ne se souvient sûrement pas que je décèle les mensonges mieux que personne, enfin, ses mensonges ? Huum Alzheimer le guette.

J'en ai parlé à mon psy, il m'a dit d'attendre, qu'ils doivent être occupés pendant les vacances, que je ne doit pas en faire tout un foin, mais bon, j'aimerais bien qu'ils ne me disent ce qu'il y a...

**oOo**

C'est un énième jour de pluie et devinez quoi ? J'ai aperçu Paul, Jared et compagnie sortant dans la forêt torse nue ! Demain pluie ou pas pluie, je vais voir Jared !

Et me voilà devant chez Jared, il n'y a personne chez lui Annie et George sont au travail. Jared m'ouvre la porte.

**- Kim ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi personne ne me répond réellement ? Dis-moi Jared !**

**- Kim, il n'y a rien ! Rentre chez toi, il pleut des cordes !** me dispute-t-il.

**- Jared ! Dépêches-toi !** gronde Sam derrière lui.

**- Je dois y aller Kim, rentre chez toi !**

**- Non ! Pourquoi vous m'évitez tous ?!** le pressai-je.

**- Jared !** gronde de nouveau Sam.

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Kim. Ça ne te regarde pas ! **dit-il sec.

Il ferme la porte et je recule de quelques pas. Ça ne me regarde pas ? Il veut dire quoi par là ?

Je m'assois sur les marches du perron et je réfléchis à tout un tas de possibilité. Je me perds dans le fil de mes pensées et finalement, je m'endors, là, sous la pluie.

**- Elle est fiévreuse... **entendis-je, tandis que je me réveille tranquillement, dans un lit. **Il lui faut beaucoup de repos et de la chaleur, rajoutez-lui des couvertures pour qu'elle puisse transpirer et faire baisser sa fièvre... Elle a aussi une bonne bronchite... **explique le docteur Cullen.

**- Carlisle, je pourrais... **tente Jared.

**- Ce n'est pas le moment Jared !** le coupe le docteur.

**- Regardez ! Elle se réveille !** s'exclame ma mère en me prenant la main.

J'ouvre les yeux, ma mère est penchée au-dessus de moi. Je suis dans ma chambre, dans mon lit, avec trois couvertures supplémentaires et je me sens faible, je tremble, j'ai froid.

**- Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de rester dehors par cette pluie ?** me demande-t-elle.

**- Huuun, laisse-moi... **dis-je sans articuler.

**- Bon, bon, d'accord... reposes-toi bien !**

**- J'ai froid...**

Tout le monde sort de la pièce. Ma mère me dis qu'elle va me chercher une autre couverture.

**- Jared, vient !** ordonne le docteur Cullen avant de partir.

La porte se ferme et j'entends quelques bribes de conversations concernant ma prescription médicale. Je me concentre lorsque Jared commence à parler.

**- … Maya, elle a froid...**

Il y a un moment de silence, du moins, je n'entends plus ce qu'ils disent.

**- … Vous le savez !**  
**- Il a raison, madame Akalah...** intervient le silence.  
**- Maya...**

lâche Jared.

**- D'accord Jared. Vas-y. **rajoute ma mère.

**- Merci !** s'écrit ce dernier.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et se referme, mon matelas s'affaisse sous le poids de Jared. Il se couche à mes côtés et un de ses bras m'encercle, il colle son torse à mon dos, j'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

**- Je t'aime.** me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

**- Hmnn...** réussis-je à répondre sous la fatigue.

Il commence à bouger pour se lever, je me tourne pour lui faire face et j'empoigne son t-shirt. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Ses bras m'encerclent à nouveau et je m'endors, au chaud, dans les bras de mon amour.

Le lendemain je me réveille dans la même position, Jared est toujours là.

**- Bien dormis ?** me demande celui-ci.

**- Hunnm... **acquiesçai-je.

Il rit. J'aime vraiment son rire. Quand il rigole j'ai envie de rire aussi. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et ma mère m'apporte un petit déjeuner avec mes médicaments. Jared m'aide à me redresser pour que je puisse manger, il se lève et s'en va. Je pense qu'il rentre chez lui, il a cours, lui.

**- Prends bien ton traitement !** ordonne ma mère.

Je fais un signe de tête en guise de « oui » et ma mère s'en va à son tour. Je mange toute seule pendant environ dix minutes puis Jared entre de nouveau dans ma chambre. Il s'installe à côté de moi, sous les couvertures.

**- Tu as pris tes médicaments ?** m'interroge-t-il comme s'il était mon père.

**- Oui !** répondis-je, sèche.

-** Ne m'agresse pas, je m'inquiète, c'est tout !**

Je me radoucie.

**- Pardon...**

**- Finis vite de manger et reposes-toi !**

**- On dirait ma mère, tiens !**

Il se gratte la tête et me souris. Je mange en tout deux tartines sur quatre et je bois mon bol de chocolat chaud à moitié, Jared finit mon plateau malgré mes protestations pour le chocolat...

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne chope pas les maladies si facilement !**

**- C'est toi qui le dis...**

Il redescend avec le plateau et remonte se coucher à côté de moi. Dire que mes parents acceptent ça... Je ne comprends plus rien...

En dormant, les heures passent vraiment vite, je ne me rends même pas compte que la journée est presque terminée... Jared est toujours là, il me caresse doucement le ventre de son pouce. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et quelqu'un, un garçon, se couche difficilement face à moi, des nouveaux bras m'encerclent...

**- Tu vas bien Kimmy ?**

Je reconnais la voix de Quil. J'acquiesce et j'entends Jared lui demander de partir, mais monsieur Ateara en décide autrement et raconte sa journée à Jared. Ouais, en fait je compte pour du beurre... Je bougonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible, même pour moi. Quil se lève.

**- Bon, je vais vous laisser, ah oui, Emily et Sam vont passer ! Bref, salut ! **finis par dire Quil.

Quil repart aussi vite qu'il est venu, Jared, quant à lui, me serre un peu plus contre lui. Il me tient vraiment chaud ! J'ai toujours de la fièvre, mais un peu moins quand même ! C'est bien !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé entre la venue de Quil et l'arrivée de Sam et Emily à la maison... Tout ce que je sais c'est que Sam est venue pour voir comment allait Jared... C'est bizarre vu que c'est moi la malade ! Emily se s'accroupit légèrement pour être à ma hauteur.

**- Tu sais, que Jared sèche les cours pour toi ma puce ? **me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille. **Reposes-toi bien, on se voit bientôt !**

Elle me frotte la main tendrement et se relève. Les deux fiancés s'en vont comme ils sont venus... Je devrais être malade plus souvent, j'aurais pleins de visite comme ça...

**oOo**

J'ai mis, en tout, une semaine et demie à me remettre de ma bronchite doublée d'une fièvre. Me voilà de retour à l'école de La Push en compagnie de mon Jared. Avant de prendre mes affaires dans mon casier je vais aux toilettes... en entrant dans la pièce je vois Dalya qui se lave les mains, je m'approche d'elle.

**- Salut Dayla...** commençai-je.

Elle me sourit.

**- Tu as remarqué la façon dont Jared te regarde ?** me demande-t-elle alors.

**- Euh bah euh...** bégayai-je. **Non, pourquoi ?**

**- Il ne te regarde pas comme un mec qui est amoureux de sa copine, non, il te regarde comme un mec qui serait près à mourir pour sa copine ! C'est très déroutant !**

Je ne réponds rien, en réalité je suis sous le choc.

**- Je vous prendrais en photo, tu verras, ce que je dis est vrai.**

Elle s'en va et je vais aux toilettes une fois pour toutes. Après m'être lavé les mains je sors dans le couloir, Jared m'attend à côté de mon casier.

Je prends mes affaires, je m'excuse auprès de Jared et je vais saluer Matt, Johnny et Brian. On parle quelques instants quand une bande de gars arrive droite vers nous.

**- Alors Kim, comme ça on se fait sauter par Jared ?**

Les quatre garçons rigolent et alors que je prépare une réplique cinglante, le poing de Matt s'écrase contre le nez de mon interlocuteur. Je pousse un cri de stupeur et Johnny et Brian entre dans la bagarre. Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche et soudain Paul arrive et flanque un coup de poing au quatrième mec qui essaye tant bien que mal de défendre ses amis. Jared passe ses mains autour de mes hanches et me tire légèrement en arrière. Emily sort de son bureau et je croise son regard, elle soupire.

**- Vous tous, dans mon bureau !** ordonne-t-elle.

Nous la suivons tous sans broncher, dans le bureau, Jared s'assoit et il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur ses genoux, sur la chaise d'à côté, c'est Matt qui s'installe. Les autres restent debout.

**- Bon, Kim, que s'est-il passé ?** me demande Emily.

**- Joachim m'a fait une réflexion déplacée, Matt a réagi avant moi, Brian et Johnny on réagit ensuite, puis Paul est arrivé de je ne sais où...**

**- Jared ? Tu confirmes ?**

**- Oui mademoiselle Young. **acquiesce-t-il.

**- Bon, tous les huit,** dit Emily en désignant le reste de l'assemblée, **vous resterez en retenue ce soir.**

Joachim me lance un regard assassin et Jared sert le poing, je aussi les épaules et je m'en vais.

**oOo**

Ce week-end j'ai encore dormi chez Jared, c'est bizarre et agréable. Agréable car dormir avec Jared est un réel bonheur mais bizarre car je ne suis pas tout à fait habituée.

Il y a eu autre chose de bizarre cette nuit, Jared est partie pendant des heures ! Il va falloir que je lui en parle mais il va nier en disant que c'est mon imagination, à coup sur ! Comme aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, je ne sais ce qu'il a prévu de faire.

**- Kim, aujourd'hui on sort, rien que toi et moi !**

Rien que lui et moi ?

**- Où sort-on ?**

**- Surprise ! **dit-il joyeusement.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et fronce les sourcils, je l'observe tranquillement.

**- Au fait, tu es passé où cette nuit ?**

**- Heu... Je suis allé aux toilettes, pourquoi ?**

**- Menteur. **dis-je.

**- Si je ne te réponds pas maintenant mais que je te réponds... hum... disons dans deux ou trois heures, ça te va ?**

Alors là, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse !

**- Ça marche !**

Il m'entraîne dans sa voiture. Il roule droit vers les falaises.

Jared et moi grimpons le long du chemin de randonné qui mène aux falaises, je ne sais pourquoi nous allons là mais j'aime bien cette balade. Soudain, il m'attrape telle une princesse et continue son chemin.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**- Tu as confiance en moi ?** me demande Jared.

Sans réfléchir je réponds.

**- Oui.**

Il s'approche un peu plus du bord de la falaise puis saute, moi dans ses bras, accroché à son cou. Plus on tombe, plus je me serre contre lui. Au contact de l'eau Jared me tient un peu plus fort.

On remonte ensemble à la surface et on nage vers la plage. Nous sommes trempé, l'eau est à environ quinze degrés et il n'en fait pas plus de vingt dehors... Je suis frigorifié !

Devant la voiture de Jared, celui-ci ouvre le coffre et sors deux grandes serviettes de plage... Il avait tout prévu ! Je commence à enlever mon pull puis mon tee-shirt, je mets la serviette sur mes épaules et j'enlève mon jean, Jared fait la même chose que moi, nous sommes donc en sous-vêtement et emmitouflé dans une serviette de plage.

**- Monte dans la voiture, on retourne chez moi !** dit-il.

**- Pardon ? Pas comme ça !**

**- Rhabille-toi si tu veux, mais tu es gelé alors on rentre !**

Et nous voilà partis en direction de chez ses parents. Quand Jared ouvre la porte je suis habillé et trempé, il est resté en caleçon.

**- Oh Kim, chérie, entre te mettre au chaud !** s'exclame Annie.

Je m'excuse de dérangement occasionné... Je dégouline d'eau.

**- Suis-moi ma belle,** commence Annie, **tu vas prendre une bonne douche chaude et je vais faire sécher tes vêtements !**

**- Merci beaucoup !**

Elle passe par sa chambre pour me prêter des vêtements à elle, ils sont trop grands mais c'est déjà mieux que rien ! Elle m'accompagne à la salle de bain et me sors un sèche-cheveux. Elle s'en va après avoir pris mes vêtements mouillé, j'entre dans la cabine de douche.

Après celle-ci, je vais dans le salon, Jared me prend la main et m'entraîne dans sa chambre. On regarde la télé dans son petit coin salon, il est assis sur un fauteuil et moi sur ses genoux, j'ai un plaid sur moi, qui nous couvre tous les deux. Jared est bouillant... En vrai c'est agréable car j'ai froid !

Je ne regarde pas vraiment le film, je me contente de faire des bisous à Jared... Je le déconcentre, c'est très drôle soudain, il sort son bras gauche de sous le plaid et j'ai le temps apercevoir une tâche noire, j'attrape vivement son bras et je découvre un tatouage. Il y a écrit « Jared » et « Kim» entrelacé comme...

**- Tu as lu mon journal intime ?!** m'écriai-je. **Tu t'es fait tatoué mon prénom ?! Mais t'es taré ! Imagine que dans six mois on ne soit peut-être plus ensemble ! Jared !**

Il ne dit rien, mais il se met à trembler du coup je m'en veux de m'être « énervée » comme ça et je pose instinctivement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**- Oh Jared, pardon... **je lui fais un nouveau bisou. **Ne t'énerve pas...** je pose encore mes lèvres sur les siennes. **Jared... dis quelque chose... calme-toi...**

Je lui dépose des baiser sur les lèvres encore et encore puis il se calme. Il répond à mes baisers et très vite je change position pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. On s'embrasse sans s'arrêter et notre désir l'un pour l'autre monte d'un cran... J'en profite pour passer mes mains sous son t-shirt. Il me détache de lui.

**- Pas comme ça !** lâche-t-il.

J'enlève mes mains de sous son t-shirt et je reprends ma position initiale. Quelques minutes après, Annie entre doucement dans la chambre pour me dire que mes vêtements sont secs, je me lève et je la suis dans la buanderie. Je reprends mes habits et je retourne dans la salle de bains pour me changer.

Une fois habillée je retourne dans le salon où Jared discute avec son père en enfilant un sweat.

**- Je te ramène, Kim !** me dit Jared.

**- Oh, euh, d'accord. À bientôt tout le monde !**

Je fais la bise aux parents de Jared et je suis ce dernier dans la voiture.

**- Tu m'en veux ?** demandai-je à Jared.

**- T'en vouloir de quoi ?**

**- De t'avoir **_**disputé**_** ! **m'exclamai-je.

-** Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! **rit-il.** Tu as raison en un sens, mais je ne me séparerai jamais de toi, donc tu as tort ! **conclue Jared.

**- Jared, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?**

**- Oui, très bien !**

Il empreinte un chemin différent, il ne me ramène pas chez moi.

**- On va où ? **l'interrogeai-je.

**- Tu verras !**

Finalement on arrive au petit parking à côté du chemin de randonné.

**- Pourquoi on est là ? **demandai-je, encore.

**- Suis-moi !**

Il sort de la voiture, je le rejoins tant bien que mal, il ralentis sa marche et me prend la main, il ne m'en veut pas. Au bout du compte, on arrive presque aux falaises, il s'arrête devant un arbre.

**- C'est là où...** commence-t-il.

**- On s'est embrassé.** le coupai-je.

**- Il faut que je te montre quelque-chose, Kimmy...**

**- Jared ? Tu me fais peur là... **m'inquiétai-je.

Il me lâche la main, mais il s'arrête et scrute l'horizon... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe... J'ai peur.

**- Met ça, Kim !** ordonne Jared en me tendant sont sweat. **Cache toi derrière ses buissons !** me dit-il.

**- Jared ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **j'ai peur, je ne comprends rien.

**- Fais ce que je te dis ! Maintenant, Kim ! Met la capuche surtout ! **m'ordonne-t-il.

J'enfile le sweat, je mets la capuche et je m'éloigne de lui. Accroupis derrière les buissons j'observe Jared, qui se transforme en un immense loup brun je pousse un cris tandis qu'il hurle pour appeler ses semblables, soudain quelqu'un ou quelque chose déboule, alors un combat entre les deux - bêtes ? - commence.

Deux autres énormes loups entre en scène, la chose qui les attaque va à une vitesse affolante, je ne vois presque rien... Soudain, je reçois un coup lancinant à la tête, je hurle et je sombre dans le néant.

**- Kim ? Kim, réveille-toi ! **_**Kimmy**_** ?** entendis-je.

Je gémis de douleur, je ne sais pas à qui appartient cette voix.

**- Kim, c'est Sam, réponds-moi... **continue la voix, inquiète.

**- Kim, ouvre les yeux !**

Une nouvelle voix que je ne reconnais pas... Je gémis une nouvelle fois sous la douleur et j'ouvre péniblement les yeux.

**- Kim ? Comment te sens-tu ?** me demande le docteur Cullen.

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?** demandai-je.

**- Tu t'es évanouie après avoir pris un coup !** m'explique-t-il.

**- Où.. où est Jared ?**

Cette fois, c'est Paul qui entre dans mon champ de vision.

**- Kim, dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens...** me demande mon meilleur ami.

**- Jared est... Paul ! Où est-il ? Paul ! Il... il s'est battus contre quelque-chose... **sanglotai-je.

**- Kim, Jared n'a pas réussi à se transformer, il s'en veut... de... **il hésite, **de t'avoir mis en danger... il...il est dehors...**

Alors comme ça, ils sont tous au courant que Jared est un loup...

**- Je veux le voir ! Paul, aide moi à me lever !** suppliai-je.

Ce dernier s'empresse de m'aider, je pose les pieds à terre et il me soutient. Une fois debout, le docteur Cullen m'examine encore. Selon lui je vais bien, donc Paul peut m'accompagner voir Jared.

Au rez-de-chaussé, Paul m'emmène jusqu'à la porte fenêtre, je vois alors Jared allongé dans le jardin, comme s'il était agonisant, je m'approche de lui doucement et je m'installe contre lui, je caresse son pelage. Il relève sa tête et je plante mon regard dans le sien.

**- J'ai eu si peur... **dis-je simplement. **J'ai eu peur que cette chose te tue ! Tu sais... je m'en fiche que tu sois un espèce de loup-garou... Je t'aime !**

Je reste contre lui encore en lui répétant des « je t'aime ». Paul me demande de revenir, j'arrête de caresser Jared et me relève. J'entre à nouveau dans la maison avec mon ami. Tous les gars de la bande sont là, toute « la meute » est là... maintenant je comprends réellement le sens de se surnom.

**- Sam... Où sont les autres loups ? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?**

**- Nous allons très bien ! **intervient Jacob en désignant Seth.  
**- D'ailleurs, excuse-moi Kim...** me dit Seth tout penaud. **C'est de ma faute si tu t'es pris un coup dans la tête... En sautant je t'ai mis un coup de patte et j'aurais pu de tuer... je suis sincèrement désolé... Je m'en veux terriblement...**

Seth vient me faire un bisou au sommet du crane, je lui serre la main gentiment.

**- Comment ça se fait que vous soyez des « loup-garou » ?** demandai-je.  
**- Les légendes sont vrais et nous sommes des guerrier loup, nous nous battons contre les vampires... **m'explique Sam.** Cette chose que tu as aperçu en était un...**

**- Oh !**

Je me penche vers Paul.

**- Vous avez le droit de le dire devant le docteur ?** murmurai-je. **Parce qu'il est toujours là...**

Le docteur Cullen rigole et s'approche de moi. Je le regarde étonnée.

**- Je suis un vampire aussi !** dit-il. **Contrairement à celui que tu as vu, je ne bois pas de sang humain, ma famille et moi nous nous qualifions de « végétarien » car nous buvons du sang animal.** m'explique-t-il.

J'ai un léger mouvement de recule et je manque de trébucher, deux bras me rattrapes, je vois le tatouage de Jared.

**- Il ne va rien te faire, nos ancêtres ont signé un traité avec les Cullen.** me dis Jared à l'oreille.

**- Aah ! D'accord...**

**- C'est une réaction normal, Kim, ne t'inquiète pas.** me rassure Emily.

**- Je vais m'en aller maintenant, si tu ressent le moindre mal, Kim, appelle l'hôpital tout de suite.**

Le docteur s'en va et Jared propose de me ramener chez moi, j'accepte et je salue tout le monde.  
Dans la voiture, on ne parle pas, Jared reste concentré sur la route, il a l'air soucieux. En arrivant devant chez moi il ralenti, s'arrête et coupe le moteur. Il se tourne vers moi.

**- Tu penses bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais aimé te l'annoncer...** commence Jared, j'acquiesce. **Alors, eum... en fait... je...**

Je pose ma main sur le bras de Jared et je lui souris.

**- Je me suis eum... imprégné de toi...** m'avoue-t-il.

Je l'interroge du regard, je ne comprends pas ce terme.

**- Si j'étais Taha Aki, tu serais ma troisième épouse.** dit-il simplement.  
**- Oh !** comprenais-je.  
**- Tu es mon âme-sœur et même bien plus que ça...  
- C'est vrais ?** demandai-je bêtement.  
**- J'ai faillit tuer Seth... Il t'a blessé et ça m'a rendu fou de rage...** dit-il penaud.

Je donne un coup de poing dans le bras de Jared.

**- Aïe !** m'écriai-je.

Il me prend la main pour voir si je ne me suis rien fais de grave et il me sourit.

**- Seth n'a rien, tu l'as bien vu... Nous avons une grande rapidité de guérison.  
- Mais, même...** boudai-je.

Jared se penche vers moi et il me fait un bisou au coin des lèvres, je souris malgré moi.

**- Tu me donne ta main droite ?** demande-t-il, j'obtempère.  
**- Qu'est-ce qu...** commençai-je.  
**- C'est censé être une bague de fiançailles Quileute, non ? **me coupe-t-il.  
**- Oui mais... **tentai-je.

**- On est trop jeune pour ça et de toute les manières tu es mon âme-sœur et on ne se quittera jamais...** me coupe-t-il de nouveau. **Tu deviens ma fiancée sans vraiment l'être.** Continue-t-il.

**- L'annulaire droit, c'est le doigt des choix volontaires, de la ténacité et de la persévérance. **expliquai-je, il me souris.

Il relâche ma main et je regarde la bague qu'il avait fabriqué en classe. Je souris et j'ouvre la portière de la voiture. Jared me rejoins et il m'accompagne jusqu'à la maison.

**- Oh, Kimmy, viens par là...** me dit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.  
**- Merci d'avoir appeler le Docteur Cullen, Jared !** intervient mon père.  
**- Elle a eu quelques points de suture, mais rien de grave.** explique mon petit-copain.

Je sors de l'étreinte de ma mère.

**- Le docteur Cullen m'a dit de téléphoner à l'hôpital si j'ai un problème.** intervins-je.

Mon père m'entraîne jusqu'au canapé pour que je m'allonge confortablement. Il me dépose une bise sur le front et retourne près de ma mère. Jared discute un peu avec eux et leur raconte que je me suis cogné contre un coin de placard dans la cuisine, chez Emily. Jared s'en va et mes parent reviennent vers moi.

**- Tu veux manger quelque chose ma puce ?** me demande ma mère.  
**- Non, ça va ! Merci quand même... Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations je vais bien !** dis-je en souriant.

Mon père s'installe sur le fauteuil et allume la télévision, ma mère, quant à elle, va en cuisine. Je regarde la télé tout en commentant les chaînes que mon pères met, il zappe, il n'y a rien à la télé. Je lève la main pour toucher mon front mais elle retombe sur le canapé, ma vision s'assombrit, j'ai chaud et je n'entends pas bien.

**- Kim ?** m'appelle mon père. **Kimmy, réponds-moi... Kim ?**  
**- J'appelle le docteur !** intervient ma mère.

Je sens la main de mon père contre ma joue, il me la tapote doucement. Je sens que quelqu'un me tire pour que je sois à plat et cette même personne me soulève les pieds. Au bout de quelque instant je reprend conscience.

**- Tu as fais un petit malaise ma chérie...** me dis ma mère. **Le docteur arrive.  
**  
Effectivement, seulement cinq minutes après le docteur Cullen toque à notre porte. Ma mère lui ouvre et il vient directement m'ausculter.

**- Rien de grave, il faudra juste la surveiller cette nuit.** dit le médecin.  
**- Vous êtes sûr qu'elle va bien ?** interroge mon père.  
**- Oui, elle a du faire des gestes trop rapide et elle a fait un malaise après coup.**

Le téléphone du médecins sonne et il décroche.

**- Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**- La patiente va bien, un petit malaise seulement...** raconte-t-il.  
**- …**

**- Il faut juste que ses parents la surveille cette nuit, et il lui faut beaucoup de repos !**

**- J'y vais tout de suite.**

Il raccroche et se tourne vers nous.

**- J'ai un autre rendez-vous, s'il se passe quoique ce soit prévenez-moi !  
- Oui, bien sûr docteur Cullen ! Merci encore d'être passez si vite !** dit ma mère.  
**- Comptez sur nous pour surveiller Kim ! Au revoir !** intervient mon père en serrant la main du médecin.

Le docteur s'en va et mon téléphone sonne, c'est Jared.

**- Kim, tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?** **J'ai sentis Carlisle chez toi ! **demande-t-il à une vitesse hallucinante.  
**- Ça va Jared, je me repose pour l'instant...  
- Tu veux que je vienne ?**

Je comprends que c'est lui le coup de fils du docteur Cullen.

**- Non ça va, mes parents s'occupe de moi...**  
**- Kim, je...** commence-t-il.

**- C'est bon, vient !**

Je suis sur qu'il sourit comme un imbécile heureux et qu'il a envie de sauter partout. Je raccroche et je préviens mes parents que Jared arrive. Ils ne disent rien mais je vois bien dans leur regard qu'il me cachent quelque chose.

Jared arrive un quart d'heure après. Dès que mes parents ouvrent la porte, il se dirige vers moi, je souris à la seconde où je croise son regard. Je me relève un peu et il s'assoit de façon à ce que je puisse poser ma tête sur ses genoux. Jared propose à mes parents de rester cette nuit, comme leur chambre est au rez-de-chaussé et que la mienne est à l'étage... Mon père veut refuser mais le regard de ma mère le fait changer d'avis.

* * *

Coucou ! Comme allez vous en ce premier jour de la nouvelle année ?  
Moi ça va super et j'en profite pour vous poster ce petit chapitre :)

Aussi je voulais donner quelques petites précisions sur le chapitre précédent :  
Il y a environ un mois qui passe entre l'anniversaire de Jared et la sortie à la réserve ! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que je vous retrouverais pour le chapitre 19 !

**Gros bisous ! Et BONNE ANNEE 2014 !**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Mes parents m'ont autorisé à rester à la maison, aujourd'hui mais je voudrais y aller, de plus, Jared n'a pas voulu que j'aille en cours, j'ai insisté mais je n'ai pas eu le dernier mot.

**- Jared ? **

**- Oui Kimmy ? **

Je grogne.

**- Comment ça se serait passé entre nous si tu n'étais pas devenu un loup ? **

**- Tellement prévisible... **

Je l'observe attendant sa réponse.

**- Eh bien il est clair que j'aurais continué à t'ignorer, mais à cause de nos parents, je n'aurais pas pu éviter longtemps les dîners entre les Cameron et les Akalah, alors au bout d'un moment j'aurais commencé à te trouver sympa et j'aurais accepté d'aller dans ta chambre et de t'emmener dans la mienne, comme ça, plus besoin d'assister à tout le dîner avec les parents ! Après, j'aurais remarqué que tu es plutôt bien foutu... **

Je rougis.

**- Et j'aurais commencé à t'observer, puis finalement, je me serais dit que tu es très sympa, vraiment très sympa, alors j'aurais réalisé que tu es belle, sympa et un peu casse pied, et tu m'aurais fait penser à Lin. Je me serais donc rendu compte que je pense à toi, mais différemment, et j'aurais réalisé que je suis attiré par toi, sexuellement d'abord. **

Je rougis encore plus que d'habitude.

**- Alors, je me serais rendu compte que je t'aime. **

Il m'embrasse intensément et s'éloigne de moi.

**- J'ai répondu à ta question ?**

**- Merveilleusement bien ! **

J'attrape sa main sous les couvertures.

**- Kim ? Il faut que je te parle. **

**- Tu me fais peur... **

**- Heum... Eh bien... On va devoir se battre, les gars et moi... **

**- Se battre ? Parce que tu t'es imprégné ?** demandai-je, avec un air bête.

Il rigole et me fait un bisou sur la joue.

**- Non, on va se battre contre une armée de nouveau-nés... **

**- De nouveau-nés ?** répétai-je.

**- Ce sont des nouveaux vampires, ils sont très forts... **

**- Attend, vous allez vous battre contre des bébés vampires super fort ? Quand ? Vous serez combien ? **

**- Huit loups et sept vampires... Ça fait des semaines qu'on s'entraîne avec les Cullen, on va se battre dans la semaine, tu iras chez Emily, Collin et Brady seront là pour vous protéger !**

**- Collin et Brady ? COLLIN ET BRADY ? **m'écriai-je.

**- Ils ne participent pas à la bataille, mais ils ont muté, ce sont des loups, ils n'ont pas le choix, Kimmy. **m'explique-t-il.

**- Collin est le cousin de Jacob...**

**- Seth est le frère de Leah, si tu vas par là ! Kim, ils resteront avec vous et se batteront si jamais vous vous faites attaquer...  
- D'accord, d'accord, mais promets-moi une chose...  
- Je serais prudent, chérie, je reviendrais vivant, je te le promet.**

Je me blottis contre lui.

**- Je suis contente que tu te sois imprégné de moi... **dis-je tout bas.

**- Je suis content de m'être imprégné de toi, Kim.**

**- Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté... J'avais un affreux béguin pour toi...**

**- Affreux ? Huum... Tu sais, si je m'y étais pris autrement ça aurais pu aller plus vite entre nous.**

**- Non, si j'avais été moins bête et moins chiante, si je m'étais laissé aller, ça aurait été plus vite.**

**- Je t'aime Kim.**

Je l'embrasse en essayant de lui faire passer tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Je l'aime, je le veux. Je change de place et me retrouve à califourchon sur lui, il met fin au baiser.

**- Hum, ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas envie mais, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt ?**

**- Tu vas te battre contre des vampires !**

Il m'embrasse tendrement, il me bascule sur le dos et se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Ses lèvres glissent dans mon cou pour remonte jusqu'à mon oreille.

**- Une autrefois, chérie, tu es encore sonnée.**

Il m'embrasse encore puis s'éloigne de moi. Jared sort du lit et de ma chambre, je me retrouve toute seule. Je reçois un SMS, mon petit copain me demande ce que je veux manger ce midi, il est mignon !

Je me lève tant bien que mal et je descends les escaliers tranquillement. Dans la cuisine, je vois Jared qui attend ma réponse.

**- Des œufs au plat avec des pâtes se seront très bien !  
- Tu n'aurais pas du te lever ! **me gronde-t-il.**  
- N'importe quoi, je vais bien ! Pas de geste brusque, certes mais je vais très bien !**

Il rit franchement, un fou rire... Je ne comprends absolument rien. Il se clame.

**- Tu sais, tu es mon imprégnée, enfin, l'objet de mon imprégnation, et avec les gars, on ne peut pas se battre à cause de toi...**

Il ne réagit que maintenant...

**- J'en sais rien moi ! **boudai-je.

**- Le premier qui veut te faire du mal, je le tue. Il est interdit de faire du mal à l'objet de l'imprégnation d'un de ses frères de meute.** m'explique Jared. **Tu peux décider de tout pour moi, je serais qui tu veux que je sois et je ferais ce que tu veux que je fasse !**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- Si tu ne veux pas que j'aille affronter des vampires, je n'irais pas, si tu veux que j'y aille, j'irais. Si tu veux que nous soyons amis, nous le serons, si tu veux plus, alors ça sera plus...**

**- Je ne t'obligerai jamais à rien, tu sais... Ton devoir de loup devrait passer avant moi...** répliquai-je.

**- C'est comme ça Kim, c'est les lois.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu faire l'amour avec moi ?** le questionnai-je.

**- Crois-moi Kim, j'en ai envie, mais c'est récent notre couple ! Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour refuser !**

-** Alors attendons un peu.** dis-je.

Il se tourne pour se mettre à cuisiner.

**oOo**

Le lendemain je retourne en cours, je suis avec Quil et Embry, les autres sont en patrouille ce matin. Cet après-midi, Jacob et Seth seront là.

Le cours de biologie passe à une lenteur démesurée, j'en ai marre mais je tente de me concentrer sur mon devoir sur table. Je jette des regards à Quil de temps à autre, son sourire est forcé, la plupart du temps.

Le cours d'Anglais passe légèrement plus vite, nous parlons d'un livre que j'adore, mais cela reste ennuyant car je pense sans cesse à Jared et à la bataille qui se profile...

À la fin du cours, Quil s'approche de la prof, ils discutent un moment puis madame Hopkins m'appelle. Je sais qu'elle fait partie du cercle des anciens, c'est Leah qui m'en a parlé, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle savait que Jared devait partir à l'infirmerie avant sa transformation.

**- Tu vas bien Kim ?** me demande-t-elle un peu perturbée.

**- Euh, ben oui, je... ça va ! Heu, Jared... Jared m'a raconté un peu pour euh...**

**- Oui, c'est bien ! N'hésite pas si tu as la moindre question, je suis là et mademoiselle Young aussi.**

**- D'accord, pas de problème... Je peux aller manger ou... ?**

**- Non, tu peux y aller, je crois que Quil et Embry s'impatientent derrière la porte !** rit-elle.

Je sors de la pièce et nous allons au self, Matt, Brian et Jo' nous rejoignent également, Il regarde autour d'eux mais ne manifeste pas leur étonnement quant à l'absence de la plupart de la meute. Ils ont l'habitude de les voir sécher les cours en ce moment.

À la sortie du self, je ne vais pas en classe de musique, depuis le spectacle, elle nous a dispensés de cours, alors je rentre à la maison dans ma voiture.

Chez moi, j'attends impatiemment le retour de mes parents et surtout celui de Jared, mon Jared, mon loup. Il rentre tard dans la nuit et j'ai dû laisser ma fenêtre ouverte pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la maison sans faire de bruit. Je me réveille aussitôt qu'il se glisse sous les draps et je me blottis contre lui.

**- Je t'ai réveillé, ma puce ? **s'inquiète-t-il.

**- J'ai un radar intégré, dès que tu arrives, je le sens.**

Il me fait un bisou sur les lèvres.

**- Dors bien, chérie.**

**- Huum, j'avais une question...**

Il soupire, il est fatigué mon loup.

**- Je te la poserais demain, bonne nuit, mon amour. **dis-je finalement.

Il m'embrasse avant de s'endormir comme un bébé.

**oOo**

On est mercredi personne ne va en cours, Jared reste au lit toute la journée, c'est pour ce soir la grand bataille... J'ai peur, vraiment très peur... Mon Jared va se battre contre une armée de vampire...

Mon téléphone sonne. Je décroche.

**- Kim, c'est moi !** me dit joyeusement la voix de Lin-Mai. **Comment tu vas ?**

**- Ça va, et toi ?**

**- Super ! Tu fais quoi là ?**

**- Euh beh rien, je me prépare pour aller en cours, pourquoi ?**

**- Je suis avec une copine, Lorie, je crois qu'elle te connaît d'ailleurs et on voudrait faire les boutiques à Seattle, tu viens avec nous ?**

Elle me demande ça sur le ton de l'ordre.

**- Oui, je me souviens de Lorie, à la fac de médecine !**

**- Ouais, d'ailleurs après Jared est venue me parler, enfin bref, tu viens ?**

Elle me redemande ça sur le ton de l'ordre. Je soupire.

**- Tu es au courant que je vais en cours aujourd'hui, Lin ?** dis-je en regardant l'heure : 7h12.

**- Ouais, je sais, mais dépêches-toi de venir ! J'ai hâte !** s'exclame-t-elle.

**- Je te déteste Lin, retiens-le !**

**- Oui moi aussi je t'adore !** chantonne-t-elle. **À tout à l'heure Kimmy !**

Elle raccroche et je vais prendre une bonne douche, une semaine avant les vacances, il me reste une semaine !

Une fois avoir mangé et fini de me préparer, je descends et trouve mon père en plein petit déjeuné, il me fait un grand sourire.

**- Tu m'autorise à aller à Seattle aujourd'hui ...?  
- Pourquoi ?** me demande-t-il, étonné. **Tu as cours !  
- Je sais mais... C'est Lin...**

Il soupire et reste silencieux, je ne sais pas comment leur dire « Jared est un loup-garou, comme dans les légendes ! Il va partir se battre... » alors je me contente de lui faire des yeux de cocker, un comble, moi qui n'aime pas les chiens !

**- Écoute-moi bien, Kim, tu vas aller à Seattle mais...**

**- Mais ? **insistai-je.

**- Tu rentres ce soir comme si tu avais fait une journée de classe normale, je n'aime pas te savoir loin en ses temps...**

**- En ses temps ? **répétai-je.

**- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.**

**- Ah.**

Il sait ? Comment ce fait-il que mon père sache pour Jared ? Et que sait-il exactement ?

Je remercie mon père et je lui promet de revenir à quinze heure, je finis de me préparer et je pars directement.

Le chemin est long mais je finis par arriver à bon port, je sors de ma voiture que j'ai garée sur le parking visiteur, un garçon s'approche de moi. _Comme par hasard_. Je soupire. Il n'y a que des garçons ici ou quoi ?

**- Ne pense pas que je viens te faire un plan drague foireux, Lin m'a demandé de venir te chercher !**

**- Et tu es ? **demandai-je, curieuse.

**- Son copain !**

**- Oh ! Elle ne m'en a pas parlé ! Je vais la cuisiner un peu, alors ! Je suis Kim et toi ?**

**- Connor !**

Nous arrivons devant une chambre d'étudiant et Connor toque une fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Une tornade brune arrive vers nous.

**- Oh Kim, je suis tellement contente de te voir !**

Elle prend Connor dans ses bras, je souris comme une imbécile, ils sont mignons.

**- Vous êtes beaux !** dis-je.

**- Pas autant que toi et Jared !**

**- Tu déconnes, vous êtes vraiment mignon !**

Ils s'embrassent. Je peux voir l'amour qu'ils se portent, c'est beau. Quelqu'un toque à la porte, qui s'ouvre.

**- Hey, salut Kim !** me dit Lorie, la fille du cours de médecine. **Ils sont beaux, hein ?** me demande-t-elle en regardant les amoureux.

**- Ouais, beaux et amoureux, le cocktail parfait !** dis-je.

**- Et toi avec Jared, ça avance ? Lin n'a pas voulu me dire !**

Je rougis instantanément.

**- Je sors avec lui...**

**- Oh mais c'est super, il va falloir fêter ça !**

**- Mon meilleur ami a enfin une copine, un peu qu'on va fêter ça ! Tu veux venir avec nous Connor ?**

Il hausse les épaules.

**- C'est partis pour du shopping !** lâche-t-il enfin. **Mais à une condition !**

**- Oui, on ira dans des boutiques de mecs !** réponds Lin.

Nous partons du campus dans ma voiture, c'est Lin qui conduit, elle nous emmène au centre commercial.

À l'intérieur du centre Co, je suis perdu, c'est la première fois que j'entre dans un centre commercial, Connor remarque ma gène.

**- Tu verras, avec Lin, ça va le faire, tu n'as qu'à suivre !**

**- Je vais vous perdre !** dis-je. **Vraiment !**

Il rit.

**- Non, tu verras !** il regarde Lin. **C'est parti ?**

**- Go ! Allez, suit moi Kimmy !**

Elle me prend par le bras et je suis tant bien que mal. Me voilà partie pour une journée shopping de folie, enfin, d'essayage puisque je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent avec moi.

À midi, nous nous arrêtons à un petit fast-food. Lin et Connor sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre et s'échangent des regards langoureux. Lorie et moi parlons de tout et de rien.

**- Pourquoi Jared n'est pas là ?**

Question qui fâche.

**- Euh, il a des imprévus, en plus on a cours normalement ! Et on ne se voit pas très souvent en ce moment.**

Lin pose sa main sur mon bras.

**- Si je peux te rassurer, c'est lui qui a insisté pour que je te sorte.**

**- On dirait que tu parles d'un chien ! **m'emportai-je.

**- Oh, zen Kimmy ! Tu as tes règles ou quoi ?**

**- Pardon...**

Je mange un bout de mon sandwich, les discutions reprennent mais je n'y prends plus part. Après notre repas, nous retournons à notre séance d'essayage, je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur mais je n'ai plus envie de rire. Pendant que Lorie essaye une jolie robe, Lin vient vers moi. Elle me serre un peu contre elle.

**- Ah Kim, Kim, Kim... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! Il est costaud notre Jared !**

**- Tu es au courant pour... ? **m'étonnai-je.

**- Ouais, depuis le début ! Arrête de te faire un sang d'encre, ils vont gagner !**

**- On dirait que tu prends ça à la légère, Lin...**

**- Tu me vexes ! **s'écrit-elle.

Je baisse la tête, honteuse.

**- La vérité c'est que je me fais autant de soucis que toi et j'avoue préféré que tu restes ici cette nuit, mais ton père ne veut pas alors... Je vais être angoissée toute la nuit...  
**

**- Lin, j'ai peur.**

Elle lève la tête vers moi, Lorie sort de la cabine d'essayage, sa robe à la main.

**- Je la prends ! Oh, vous en faites une tête, ça ne va pas ?**

**- Non, non ça va ! **je lui souris.** Je dois bientôt y aller par contre...**

Connor fait son apparition.

**- On y va après ? Je vous attends devant la voiture.**

Lorie paye son achat et nous partons rejoindre Connor. Lin me parle de son couple et je comprends qu'ils sont vraiment très amoureux. Lorie est célibataire, et selon ses dires, elle désespère se trouve un copain... Ça me rend triste, elle est vraiment gentille et jolie !

C'est Connor qui conduit au retou. Une fois au campus, je salue tout le monde et j'enlace longuement Lin avant de monter dans ma voiture pour partir.

J'arrive un peu en retard à la maison mais mon père n'en saura rien. Jared est là, sur le canapé, devant un match de football.

**- Kim !**

Je m'avance vers lui et je me blottis dans ses bras.

**- Je t'aime Jared, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. **

**- Oh, Kim... Ne pleure pas... Bébé... Je t'aime, Kim, ne pleure pas... S'il te plaît...**

**- Tu me promets de revenir ? Pour te vrais Jared, promet.**

**- Je te l'ai déjà promis, je reviendrais, Kim, ne pleure pas...**

Je reste sans voix dans ses bras, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, ils vont mettre en place leur plan dès ce soir...

* * *

Coucou les filles ! Alors voici le chapitre 19 :)

Les choses avance un peu plus vite en ce moment mais j'espère que ça vous plait toujours !  
Ce chapitre est surtout la pour vous situer dans le temps et le prochain se déroulera le jour de la bataille :)

Enfin voilà, j'espère avoir vous avis sincères !

**Gros bisous :)**


End file.
